Cheers love, welcome to the future! TF2 and Overwatch crossover
by bunch-backed toad
Summary: The Administrator is dying and needs more Australium, fortunately Engi figures out a way to artificially make the metal but it takes 95 years. So they go into cryo sleep and come out during the timeline of Overwatch. But the Australium has been stolen! With the help of Overwatch they need to find the metal and return to their own time zone. Or will they be stuck in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**All Rights go to the respected Companies of Valve and Blizzard. Thank you for making two awesome games that I have greatly enjoyed playing. My goal is 10k words a week so I will keep this fan-fiction regularly updated. Reviews and comments keep me further ado, please enjoy the following fan fiction.**

The air was humid and hot as the sun rose over a deserted New Mexican road, a bird was chirping as it was eating seeds off of the ground, it was having a wonderful morning until it got hit by a van it's guts splattering across the fender of the vehicle.

"Hahaha and that is how you go 90 miles per hour with a beat up bread van into an unsuspecting stupid bird!" The driver laughed

"Scout, Heavy not like your crazy driving, move or you will be moved." Growled the humongous passenger about to pick up the smaller person and throw him out of the van.

Suddenly the telecom on the front of the dashboard began beeping, Heavy leaned forward making the whole van tilt and pressed on the button. The telecom came to life with an image of a heavily breathing Miss Pauling, her face covered in blood with herself standing over a pile of bodies next to a large tank of acid on what looked like a deserted corn field. Scouts face was suddenly covered by a massive hand as a ruff voice laughed.

"Hello Miss Pauling we killed everyone and stole the briefcase!"

Heavy reached underneath soldier and helped Scout steer considering that he was still gasping for air as his face was engulfed by soldier's hand. Heavy asked how Pauling was doing without taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh you know, it's the weekend so it body disposal day, congratulations by the way you left no witnesses… which means this is the… hold on" She reached into her purse and pulled out her note pad "Wow this is the first time in the many years of your employment that you have left no witnesses, the exception being spy who has consistently left no witnesses."

Soldier beamed and beat his chest as he screamed out a war cry releasing scout in the process. Heavy still didn't look at Miss Pauling but just said "everyone dead, not big surprise." And scout was about to give a big pride filled speech about his superhuman skills but Miss Pauling interrupted him with a smile.

"Scout, I know you did a great job but I you to focus, moments ago the Administrator called me." She looked concerned at this point. "It's pretty serious so I need you to come back to base; the rest of the team has arrived back at base and are waiting for you. Now listen to me carefully you didn't hear this from me but the Administrator is dying and needs all your help if you want the biggest paycheck of your lives. Engi knows more than me on this so he will debrief the rest for you. I'll try to get back to base as soon as I can once I'm done disposing of the evidence, talk to you later."

With that the telecom went lifeless. Scout beamed pridefully thinking about how big of a paycheck Miss Pauling was talking about. Heavy looked concerned as he folded his arms muttering to himself "heavy does not like to think, heavy just likes to shoot." While Soldier climbed up onto the roof of the van and screamed "America is called to serve and it will send its best soldier for the mission, formally me! The man honorably chosen by GOD to go into Nazi Germany and strangle all those pigs of evil to death!" He then cackled into the horizon. "Come on maggots back to the base!"

A few hours later the group took a swift turn off-road and onto the dirt as they came up to two pillars of rock a curtain that blended in with the rocks rose revealing a secret passage with three sentries guarding the entrance.

A few moments later they reached the garage of the base which was guarded by two mini sentries. The garage opened quickly and scout coughed "too fast." Inside the garage was sniper and spy who greeted them respectively. "Doc and Engi are working on a project together in the lab, Demo is grabbing more beer and said he'd be back soon through the teleporter, and Pyro went off while lighting a match." Lighting another cigarette Spy looked at Scout. "I don't like this, it's too complicated; this mission my very well test the utmost limitations of us and threaten our very sanity." Scout scratched his head "Yeah I know dat, even Miss Pauling seems worried about this." Heavy nodded in agreement. "Let's go to Doctor and Engineer."

With that the Five went to the lab where it looked like the two geniuses were working a sort of capsule, papers were scattered around the machine displaying graphs, bio test results. Machines and computers buzzed in the back round and tubes hooked up the capsule. Medic was dissecting the heart of a mega baboon with his back turned to the team. Meanwhile Engineer was moving around a large tank of liquid nitrogen in a rusty wheelbarrow. At this moment Demo burst in through the teleporter on a medical table. He was holding several six packs of beer, he swayed side to side and fell down off the table and onto his face clearly drunk. He looked up and yelled "Hey buddies it's yoouuuu….." He then fell asleep snoring.

Medic rushed over "Dummkopt! Don't go shpilling your vilthy liquid onto my papers" Heavy picked up Demo while Scout rushed over to the beer and put it in the fridge. Shaking his head Engi came over and lit a match, a few moments later Pyro jumped in through the door and danced up to flickering flame and grabbed it from the mechanics hand, holding the flame in memorization until it flickered out with a final puff of smoke. He looked sad at this point and glanced at Engi seeming to ask him for more matches. Engi shook his head and clapped his hands together.

"Now that ya'll hear we've got a very important mission" Exclaimed Engi. At this point Scout gowned "Yeah we know, just fill us in on the deets before our heads explode." He murmured. Medic got up from his desk and said. "vew been examining the Administrator. She is very old, so old she needs australium to keep herself sustained. The reason why we are here is we have found a way to create australium."

Scout burst "so what was the freaking reason why we were brought back to base?" Engi hit scout on the head with his fist "Dammit Scout have a little patience, the reason why ya'll called hear is because the Australium takes time to artificially make, come on with me and I'll show ya'll." The came into another room, it was the nucleus area that they fought so hard to capture. Engi outstretched his arms. "The whole reason for capin this point was to experiment on subatomic particles to try and artificially make australium. Me and Doc managed to do it but it will years to make. 95 years or so, we managed to make a few million atoms of Australium but that took weeks of intense pressure, heat, and doses of radiation, only enough to make dust particles of the stuff."

"So we have new problem." Heavy realized.

"Yes I'm afraid so my dear patient, zat was what we were trying to figure out, just a few more experiments and we will find a way to freeze you all. Zink of it like you're a big zandwitch, if its not cooled then it molds and goes bad quickly over time, we want to preserve you for 95 years in order for you to get the Australium, from that point we need to find out a way to come back to our time line, using some of the Australium we made and then making a time machine to come back to our time. Zat will take even more work, it may take years, but who knows, maybe ze new world we vake up in will already have time travel technology." Medic explained.

"With that said miss Pauling is back" Sniper said, while looking at the cameras showing Miss Pauling on her purple scooter with a body bag and shovel attached to the back seat. She got off of the bike and forgot to put down the kickstand and the bike fell over, the bag then ripped open and revealed a severed hand bleeding on the ground.

"Shit." She cursed and stuffed the hand pack in the body bag. She then straightened out her hair using a comb from her purse. She then walked briskly inside.

Everyone on the team went out to greet her. Scout opened the door. "Miss Pauling, what a pleasant surprise, you look ravishing!" Scout sarcastically proclaimed. Spy face palmed himself at the memory of his sons lousiness at flirting but Miss Pauling gave a small smile. "That was such a fun date, we had to fight for our lives against a giant mutant bread monster, I would never have thought of such a weird and fun thing to do on my only day off in the year, and…. The only date where I didn't kill my date from embarrassment."

She then snapped back to reality "Alright everyone, we have a meeting with the Administrator, too the briefing room." At that she took the lead and began briskly walking to briefing room. When they entered there was a giant television screen at a 20 degree angle tilted down facing parallel with 9 seats and a main desktop with a single button and microphone on it.

Miss Pauling pressed the button and the screen buzzed with static as it began warming up. She spoke into the microphone "This is Miss Pauling, password DeltaPlutoQ4Alpha7BetaEpselonXvw4H, do you read Madam Administrator?" Then everyone took their seats and the screen flickered on and then a dark figure was revealed on the television. "This is she, hello Miss Pauling." The dark figure said as she smoked a cigarette briefly highlighting her face. She was hooked up to a machine which contained several life preserving machines that were hooked up to a device on her wrist, in it was a small glowing vile that had liquid Australium pumping slowly into her veins, however the vile was nearly empty.

She coughed hoarsely and she then snuffed out the cigarette she held. "Your engineer formally known as Dell Conagher has already briefed you on the mission at hand. Within a few days I may or may not be dead, so I'll just say good luck on the most dangerous mission of your pitiful lives, bring me as much Australium as possible. This will be our last chit chat until your mission is complete. Good luck in your Cryo pods or whatever you call them. The nuclease by that time will have generated around 3 bricks of Australium, you will find a way to bring this back to me, and from then I will get new people to repeat the process while you swim in money, write down this date and come back a few hours from now so you don't run into yourselves if you manage to come back in time. Now good luck and don't let me down, Miss Pauling I leave the rest to you." With this she lit a new cigarette and the screen went black.

Miss Pauling turned to the rest, tying to hold in a small sliver of a tear. "Alright everyone, how many more days will it take for the cryo pods to be operational?" Medic pushed against his glasses and stated "Vithin about two days Engineer and I vill have made nine of the pod, testing shows good results. The date is October 9th 1977 2pm, we will then find a way to come back in time at 3pm at the most, although it's difficult I'm sure ve vill find a way. With that let's get back to the experiments and give the Australium to the Administrator."

Everyone jumped up and cheered each other on. Miss Pauling polished her glass "Before I forget, you have been given full control of the upgrade station from your time during the MannvsMachine wars." She smiled at this point and a garage opened up revealing the upgrade station. "I'll be back in two days, in the meantime I have some more paperwork to do."

 **2 Days Later**

"Everybody ready?" Miss Pauling asked as she looked down a hallway containing 9 cryo pods. Everyone gave a thumbs up. "Miss Pauling?" Scout asked looking out of his pod. "Can I have a good old peck on the cheek before I get chilled?" Miss Pauling at this point smiled "Make it back alive." With that she pulled a lever and the capsules closed, a mixture of liquid nitrogen and gases went in. She then sighed "good luck you guys" She then set the timer on each to open on May 24, 95 years from now.

With that she walked out and turned off the lights only showing the cold blue luminesce of 9 capsules in the dark room.

 **Hope you enjoyed the introduction chapter. I even included some easter eggs like how the dates mentioned are the release dates of the games Tf2 and Overwatch . I promise that the next chapter will be much longer and have allot more content. The Overall plot is going to have some twists and game theories. In the story I will also have some time dedicated for Tracer and Scout romance (I know she's a lesbian but in this story she is bisexual) keep note that this will not be a majority of the story. The next chapter will be on 5/15/17 or sooner and should be 10,000 words long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As many of you fanfiction writers and viewers all too well know new fanfictions start off with a good pace, heck its almost a new chapter every week, and then it slowly dies, leaving you in pit of your own misery as you check the fanfiction you absolutely love with all your heart until you realize that the writer has moved on and so should you... But you can't! You check day after day and suddenly you notice that the last update the writer dished out was is 2013 and its now 2017. I dear readers will attempt to avoid this habit and remain loyal, consistently updating the story until the bitter end. This fanfiction will be a rare gem amoung others because this will actually have an ending 400k and so words later. So with that all rights go to the creators of Overwatch and Tf2 and I hope you enjoy the story.**

It was cold, so very cold as the process began. Scout began to shiver as frost coated the outside of the glass casing and then he blacked out. Then as soon as the process started it finished and the pod slowly opened. He gasped for air and fell on the ground coughing. "Damn I don't want to do that again." He murmured scratching his head. He tried to get up but quickly fell back down on the floor screaming "Shit major brain freeze!" Rolling around on the cold hard floor he waited until the pain subsided. "The doc never mentioned this would happen when I woke up." He said while swearing profusely.

He looked around and saw that the rest of his co-workers were still on ice and he then looked at date attached to the wall, it read 2076. He got up off the floor and got dressed in his new attire. Miss Pauling hours before they were frozen gave them clothes to look casual. He got some blue jeans with a black shirt and a pair of red running shoes, they were all laced with carbon fiber weaving making them bullet proof to a certain extent. The Administrator never let him have stuff like this to keep her little game fair during the gravel wars, but now all bets were off. He put on the clothes and concealed his shortstop pistol in his back pocket, got his baseball bag and put in his sandman, Flying guillotine, and a few cans of chilled Atomic Bonk and Crit-a-cola.

He then walked back to the capsule room and pressed the release early button on the closest pod. Demomans outline showed but it looked weird somehow. Scout looked more closely and realized with horror that Demo dropped his pants and pressed his naked hairy butt against the frozen glass moments before he went under. Scout jumped back and held in his vomit.

The capsule began to warm up and open slowly. Demo fell down flat on the ground and pulled up his pants. He looked like he was about to say something but then started to have the same experience Scout, rolling on the ground and howling. He then shouted, "Ow that fuckin hurts mate, this is worse than the one moment I was hungover! And I thought I died that day! I need a warm beer of the good stuff." He later recovered and began to get up slowly and surely but still swaying side to side.

"How's it going dude?" Scout said as he slapped Demo on the back grinning from ear to ear. He then felt a fist go right where his jaw was. "I'm gonna kill you, and keep killin you till your….." Demo then fell asleep and snored. Scout scratched his jaw while his brain was still bouncing around in his skull.

"Damn I'm glad I didn't get in a bar fight with this guy." He said. Scout then began activating each of the pods to open. One by one the team was assembled. Among them all Pyro had the chilling experience the worst, it took allot of work to convince him to get in the thing in the first place. The very first thing he did when awake was he rushed to his cabinet grabbed his axe and flamethrower and then started chopping up all the wood furniture in a 20 foot radius and made a blazing bonfire, he then jumped into the fire and rolled side to side laughing with glee.

"I fear no man but that thing scares me." Heavy said. He endured the whole experience the best out of them all considering the fact that he was from the coldest parts of Russia.

"So what now mates." Sniper asked.

"We get dressed and check on the fully made Australium." Engineer said.

Demoman got dressed with a Tweed drivers cap which had black and red cross stitching over it. He had on a dark red button up long sleeve shirt and black pants. His boots were steel toes and brown leather. He also had on a brown belt which had several pouches containing multiple types of bombs and explosives. He also had on belt straps. A chainsaws backpack was on his back in it hiding his trusty grenade launcher and his cursed Eyelander sword as well as a few bottles of beer. He looked like a regular woodsman that went chopping down trees.

Medic was dressed in His regular doctor apparel.

Heavy was dressed in a black shirt, a brown leather jacket, Blue pants, blue jeans, and heavy leather boots. He also had a large duffel bag strapped around his shoulder and on his side, in it was Sasha, two shotguns, and several sandwiches and bear meat.

Sniper had on his sniper apparel hat and everything, the only difference was that his belt had bullets strapped onto them in a cool style and his sniper riffle that was contained in a sniper rifle bag that was on this back with the barrel poking out, he also had several different types of ammo like armor piercing, explosive, tracking darts, even sleeping darts.

Spy had his mask off showing his sharp angular features. His hair was cut short on the sides showing a little bit of grey and on the top of his head was long black hair slicked back. Instead of his regular red suit he had a sleek dark blue one with a grey vest and a red tie. Concealed were two silenced pistols under his suit, his invisibility watch on his left wrist, his deadringer in his right coat pocket, and his disguise kit in his other coat pocket also a pen containing a cyanide pill if ever he needed to keep his secrets to his grave. From the outside he looked like an incredibly dashing mid aged man, but really he was a hidden coiled viper with an arsenal.

Engi had on orange construction working apparel; he even had on a lime green safety vest. His wrench on his side, and a plush backpack that looked like a dispenser, in it containing a shotgun, and enough metal to build several machines, also a bag of juicy bacon.

Soldier had on a drill sergeant outfit in camo with a hat that covered the top of his head and his eyes. His shoes had reinforced steel to protect him when he rocket jumped. His bazooka was contained in a duffel bag and he also had on his buff banner strapped on his back with his trumpet attached to it as well as a brick phone. And his unfoldable shovel secured on his waist.

Nobody bothered telling pyro to take off his mask, they were too scared to dare take it off so they just let him keep his regular apparel. Even though it meant that he wouldn't blend in like the rest of them so this just meant they had to keep him in hiding if he ever went into the civilized world.

Like Scout everyone else was equipped with carbon fiber clothing making the clothes bullet proof. They were all given a communicator earpiece that would help with their teamwork and communication.

Engineer then straightened out his vest and proclaimed "Welp, let's go check on that their Australium and see if it's matured enough." He then pulled down a lever opening the exit into the hallway. The cryogenic room was something that Engi was working on weeks in advance, the room had its own separate power grid and the entrance that was concealed by a brick wall that dropped when someone on the outside knocked in Morse code "gravel." All in all the cryo room was off the grid and completely hidden from the outside world. Only an individual that was in on the construction would know of its location.

The rest of the team exited the secret room following Engi to the nucleus where hopefully they would find the chunk of metal that would be their ticket home and with it the biggest paycheck of their lives; it could however take years for Doc and Engi to figure out how to go back in time. Scout later realized with a grimace. They would have to get comfy in whatever world they woke up in, hence the new casual attire that Miss Pauling procured for them from Mann co.

They began walking down the hallways, all the lights were dead with the exception of only a few flickering lights, pyro lit the way with his flame thrower as a torch, giving the place an somewhat creepy feel, but as they got closer to the Nucleus they began noticing that the doors in the many hallways had black smearing around them, even some of the blast doors were ruptured. Demo knelt down by one of the ruptured doors and wiped his index finger across the black marking. Rubbing the surface between his hands, he then sniffed it, and then with hesitation he licked it.

"Vell my explosive patient? What is it?" Medic asked kneeling beside Demo.

"This ain't a regulor dynamite or potassium chloride explosion, the only smell and taste this door has is burnt ashes. Meanin this was blown open with an energy burst, not no type of stuff I use." Demo frowned.

The team began to get more and more nervous with each passing hallway, as they came closer and closer to the Nuclease more black burns showed on all the doors, even the blast doors they had been completely blown apart.

Finally after a long walk the team reached the Nucleus, the particle collider over the center of the map still glowing giving off a dark light to the room. The container that was meant to contain the growing Australium was open. No big glowing hunk of metal. Only the highlighted platform remained

Engineer fell down on his knees and threw down his helmet. "Dag nabbit nabbit FUCK!" He screamed scratching his hair furiously and clawing at it. Heavy punched a concrete wall leaving a small indent of his fist on the surface. Pyro turned off his flame thrower and pulled out a lollypop and gave it to Engi. Engi reluctantly took it and blew his nose with his dirty mechanics handkerchief. "Thanks partner." He murmured but smiled at the same time.

"So what now dudes?" Scout asked. "We're trapped in this God knows what world with no hope of gittin back now, so what, we make peace with our fate and live out our lives in da future?" Scout was getting pissed.

Then suddenly they heard a clang in one of the hallways.

"Tracer mien Fräulein you're always so clumsy." A German female voice proclaimed in exasperation.

"I know love, sorry, but we gotta check this out. This is gettin cooler and more wild with ever door we pass." A British girl said in the distance.

Soldier quickly snapped into action, while he seemed like an ape for a man with low functionality he was an expert at planning, it is after all what kept him alive all those years in Nazi Germany. Soldier quickly got them in huddle, "Sniper up to the balcony Scout and pyro your with him, Demo lower floor lay some stickies by the entrance we came in, Medic and Heavy on the other side by blue spawn with engi behind them with a sentry built and ready. Spy go invisible by the entrance. As for me I'll draw those commies attention front and center. The objective is to capture and interrogate these maggots, remain hidden until I yell screamin eagles, we don't know what we're dealing with yet so let's find out. That is an order."

They all got in position and did as instructed. Soldier got into the center of the Nucleus on the point, he pulled out his bazooka and held it vertically to the ground, he then stood stiffly at attention and waited.

The silence lasted for mere moments but seemed to drag on for many minutes. Soon the team stared hearing two pairs of footsteps, light weight, one of which seemed impatient and the other less so but still at a rushed pace to keep up with the other.

"I told you love this place has been abandon for a century, ain't nobody here." A figure was revealed, hourglass shaped with a glowing circle in the center of her chest she wore orange latex pants which read tracer down the leg of one of them, and she also had on a brown pilots jacket. As she saw Soldier she quickly pulled out two weapons, both identical.

"Mercy we got company and it ain't bloody Calvary." The other female quickly rushed forward and readied her weapons as well, a staff and a pistol.

"HALT" Soldier shouted. "I have been guarding this place for 100 years, only he who is worthy may take another step forward, and you are not a he, therefore you are unworthy! Stay where you are and answer my questions and you will not be harmed, now put down your weapons and lets chat like regular patriotic Americans."

Both the women looked at each other in complete bewilderment, this looked like something that was straight out of the Third Indiana Jones film. Both put away their weapons but didn't drop them.

"Who are you?" The German lady asked.

"I am Soldier, who are you maggots?" He replied. Still unfazed with no movement made and he still stood at attention.

"Tzat is not a name." She stated factually.

"Wrong lady, it is MY name, now I ask once more what your name is." Soldier shouted in the center of the room.

"My name is Lena Oxton and my gal here is Dr. Angela Ziegler, codenames Tracer and Mercy." Tracer stated.

Unbeknown to her scout was eyeing dat ass, pink heart shapes were replacing his eyes and he began to drool like some sick pervert, he even got a nosebleed. To simplify he was a perverted man with needs. He had half a mind to flirt with the gal but quickly noticed a pistol pressed up against his cheek.

"Don't let your dick do the talkin, it ain't professional." Sniper whispered into his ear roughly.

Scout sighed quietly to himself and slowly sat down, clearly let down but still on guard to engage at Soldiers word.

"What is the reason why you are here maggots?" Soldier shouted again.

"We might as well go along with these questions." Mercy told Tracer. She then looked up at soldier "We detected a strong energy signal in this location, I'll admit the entrance was difficult to find, we were sent to examine the energy signal, however as we were on our way the signal died. Now it's our turn. If you are from the past how are you alive?"

"Classified." Soldier barked sharply.

Tracer groaned "Look mate, this is rather one sided, if you want your questions answered you better answer our questions, so you better blood…"

"You know too much! SCREAMING EAGLES."

Everyone jumped into action. Spy decloaked behind Mercy, she turned to the sound with her pistol drawn, spy blocked the pistol with his hand as energy bullet nearly missed his face, he then used his right hand to grab underneath her wrist and twist her arm, disarming her, he then pulled out his pistol and hit her in the temple with the butt of the gun knocking her out. Tracer reached out towards her fallen friend but her hand was suddenly shot with a dart she pulled it off of her hand and looked at it. On the side was labeled ZZZ, a sleeping dart she realized. She began to sway side to side, but just before she was about to fall into unconsciousness she whispered "let's try that again." She recalled and the dart went out of her hand and right back into the barrel of snipers gun. Everyone on the red team looked surprised but Scout was the fastest to react, he jumped from the balcony where he was hiding and grabbed his sandman in an attempt to put her lights out. She however reacted quickly and ducked with mere milliometers to spare as the Baseball bat brushed her spiky hair. She blinked forward and kicked spy and grabbed Mercy.

She put mercy on her back and started to run back the way they came, but then she saw a Black Scottish man with a green glowing sword in one hand and his other hand on a detonation switch, she then noticed the sticky bombs around the entrance she didn't pay attention to before. They were trapped. She then took an abrupt left with Scout right on her ass. They started to run around the perimeter of the Nucleus but Mercy with her added weight was slowing Tracer down, she was blinking as many times as her accelerator would allow her but she soon realized that the guy behind her was faster than her, and she thought she was the fastest in the world! Soon she saw another door that looked exactly like entrance they came through only this one was blue instead of Red. She rushed towards it with hope in her eyes of escaping the trap but as she turned around the corner a giant left hand grabbed her neck and picked her up. She dropped Mercy and pulled out her guns but before she could shoot the humongous man's right hand grabbed the guns and crushed them leaving a smoking dust in his palms.

"Tiny baby girl run no more with puny legs." A deep Russian voice growled as the massive man came out of the shadows.

Before she could do anything else she heard fast footsteps approaching her

"Bonk." And with then something hard hit her in the back of the head, her vision blurred and she blacked out. "Aw rubbish." She whispered then she went limp as the world went blank.

 **I know Tracer and Mercy were wimps in this and could have put up a better fight, but look at it this way, if your a Newbie and go onto a new map with no knowledge about the map against a Pro gamer that has played the game since the release date and is 200lbs overweight, is covered in zits and has on glasses with tape in middle, the result is as if its the 5th force of nature: Your gonna get recked. So with that said there will be a balance as the team is gradually exposed to the world of Overwatch. Also the reason why I made the Red Team so OP when compared to their original game release characters is because Overwatch is so OP, go ahead and play the game, walk up to a metal rail and punch it with your characters bare fist. It breaks instantly, no regular human can do that, they would shatter every bone in their body and have to get their fist going at mach 2 to do it. Every member of Overwatch has some enhancement to their performance, wither cybernetic like Genji, or allot of McDonald burgers, steroids, and bacon like Roadhog. So with that check in tomorrow I'll probable have the next chapter up by then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Didn't expect for me to update a day later? Well surprises are good from time to time I guess. Leave a comment and a review on how this story is developing and if you enjoy it or not.**

The world was blurry, damn her head felt so heavy, she started to come out of unconsciousness.

"Scout don't do that to her, be a gentleman." Someone murmured in a chastising tone, it was a French voice and raspy. The world began to come back into her eyes.

"Come on Spy, ain't nothin wrong with a little fun." Another voice said with a pinch of humor as well as annoyance at the chastisement.

"Shhh, she's waking back up." The French voice said.

Tracer tried opening her eyes but regretted it as her pupils were introduced to a bright light. She tried to move but couldn't, she was tied down to a chair which was welded to the floor.

"Hello miss chéri." The French voice said. Tracer saw two dark figures, one of which was the guy that chased her when she was trying to escape, the other was the person that knocked out Mercy.

"Where is Mercy? I swear if you bastards have tried anything I promise no mercy…." She then cursed at the fact that she made the threat seem less serious than she intended since she made it into a pun.

"Look doll, your lady friend is alright, she's being interrogated by our doctor and engineer in another room. By the way you look freakin hot. Anyway let's start with the questions, what have you done with our glowing chunk of rock? Oh by the way my name is Scout. Nice to meet you doll." Scout said in a cocky tone.

"I don't know a bloody thing about this glowing rock you blokes are talkin about. Didn't you listen to us when we were talking to your soldier guy? WE came to investigate a strong energy signal and then it snuffed out an hour before we got here." Tracer said angrily, "Now my turn, who are you people?"

"I think you misunderstand the point of an interrogation compared to a conversation miss chéri." The French man said, "Anyway to remove some confusion my name is Spy. Now second question who are you, what is your organization, and what are their goals."

"I ain't telling you nothing!" The Brit proclaimed confidently.

"It would seem that a lack of gentlemen behavior is required for further interrogation. I do apologize. Scout you may continue what you were doing." Spy said reluctantly.

Scout laughed evilly and cracked his knuckles. Tracer got worried but she would try to stay strong for her teams safety. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever pain was to come. But there was no pain, instead all she felt was something cold and wet go across her left cheek. She opened her eyes and realized that Scout was drawing on her face with a permanent marker. She tried to move her face but with one hand he held her head down from moving from side to side.

Scout then finished and presented his work to her by bringing up a mirror. He drew cat whiskers on her and a black circle on her left eye. On her forehead was spelled out "bite my sexy arse." Both scout and spy started laughing at her hysterically and snorting at the same time. She would find this funny if she was the prankster but since she was on the receiving end she was pretty pissed. Scouts and Spys laughing subsided and it subsided to chuckling. Scout then looked at Spy and gave him a curious eye.

"I know this is funny and all but do you think we should just tell her, break the ice if you know what I mean?" Scout asked honestly.

Spy tilted his head and started scratching his ruff chin contemplating. He looked at scout, "I think that soldier wouldn't like this but then again he has lead for a brain when it comes to negotiation or interrogation. So… very well. Honestly our work was probably declassified a number of decades ago and we need to figure out more about the place."

"Great!" Scout said. "Ask away doll."

"Who are you? And stop calling me doll." Tracer said angrily.

"We are the Red team. A group from 1970, we went in the fridge for one hundred years which is why we are alive, doll." Scout said quickly with an arrogant smile.

Kind of like Mei Tracer realized, "why are you here?" She asked with a little more patience but still annoyed that he didn't stop calling her doll.

"Our boss was about to go night night from old age and she needed a rare metal to help keep her heart beatin, wasn't any left on this dirt ball we stand on so the egg heads made a machine that created the stuff but it would take around 95 years to make, so we got frozen with the hopes to go back to 1970 with the metal."

"Who is your boss?"

"Don't know, that was somethin beyond classified, heck I'm sure she is the only one who really knew who she was."

"What's your job?"

"The scum of the earth for hire, want someone dead we on it, want intel we'll get that to, heck we would lick your boots for a few pennies, well except for me, I'm too prideful for that shit, you have to at least give me… let's say…$100." Scout said his words didn't make him flinch in the slightest; there wasn't a hint of regret in his eyes.

At this Tracer was disgusted, these people weren't heroes or villains. It was good or evil on the flip of a coin for them. They were just a loaded gun waiting for someone with cash to pull the trigger. Her attitude reflected that as she spit in Scouts direction but missed as he quickly dodged to the right.

"Alright doll I think that explains your impression of our little organization but we will be out of your gravity defying hair if you help us find our chunk of glowin rock and get the hell back home, so it's a win win for both of us. With that said it's time for our questions. What is your organization?"

Tracer sighed angrily stared into Scouts eyes, "we are a group called Overwatch, our purpose is to eradicate scum like you from the earth, we are heroes, not for hire but for the good of all humanity!" She yelled at him.

"Blah, blah thank you for the inspiring speech, now that we already know the who, why, and what lets chat about with what this thing is." Scout said holding up a small orange and red device with a black screen in his hand.

"Hey that's my cell phone, why were you searching through my stuff, also that was in my back pants pocket so how did you?….you sick bastard perverts!" Tracer yelled out and then blushed madly as she realized that one of them went wayyyyy to personal with the search and seizure.

"Cell phone ah so that' what this thing is, I wonder how it works, also don't look at me, the guy who claims to be the gentleman is the pervert." Scout said.

"Liar." Spy muttered looking away from Tracer as he said it.

Scout started to tap it and then he pressed all the buttons he saw on the side. Before he could do anything else the ground started to rumble and dust from the ceilings fell down. The speakers in the hallways crackled and Engi spoke. "Team we got company, and from the sounds of it they got heavy ammunition, sniper reported some dumb ass with a skull like mask leading a group with him to our location, get ready."

"Talon!" Tracer announced snapping out of her angered mood.

"You know these people?" Spy asked.

"They're a terrorist group we've fought against a few times, I know these people, the guy on the speakers spoke of a skull masked guy, his name is Reaper, get me out of here and I may be able to help." Tracer shouted out at the two urgently.

Scout pointed his figure at her "look doll we are professionals, if you were from where I was from you'd be fuckin dead." His arrogance knew no bounds she realized.

Tracer looked frantically at spy. He took one glimpse at her and then looked away, contemplating.

He sighed, "release her, maybe she can help."

"you can't be serious right? How do we know if the chick is tellin the truth or not?" Scout asked

"I know when a lady tells the truth, just ask your mother." Spy said with a smile.

"Don't bring ma up and for the billionth time you ain't my pa." With that Scout looked at Tracer. "If we release you, promise us you'll be on our side and be goody two shoes palls with your super friends, or heroes or whatever you call them."

"Deal, now get me out before I change my mind." She said without hesitation.

Scout untied Tracer and Spy handed Tracer her twin guns. They then ran out the door to meet with the rest of Red team. It seems that Medic had the same idea with Mercy because he let her go and gave her back her weapon. Soldier was riveted and started to beat his head with his shovel yelling that the battlefield is no place for women and that they should stay in the kitchen but spy gave a quick recap of the reasons why they needed them. Soldier with contempt started swearing and grumbling to himself but decided to go along with the plan.

"Alright ladies where is your van, or ride, or whatever, heck a helicopter would do?" Sniper asked.

"We got a ship we can get thro…" Then they heard an explosion. Tracers cell phone buzzed in Scouts hand as a voice on the phone (Athena) said, "Ship destroyed."

"Well that was our transportations out so I hope you have another way out." Mercy.

"We got two vans, my van and the Red bread van, both in the garage a few minutes form here about 5 floors above us, mine can take around 6 people, the rest will have to go in the Red bread van." Sniper said. "we'll flank the bastards and escape, they are going in through the front last I saw , the goal is to get the hell out of here."

With that everyone ran through the hallways where hopefully they would completely avoid the unwanted visitors. The team ran up the stairs with tracer and Scout competing to take the lead. Soldier and pyro were in the back of the group watching out for anyone that could come up behind them. Medic was charging Heavy and demo was laying down a trail of sticky mines and heavy explosives while sniper was checking their sides. They went down the hallway till they reached the fire escape staircase. When they entered the staircase scout looked up and saw flashlights descending. Scout signaled to sniper and pointed upwards. Sniper then looked and traced the flashlights carefully. He then pointed up with his rifle and shot repeatedly. One by one each of the lights above them stopped moving, the last one however shouted out "We found them, they are coming up the second fire exit!" until his voice was silenced by a final shot from Sniper. And then blood started dripping down the stairs.

Tracer was surprised at this; this guy might even give Widowmaker a run for her money. They ran up the stairs and soon found 4 bodies. But suddenly one of them made a last ditch effort and pulled out his pistol. Tracer pulled out her pistol to finish him off but Scouts flying guillotine flew pasted her head and buried itself the soldiers helmet and into his skull killing him instantly. Tracer stood paralyzed and shouted "You almost bloody decapitated me!"

"For you information doll we don't got time for complaining, and I just saved that cherry ass of yours so you better be thanking me instead of yelling at poor handsome me." Scout responded quickly as he ran pasted her, ripping his knife out of the head of his victim.

"I could have handled him." She grumbled as she tried to keep up with the speedster.

Soon the team reached the top but came face to face with Reaper and the rest of his men. Medic went in front of them and activated his shield while mercy was behind him healing him with her staff. Heavy went to Medics left side and started firing his mini gun and soldier firing his bazooka on Medics right. Mercy was astonished at the teamwork of the mercs, their co-ordination was instant and they knew almost immediately what to do in order to ensure their best chance for survivability. The team began to retreat backwards towards the garage and hopefully their exit.

Reapers team wasn't faring well as many of the got mowed down by heavy's big weapon and soldiers rockets. One of his men was hit dead center with a rocket and his guts sprayed over the rest of the men. Another was ripped to shreds by the mini gun. His team was being pressed back, Reaper groaned in irritation.

The Red Team went down the hallway and then turned right. Only a few more feet until they could get out of the base.

Reaper chased after them alone but as he veered the corner he saw a mini sentry had already been built up by Engineer. At this point he was pissed, he went into wraith form and went behind the sentry. Before the sentry could turn around he already pulled out his hellfire shotgun and destroyed the defense. But what he didn't notice was that three spiked sticky grenades were underneath the sentry.

"Demo fire in the hole!" Engineer shouted.

"Their gonna have to glue you back together in hell!" Demoman shouted as he pressed the trigger. All the sticky bombs that he laid on previous floors and the one in front of Reaper went off. He was blown back, alive but severely injured. His team was not so fortunate. Demo didn't just place his grenades anywhere, he put all of them on the several structural support beams of the base. The ground beneath the terrorists caved in as they fell down five floors to their death screaming all the way.

Reaper then got up and shouted into his communicator clearly pissed, "I need fucking reinforcements right the fuck now! Widowmaker intercept them! The rest of the team retreat back to the ship and rondeau with her." Reaper then activated shadow step and teleported in an envelopment of mist as he reappeared back on the ship he came in, with that he collapsed unconscious from his injures.

Red team ran to the entrance and saw the vehicles. They were both covered up with vehicle heavy duty covergaurd Mann co grade. Which meant while the tires were probably flat the engines wouldn't be rusted.

"Thank you Miss Pauling you beautiful gal." Scout shouted as he removed the covers on the vans.

"Who?" Tracer asked.

"Never mind that we need to get blody moving." Sniper ran past them and opened the hood of his van while heavy did the same for the bread van, each of them checking is the vehicles would still run. Scout grabbed the incredibly dusty keys off the key rack which was attacked to the side of the fridge. Pyro got two canisters gasoline and started to fill up the vehicles. Engineer built a two way teleporter in each of the vans back in case one if the vans failed or was destroyed, at the same time he made a level one sentry guarding the way they came. Meanwhile Medic and Mercy found two hand pumps and started filling the tires with air as fast as possible.

"We need charge!" Heavy yelled. "My batteries dead too." Sniper yelled out.

"Do we have any extra batteries." Demo shouted out. The entire team looked around the garage but couldn't find any.

Tracer thought about it and then decided on it. She went to one of the workbenches and started searching frantically through the drawers and toolboxes. She finally found what she was looking for a positive and negative cable from a nearby toolbox. She rushed over to the bread van and popped open the casing on her accelerator showing several rings of copper, electricity zipping around the device.

"Please let this work." She prayed. She then put positive on positive and negative on negative on her accelerator, then attached the wires onto the cars battery. The current flowed and the battery charged.

"Try it now!" She yelled out to Heavy. He got in the van and was thrown the keys by Scout and turned on the ignition. The car sputtered as the pistons turned and the spark plugs tried to light the gas…. Moments of the same sound were made. Then the bread van coughed and came to life. The team cheered as Tracer did the same thing with Snipers Van. A few moments later and they were all set.

"Everybody ready?" Engineer asked. Everyone yelled back ready and Scout grabbed the handles of the garage door and with all the strength he had threw the garage door open. Glorious sunlight filled the garage as he leaped into the back of Snipers van. Both Heavy and Sniper slammed on the gas as the two vans rushed forwards out of the destroyed base.

"We freaking did it!" Scout yelled out, outstretching his hands into the air as he was lying down on the floor the van. Tracer smiled down and giggled.

"We ain't out of the clear yet, look forward mates." Sniper yelled from the front seat.

With horror the team saw a Talon ship hovering in front of them. The ships back was turned to them and the hatch was down showing a woman with purple skin pointing a gun at them.

"Get down!" Tracer shouted. Sniper swerved to the side to avoid the sniper but was too late. The woman fired an armor piercing bullet and hit Sniper right in the heart, his carbon fiber vest doing nothing to stop the damage. He fell on the front of wheel as his foot stepped onto the gas. Pyro who was in shotgun grabbed the wheel and tried to steer the vehicle with its now dead driver. Demoman popped open the hatch on the top of the van sticking his upper torso out.

"You fuckin bastards, that man and I were drinkin buddies!" Demo yelled out with tears in his eyes.

He shot his grenade launcher several times and managed to hit the wing of the ship making is unstable. He would have managed to get a grenade into the ship itself but the hatch closed with Widowmaker smiling and walking away. The ship turned around and was about to fire its main guns at the small van until another jet came out of no-where in a nose dive; this one wasn't black and red but white and gold. It fired its main weapons shooting several missiles at the same time. The Talon jet had sustained heavy damage from demomans grenades and the new jets ambush and at this point was in no condition to go into a dog fight. It made a swift turn and flew away from the scene.

"Cheers love, the calvarias here." Tracer whispered as she looked out the side window of Snipers van. Pyro at this point managed to stop the vehicle by removing snipers foot off of the gas pedal and slowly applying the brake.

Heavy stopped his van right next to the other vehicle as the team got out. Everyone except Tracer and Mercy had their weapons at the ready. The jet landed softly with its cockpit facing the team.

"it's alright loves, this is my team." Tracer said with a smile. Red team didn't move until they were shoved aside by Medic who was carrying the lifeless Sniper in his arms.

"I vill bring you back to life my specimen." Medic yelled. He ran up to the back of the ship and kicked it several times with his foot. "Open up you bastarde before I unleash the devil on your soul, this man needs medical attention!" The doctor yelled.

The hatch opened

"Curious." A giant hairy figure said. Tracer blink behind medic and then blinked up to the figure

"Hello Winston!" Tracer yelled happily.

"Hello Lena, now would you mind introducing me to your new friends?" Winston said smiling fixing his glasses.

"No time for that you big mega baboon I have a bleeding out specimen… I mean patient!" Medic said running past him and dropping Sniper on a nearby table. He ripped open the man's blood soaked shirt which showed a single bullet hole on the right side of Snipers chest. Medic threw his Medi gun to Demoman who was right behind the medic. "Activate." Medic said and Demo flipped the switch on the gun and a red stream began to flow into sniper. "Alright he is sustained, now to deal with the damage." Medic said, he grabbed a scalpel and cut open the scar tissue that was already on Snipers chest. Medic used his gloved hand and felt underneath the muscle tissue for the damage. By this point everyone on the team including the three members from Overwatch were watching medic go to work.

"Mine Arzt if I could assist I can res…?" Mercy was beginning to say she could resurrect the dead. But then suddenly Medic laughed, he pulled out the bullet. And then he said "Do not worry my dear, it's just a flesh wound." He then told Demo to go full power on the medi gun and then Snipers chest closed. Medic then did something abrupt and unpredictable. He slapped the marksman and Sniper jumped up from his seat alive, well, and screaming.

"But… how..?" Mercy asked astonished.

"Oh my dear, this man has died several times, the longest he was dead was…. 6 hours, and I have managed to bring him back every time. But what your probably asking is why is his heart fine? Well I rearranged his organs and gave him a few new ones. He has 2 livers one human the other chicken, 4 kidneys 2 of which are a cats, rest in peace Karl Babor, and the heart of a mega baboon, the fiercest animal on earth. Not only that but his heart is on the left, not the right, accidental I confess but lucky for this man I messed up." Medic said cheerfully.

"You're a madman." Mercy said accusingly pointing at Medic.

"That term and genius are often confused." Medic replied as a matter o factly.

Medic was about to say something else until Sniper punched him in the face knocking him out. "And that's what you get for dissecting me without bloody asking, you damn Nazi bastard."

Winston straightened out his glasses and looked at Tracer. "Lena do you mind explaining to me who these strange men are, also are you going to wipe those whiskers off your face?" Winston said as he burst into laughter. Tracer blushed furiously as she tried to wipe off the ink on her face with her sleeve but remembered that it was a permeate marker. She then looked at Scout and stepped right up to him and punched him square in the face.

He laid on the ground rolling side to side yelling in pain, as the pain subsided he looked back up at her and laughed, "You are beautiful!"

 **And that raps up another chapter. Anyway I promise that the chapters in the future will get longer as the story develops. Also I bet you were surprised that Talon didn't steal the Australium but someone else did. Who is this new organization? How will RED team deal with their new home? Is a ScoutxTracer possible? Find out soon in the next amazing adventure coming to a fanfiction website near you. Anyway expect to hear back form me soon, leave a comment and a review. Until then I bid you ado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOM! I am on fire! Now at this point you may have noticed that these chapters are being posted in quick succession, and by that I mean a chapter a day with them gradually getting longer. Now you may be thinking, is this guy just some loser with no job and no education. Well you would be right on both accounts accept for the loser part. I am going to college in the summer as I have been for the past 3 years, and I'm 19! I skipped High-school and got into the advanced stuff, my favorite classes (lucky for you) has been writing which I had a natural talent for imagination and creativity who luckily gets bored after playing video games. Anyway you now know too much about my life so just forget everything you read a few lines ago and I promise no harm will come to you. No? Not working? Damnit. Anyway leave a review about this story and I promise more will come in the future. Oh and by the way as summer quarter starts for me I will reserve time during the evening to spend an hour or so on the story, considering the fact that I have a commitment with you now to keep updating until you move on with your life or the story ends. So unlike the majority of the entire world I will not say the bullshit lazy excuse "I'll work on it tomorrow." Without further ado please enjoy.**

The Overwatch base was on the other side of the planet so the team had plenty of time to learn what they were getting into and learn about their new "friends." It would seem that Overwatch was banned and deemed illegal for any form of the organization to come together after multiple controversies and scandals, the cherry on top was the revealing of the secret task force they had at their disposal called Black watch. The members disbanded but later reformed after the Terrorist group that they just met intercepted Winston in his personal lab. They were going to a base on a small island called Tristan da Cunha. The sight was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean inbetween South America and Africa.

The flight Winston told them would take around two hours so the team didn't have much to do. Soldier went around the back of the ship and demanded the most patriotic thing the ship had, Tracer then showed him an old video of the Team America song America Fuck yeah, she gave him a pair of earbuds so he could listen to it without disruption, after several minutes he was crying and saluting the horizon, which was an alien sight to the rest of the Red team because they never, ever, saw the man cry before, the man said that crying was only reserved for babies, communists, and Nazis, the team was thinking that they would have to tease him on it later. Scout asked about Tracers cell phone thingy, which to her displeasure he still had on him. She showed him the several apps on the phone as she was wiping the ink whiskers off her face with an alcohol patch. At first Scout was slow to learn since he came from a timeline where cell phones didn't exist and computers took up entire buildings. However he soon got the hang of it as he continued to experiment and press buttons. She didn't however show him how she unlocked her phone by taking it from him and putting in the password (slipstream) on the opening screen so Scout would have to keep coming back to her if he still wanted to look at it.

Heavy was of coarse polishing his guns and getting defensive anytime someone got close to him. He kept growling, "don't touch Sasha." Pyro was making pony balloons and then popping them laughing gleefully but sadistically, where he got the balloons no one knew. Medic was conversing with Mercy talking about their various medical experiments, she was particularly interested about how similar their healing rays worked, but was more impressed about the ubercharge ability that the medi gun had when fully charged. Medic later told her that each of the canteens each team mate had on them had charged medi juices in them that would make them invincible for a brief period of time.

The team after an hour of flying was debriefed by Winston about the remains of Overwatch that he had reassembled. Currently he had got seven heroes not including Tracer, Mercy, and himself. He got two engineers, a giant like Heavy named Reinhardt, and the other Torbjorn who made turrets like engineer. A girl named who had a pink mech and she was a gamer prodigy, she was also an attention celebrity so they took her communicator not trusting her to keep their position at which she threw a temper tantrum over. Genji a ninja cyborg that was almost as fast as Scout when it came to speed. Symmetra, another support class who made teleporters and small turrets that shot lasers. Pharah, a rocketeer like soldier but also had a jetpack. And finally Mei, a girl much like the rest of the Red team who got put in cryo stasis but the rest of her colleges pods failed and they all died.

Tracer explained that the entire island that they were going to use to have a population of two hundred but was later eradicated by the Omnics, a robotic AI made by mankind which was the whole reason that Overwatch was created because they turned on their creators. The robots then made a factory on the island to produce more robots but were later destroyed during the war, however the fusion reactor exploded during the takeover and left the remaining little island a radioactive wasteland, it couldn't be seen by satellite because of the radiation storms covering the area and communications were cut off. This made the island the perfect hideout geographically and in favor of secrecy if they had a radiation proof base. This was taken care of by the layers of Neutron shielding which was upgraded to protect against unstable gamma waves, also Alpha and Beta Particles.

After a boring two hours they finally reached the base. In terms of square space it was three times the size as one of the forts at Double Cross which also had two hanger ports carrying several vehicles and ships. The base was built by Overwatch in the glory days as a main checkpoint and resupply. The base itself was on the south side of the island and was built into the Cliffside. Its location was only known to a select few co-founders of the organization. As the ship began approaching it went into the green heavily radiated fog and Winston let the computer program Athena take control.

As they got into the hidden ship bay Winston got up from his seat, "Alright everyone, I've informed my group that we have some new teammates and you must make no sudden movements. Don't try to start a fight and behave yourselves, we are all taking a big risk by taking you into our base." With that the Ape genius pressed a button on the dash panel and the back went down. All the red team was greeted with guns, swords, hammers, and turrets pointed at them.

"Ah jeez what a warm welcome, am I right fellas?" Scout said shrugging sarcastically. He then strut forward up to a dwarf with a claw for a hand. "Hey buddy put her there." Scout said raising his arm higher than the man could reach to high five, but he didn't look like he wanted one in the first place. Before the man could crush Scout balls with his claws for insulting his height and not taking the situation seriously Tracer blinked in front of Scout and outstretched her arms protecting him.

"Listen love, I know this bloke is a complete ass hole of a man but please be nice to our guests, they can help our mission and theirs if we work together." Tracer pleaded looking down at the dwarf.

"Just don't get him close to my machine, also make him not insult me and I won't pure molten metal down his throat to shut him up." Torbjorn grumbled about to walk away until he was stopped by Engi.

"Pardin me mister but if I can be so kind, what's your profession?" Engi asked taking off his hat respectfully.

"I fix things, what do you do? Lick the rust of bolts with your tongue?" he replied grumpily

"Hey look buddy, I'm an engineer, just like you fella, that means you and I solve problems, not problems of course like what is beauty, because that would fall within the preview of the conundrums of philosophy. I'm sure you and I can solve practical problems if we sort this here mess of a rodeo out, like for example how are we gonna stop some big mean mother Hubbard into a structurally superfluous beehive with our guts sprayed everywhere? The answer I'm sure you know is a gun, and if that don't work, use more gun." Engineer said taking a seat on a nearby crate. He then started building a sentry as an example of his skills. "Like this heavy caliber tripod mounted little old lumber." As the sentry began to build from the toolbox Torbjorn started to get less and less pissed and walk towards Engi clearly intrigued as well as Reinhardt who was at the moment out of his power armor. "built by me." And with a few whacks of his wrench the sentry went to level two. "And the enemies' best hope, that it ain't pointed at them." And with that the sentry was upgraded to a level three.

"Impressive, but I bet we can do better with a few touch ups." Torbjorn said stroking his beard.

"I wonder if I put one on the shoulder of my power armor." Reinhardt said clearly fascinated by the design.

With that the two teams after a little bit of hostility started to get used to one another. Demo was a great help when he finally started to pull out the Beer. But the two people that kept their distance from each other were Pyro and Mei. It made sense in a way Scout thought considering they each possessed polar opposites as a weapon use, they hopefully would get used to each other as the two teams worked together to accomplish their objective.

It was evening at this time and dinner was on its way. Tracer never would have guested it but the whole Red team was extremely talented at cooking and they all had a little something to the now growing feast.

Heavy made sandwiches with some of Engineers bacon that he borrowed, after he was finished making the sandwiches he looked carefully at each hand crafted sandwich after making around fourteen, checking them over constantly for perfection. Scout and Engineer used overwatches water dispenser and made it into a bonk and crit a cola dispenser ( but without the radiation or the 11 pounds of sugar). Demoman added in his assormet of beers to a cooler full of ice. Medic added a special concoction of steroids and proteins to enhance the flavor and effect of some meats he found in the Overwatches walk in fridge and Spy considering he was a French gentleman knew how to cook. He took some of Soldiers honey rations and added them in with medics enhanced steak. Overwatch quickly found a feast prepared for dinner!

"Holy porcaria." Lucio said with excitement. "Come on lads, we won't be able to walk after we are done with this."

The primary objective for red team at this point was to have Overwatch help them find the Australium that was missing. They knew that making a little dinner didn't do them any long term favors but it did help break the ice and they would probably have to do a few missions with them. Yet in the end though most of the Red team still only thought of Overwatch as tools, feelings were not professional in the career of a Mercenary, heck if any of them gained a sense of consciousness about their work they would probably go insane, or get shot while hesitating, that or be killed by the Administrator as defective, most likely the latter option. Each of the teammates didn't even need to communicate this to each other. After many years they knew each other like a book, all accept for pyro who had remained a mystery to them, the exception of course was Medic who had only brief experiences to get to know him for medical reasons, who after the experience was no longer curious about pyro and wouldn't go near him for days.

After a hearty meal the team was introduced to their quarters. Considering the fact that the original design of the compound was meant to be a checkpoint the base they had two small spare bedrooms for the new guests so they would have to share a few rooms with Overwatch. Everyone agreed not to put Pyro and Mei together in the same room for obvious reasons, aside from that the Overwatch members were given the option to pick there roommate. All the rooms were outfitted with 2 beds and the order of roommates were as follows- Medic with Mercy, Torbjorn with Engi, Reinhart with Heavy, Scout proposed being with Tracer but she still didn't trust him so he ended up with the Korean girl , who when asked how she felt about it just nodded her head chewing on her gum and looking at her phone and taking five selfies every thirty minutes. Scout was annoyed, not only at Tracers refusal but the fact that he got an annoying bratty kid for a roommate, in the end he went along with it. Spy and Soldier were paired together. Pharah and Demo agreed to be roommates. Sniper was with Genji. Lucio was about to pick the last guy pyro but everyone on the RED team insisted pyro get his own room and make it fireproof.

The team was then escorted by their roommates to their assorted rooms. Scouts misery continued as he looked into 's room. I was completely pink and purple with bunny stickers everywhere and a gaming computer facing the wall with 6 curved edgeless computer screens which he didn't know anything about. The only normal thing in the room was his assigned bed, which was just a boring steal frame bed. He was trying really hard to be nice to her. She then for the first time in meeting him looked up and gave him a wink. That pissed him off even more that she was playing cute. Instead of saying anything he just held in his anger, he, like the rest of the team, knew what would happen if they messed up this delicate relationship. If this had been him a few years earlier he would have wiped the floor with the arrogant girl. But now he was a grown man and he knew he had to act like it. Six foot two, and very athletic (in this story he has a similar physique as Usain Bolt), heck he even got some facial hair which he was especially proud of as he was a late bloomer for chin hair while all his older brothers teased him over it not developing.

"So….. What do you like to do for fun?" Scout asked, he at least wanted to get to know some aspect of her life that he could relate too.

"I like to play video games." She responded with a smile, at this point she put she phone away and payed attention to Scout.

"Oh that's cool, when I was a teen I used to go to the arcade with my brothers and we would play all types of things." Scout said, reminiscing on the days he had with his seven brothers, although to be honest they were complete bullies to him.

"What's an arcade?" Hana asked, cocking her head to the side while putting her finger on her cheek thoughtfully. To a regular person this would make a their heart melt at the cute gestures one only sees in anime. But Scout knew that this was a façade. All celebrities had it, they would have this perfect image around them without really being themselves, later they would adopted their made up personality as their actual one. Scout already learned from Tracers descriptions on the team during the flight hear that Hana was a internet celebrity.

Anyway Scout was surprised at the girls response. She was a pro gamer and she seriously didn't know what an arcade was. "You know an arcade, a building where you hang out with friends and play video games like pac man, centipede, some shoot em up games and all that old school shit." Scout said. Do arcade games not exist he thought with horror?

"I don't know what you're talking about." said in an innocent voice, "there are no stores or buildings anymore where you can hang out and play games, now it's all online."

"Online?"

"yeah, I can't go online right now because those saekkideul(fuckers in Korean) wanted to keep the base secret, so I can't play games with all my fans. What's worst is the radiation cloud outside keeps me from having any good signal. This has been like, the worst place ever to set up a base." Hana at this continued about how she won a gaming tournament at the age of 16, got hired by Overwatch for some strange reason that didn't make sense, lost in her own world of fantasy which probably would have dragged on for decades but Scout had already snuck out.

'Is that really what I sound like?' Scout thought, comparing himself to the annoying girl. 'I'll admit I'm a little bratty sometimes and cocky, but this definitely is like looking at yourself in the mirror and realizing way your single, alone, and unattractive personality wise,' with that depressing thought Scout began to look around to get a feel of the area. There wasn't much about the place. I had food storage, a kitchen, the port they came in with the ship, a room with some computers, and of course the bedrooms they were assignment. At least that explained the simple rooms that they were allowed access. However half of the area in the back of the base had restricted access, these doors were much bigger and looked pretty tough, much like the Authorized personnel only signs that scout frequently saw on many of the maps he was assignment to capture or defend, he never really had the time to crack open those restricted doors to see what was inside, and he would also lose his job and probably be killed by the Administrator if he ever took a peek. Scout explored the rest of the area and almost missed the largest part of the base; it was a gym with a jogging track about the size of a football field. He went inside curious as always.

He decided to try out the jogging track. He flexed his muscles and did a warmup with jumping jacks, twists and stretches, popping as many bones as he could. Then getting into position he crouched down at the start of the track. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and then exhaled, he did this several times making his blood fill up with an extra amount of oxygen. He then focused on his reason for running, remembering his brothers, how whenever there was a fight they would always be faster than him and beat him to the punch, or whenever they picked on him he couldn't escape until he decided to run, run away from his problems until his problems could no longer keep up with him. His eyes flashed open and he shot forward. His speed started to accelerate, 10 mph, 15mph, 17mph which was his comfort speed, he then picked it up, 18, 19, 20, soon Scout ran faster and faster till he reached a speed of 30mph. He went around the track twelve times and collapsed to the ground rolling several times. He looked at the clock and realized it had only been six and a half minutes. Meaning that he ran around a mile in two minutes, this was by far his personal best.

He heard clapping near the entrance. Scout looked over and realized with embarrassment that it was Tracer.

"How long were you there?" Scout asked quickly.

"Oh, not long…. Just kidding I've been there for the whole time." She replied smirking. "Do you wanna race, I bet I could kick your flat ass any day of the week."

Scout smiled, "it would a pleasure, and I'm sorry for calling you doll. It was rude of me and I should really respect you more, also I'm sorry for drawing on your face." After meeting he understood why everyone rolled their eyes at him and why they never enjoyed hanging out with him, so he would try to reduce the ego for once in his life no matter how hard it might be.

"What's up with the sudden change?" Tracer asked noticing the sudden shift in his personality.

"I met a teen who is like me and I hated it, now I realize why everyone hates me." Scout said scratching the back of his head apologetically.

"Who?... Oh you mean Hana, yeah she can be a kid at times but she has a good heart, trust me as you get to know us mates you'll like us more and more, after all we're heroes." She said sweetly. "Anyway how about that little run?"

Scout smirked and got onto the starting line. Tracer went into the running lane next to him. Scout looked at her "3…." He said. "2…." She replied. "1!" They yelled in unison. She shot forward immediately with three blinks but needed to recharge every three seconds in order to not risk her accelerator fizzing out. Scout was impressed at her burst of speed so he re doubled his efforts, quickly gaining on her. She was much slower than him with her base speed but every time he got ahead she blinked again. Scout sped up as fast as he could go risking losing more endurance and needing to take a breather, but he kept going on in order to prove he was better. He was now way ahead of Tracer, after a few minutes he passed her by one lap. As he came up next to her on the second lap he looked at her face, she was smiling for some reason. After a few moments of puzzlement he then realized his mistake, they never agreed on a certain number of laps or a finishing point, in other words this wasn't even a competition of speed just who could run the longest.

Immediately he slowed down his pace to just below his comfort zone which was 16mph (7 meters per second) However he had already drained his reservoir with his mistake. He began to slow down as the two came neck and neck. After another good 7 minutes his lungs started to scream at him to stop but then he pushed forward. Lena started to pant as well soon after. "Tell you what love. Whoever passes the next 4 laps wins? Bet you can't do it chicken, you big loser!" She shouted in-between breaths beginning to pant hard.

'She already knows how to push my buttons!' he realized. "I ain't fallin for that trick, and I'm not a loser." He said angrily huffing at this point.

"yeah love? Well you know the real losers are the ones who stay angry after being called a loser. Now I triple dare you to accept my challenge."

"point taken, fine, also screw you loser." He panted.

They ran forward to make it 4 more laps. Tracer shot forward risking her accelerator failing in order to get ahead while at the same time Scouts reserves were running on fumes. He was paying so hard for the mistake he made where he went ahead without knowing the rules. Tracer finished lap three however with scout halfway to finishing his third lap was greatly falling behind. But then suddenly the pain stopped, and his muscles stopped aching, he then knew what was happening. He laughed and shot forward going at 40mph Tracer gasped as Scout passed her, "later sucker!" she heard him yell and laugh as he passed her. And with that he finished the final lap, however he couldn't slow down fast enough and slammed into the metal wall of the gym. He fell down on the floor his front facing the ceiling all the while panting furiously, he won.

Tracer ran up to him. "How? I planned for you to run ahead so I could out endure you, but when that didn't seem work I knew I could easily get ahead if I just got you to fall for the challenge after teasing you." She asked clearly surprised at scouts feat.

She lay next to him but not closely. Both staring at the ceiling.

"Remember when sniper punched medic tellin the doc to not dissect him? Well I just remembered that the doc dissected me as well, the main thing he did was replace my heart with a monkeys and attach a blinky thingy to that heart and put it in me." He then gasped another painful breath. "Anyway I also remember that he added two extra adrenaline glands, king cheetah glands I think, those kicked in on the last lap which guaranteed a sweet win and your dumbfounded face. He did that after he brought me back in a second time to his lab to get his stupid pet bird out of the inside of my chest."

Tracer couldn't believe it. She thought with her experience and powers she could easily win. But she underestimated the Boston boy. She realized that this guy probably has allot of experience of his own. Something that drove him more than just the wind in his hair and the rush of it, something personal she bet.

Without looking at him she asked abruptly, "So you up to telling me about yourself." With some hesitation Scout looked at her. "Alright doll." She rolled her eyes but giggled afterwards and started with her first question.

 **And that raps up this chapter.** **Surprised I made into a bratty teenager? Well to bad, this is my story, and if you dislike it go write your own fanfiction, after all that's what's awesome about this website is you can bring your imagination to words at least and have other people admire or hate your work for it. Anyway the reason why I hate is she is just too perfect, she is a gamer god at the age of 16 and then Overwatch had the stupid idea to recruit her just because she was a good gamer, he reminds me of the super popular Hot dumb girls in the largest group of the college cafeteria, they were bratty, popular, and everything about them was made to seem perfect. That's who reminds me of. Also the reason why I gave Scout some king cheetah adrenaline glands is because if I was medic and wanted to help my team than it just makes sense to do crazy stuff like this because he is a crazy mad scientist. Anyway expect another chapter soon in a day or two and before you go leave a comment and a review about how I did and I will improve for later updates.**

 **Until then peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone. This will (unfortunately) be a short chapter, its main purpose to open up new missions for the two teams and possibilities for relationships. Lena and Scout will be in the next chapter which will be around 12k words or so and will take around 4 days, the second story also the same length will be the recruitment of Zarya and Overwatch will try and find out what happened when with the infiltration of one of Russia's most secure military sights. After that chapter I will be working on the recruitment of Junkrat and Roadhog. Without further ado – Boop ;)**

"So where are you from?" Lena asked.

"I'm from Boston, you know, the one in 1970. I had 7 brothers, I was the smallest of the bunch, the little piggy toe they used to call me. To be honest they were bullies most of the time. I have about a thousand memories of their dumb little asses and about six of them are pleasant, the rest is just annoying garbage. They ganged up on me and beat me for being weak at times, other times they would start a fight and beat me to the punch so I couldn't participate. That's why I run really, to escape my problems, kinda pitiful if you think about it."

"Not really luv, you found a solution that works and made yourself into something that is unique. I'll admit I'm a tad bit jealous that you can run faster than me." Tracer said empathetically.

"So what's your story… can I call you Lena?" Scout asked.

"Mnnn… Only if you stop calling me doll." She replied with a smirk.

"No deal unless you stop calling me luv." Scout replied grinning.

"What! I call everyone that, heck its like my second favorite catchphrase... Fine you can call me Lena but only when we are not on a mission. Anyway I'm a naturally gifted pilot I'll have you know, I later was recruited by Overwatch and tested out their new ship which had a device on it called the Slipstream, the purpose for it was teleportation. The device didn't work and malfunctioned, why the brainiacs didn't do some test runs before putting me in the hunk of metal is beyond me. Anyway my timeline was separated from this world. I don't remember much but there was darkness everywhere and time and space didn't make sense for me. Then the monkey scientist you met named Winston made a machine that's now strapped on my chest which keeps me stable."

Scout was interested by the backstory but didn't exactly understand the math, he always hated the stuff when the teachers tried to teach it to him.

"How does it work exactly?" Scout asked.

"Timey wimey stuff, I think Winston said I was going several times faster than the speed of light, that's why everything was dark because light was going so slow it I couldn't keep up with me it or something like that, anyway my molecules didn't connect with any other matter and I was nowhere and everywhere, he made the device that hooked onto the fastest object in the area which was my molecules, after he got the signal he reduced the speed of my molecules with the machine he made until they matched the regular world. He called the device the chronological Accelerator and saved my life from being an eternal ghost, that's why him and I are best buds." She explained.

"Thanks for sharing, and in return I will try to be nicer to you, no promises though. Anyway is almost ten so I should be hitting the hay in my room." Scout said getting up and started to walk away.

"Try to be nice to Hana by the way, she can be a big help when you're in a pinch. Also anytime you want a run again just give me a call luv, I'm only a blink away." She said waving goodbye.

 **Authors notes: If you want Tracer x Scout give a comment about it and how intimate you want it, I will need a total of ten comments to convince me. And give a scale of 1/10 on how you want their relationship to go, 1 being a no, and 10 being intense sexual behavior because that is why I rated this as M to allow the opportunity for that to happen. And while I know that Tracer is gay in the original story line I say fuck you tumbler you incredibly overly political piece of shit. Granted Tracer in this story is bisexual like how it reads on** **every** **girls Tinder account. Emily will also be in the story and that is where the twist is going to come in for this story.**

Mercy and Medic in their shared room

"So why are you a doctor and what did you mainly do to contribute to science?" Mercy asked.

"I love how the human body works, it's the most versatile and adaptable of all other species I have met. I dedicated my life to discovering more about it and unlocking its secrets, no matter how gruesome." Medic responded.

"So you want to make a better world." Mercy asked, trying to find Medics motive.

"Oh no my dear, I merely like playing God, he created us, or evolution did, whichever suits your preference but honestly I don't care, anyway the only thing I want to make better are my own test subjects (cough) I mean patients." Medic said grinning evilly. This gave Mercy shivers and not in a good way.

"So you have no sense of good or evil?" Mercy asked horrified.

"My dear like my colleagues if I developed an sense of sympathy for the people I killed during my work I would be fired by the Madam Administrator, or at the very least I would lose the funding for my experiments and organs I collected from very rare breeds of animals across the world." Medic responded blankly.

"But what about your medical license? Wouldn't you lose that if you did some restricted experiments with a disregard to human safety?" Mercy asked, getting more and more on edge.

"My dear I know this might greatly concern you but I once preformed a dissection for fun and removed a man's entire skeletal system just for kicks, I was unfortunately found out and lost my medical license. But it was fun in the glory days of my experimentation, when I could do anything I wanted on ummmm (cough cough) prisoners on the death sentence." Medic lied, he knew after world war 2 Nazis were hated around the world after losing the war and their secrets revealed, and he was probably the worst of them all but kept those secrets close as possible. Although his teammates excluding Soldier knew about his past.

"You lost your medical license? After removing an entire man's skeleton? You are a monster!" Mercy said accusingly.

"My dear might I point out the hypocrisy you have, when I had the time to talk to Genji, your robotic ninja, he told me how you created the Reaper we met back at our old base, you and I both seem to have blood stained hands that no sanitizing soup can remove." Medic pointed out to her.

At this Mercy froze. He was right after all. She had created one of the most feared terrorists on earth and it was all her fault. She felt completely guilty at her mistake. But she only wanted to help people without thinking of the potential long term effects. She started to tear up.

"ohh my dear don't be such a baby, unlike ribs ego grows back. We just have to keep moving on and surviving and continue our work more importantly, for when we die some day they only thing we leave behind is our legacy, and I don't know about you but I hope to shake the very earth with my creations." Medic said putting his hand on her shoulder, still in a creepy but comforting way.

"Now my sehr geehrter, shall we cleanse the toxins that accumulate in our brains? In other words we need to sleep so our work is not hindered." Medic said sarcastically, then taking off his uniform just leaving him in a white shirt and trousers, also with a little bit of blood on them, he jumped into his bed and turned off his light.

"Goodnight Fräulein, oh and if you hear me talking in my sleep those are just the demons possessing my body and trying to take my soul early, not to worry I won't try to hurt you…. I think." And with that Mercy went to sleep as well.

 **Authors notes: If you want Medic x Mercy give a comment about it and how intimate you want it, I will need a total of ten to convince me. The relationship is complicated because one is a hero and the other is an evil Nazi scientist but I will try to make it work in future chapters if you want me to.**

The next morning the new Red team gathered together in the hanger bay of the base with Winston giving them the instructions. Apparently another Omnic crisis happened in Russia, this was the third incident. The two objectives necessary was to find out what happened, the second objective was to recruit a Russian bodybuilder named Zarya. The team assigned was Heavy, Sniper, spy, and Torbjorn.

Another objective of the day was to recruit two wastelanders in Australia code named Junkrat and Roadhog. They were wanted criminals on multiple countries so if they were recruited and sent onto a mission they needed to do it nobly in order to give them a better public opinion which would take work but would be difficult. Demoman, Soldier, and Reinhardt were given this assignment.

Engineer, Symmetra, and were given the task of building new barracks. 9 rooms to build for the Mercenaries and another 3 for the potentially new recruits that they would bring in today.

Scout and Tracer were told to go to Britain and check out the assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta who was something like a robotic version of Gandi Scout thought. The two runners would intercept the British government and try to find any clues of where Talon might be or why they assassinated the Omnic peacemaker. They would go with the Russian team and be dropped off on the way.

Meanwhile the Medic and Mercy would work on some new experimentation in the doctor's lab and try to merge their research in order to create a more effective piece of medical work.

With that said the two teammates split to engage in their missions.

 **Comment and review. Challenge- can you find all the references I made ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Apology on chapter 4 for some reason when I type in Hana's codename (Deva with a period) It doesn't show which is why you see the gaps like something should show there. Without further ado here you go.**

 **Chapter 6- I have a girlfriend**

Scout got into the ship after the debriefing and saying goodbye to the rest of the team either assigned to a separate mission. The ship door closed and then they flew out of the base.

Winston explained that all the governments of world monitored any ship or jet that went faster than the speed of sound which was why the Overwatch ship had to not break the sound barrier in order to be as off the grid as possible considering that they were doing something incredibly illegal by reforming. The trip much like the first time on the ship was boring for scout. What made it worse was that he was sitting right next to Torbjorn who was still cautious about Scout. An uncomfortable hour passed by.

In an attempt to get a conversation going Scout started with a question.

"So you got any dirt of Tracer?" He whispered. She was in the cockpit at the front of the jet with Winston flying as a co-pilot and as such out of earshot.

"Why on earth would I say anything that would lower the status of my friend?" Torbjorn asked accusingly glaring at him.

Scout at this point realized that he made a bad opener for a conversation but decided to change the subject instead of going down with an instantly sinking ship.

"Just trying to have a conversation, you seem like a cool guy, I always admired my teams engineer for being able to make all these cool things. What inspired you to get into tinkering; it seems so awesome at the stuff you are able to make like your arm or the turrets you make?" Scout remembered during his last supposed moments alive during the bread monster incident that Spy told him the secret to get women to like him was to compliment them on a characteristic, and then asking them a question on a subject they enjoy doing in their lives, and always agree with them, while at the same time being mysterious and not talking too fast or too much in order not to seem desperate or misleading. At the time the stuff didn't catch for Scout and seemed like quantum physics in difficulty. Spy also told him it's a good tactic to make friends fast such was the case as Scout was attempting with Torbjorn.

This tactic paid off as Torbjorn stopped glaring daggers at the boy and he calmed down, still not a smile. Yet. All the time Spy was watching his son do his work across the ship on the other side of the seats. 'he is a slow learner despite his quick physical speed, but he's getting the hang of getting information and making allies.' Spy would never admit it but he was actually proud that Scout had listened to his advice on how to make friends quickly.

"Well thanks I made the thing myself, I'm rather proud of it, you see I lost it during the Omnic wars against a Bastion, my arm was shot clean off up all the way to my shoulder as it fired a stream of bullets at me. My new arm can weld, grab, and fuse items, as well as a few other things, it's a fantastic multipurpose tool to make my machines, like a leatherman attached to my arm."

"Oh that's so cool, what stuff have you built?" Scout asked. At this point he was disinterest and wanted to bring the conversation topic back to Tracer but he needed to continue this conversation to get to that point.

"I am the best engineer on this whole goddamn planet, I used to build weapons for many organizations of the world, military, governments, anyone that would pay the money. So in a way I guess I can relate to you guys since I was as close to a gun for hire as you could get. Anyway I never liked the business, I saw the selfish reasons for which they used the weapons and how pitiful they really were behind all their cash and power. Overwatch gave me a better cause for helping to fight the Robot bastards." Torbjorn said.

At this point Scout recognized that Torbjorn was at the point of Overwatch, now he just needed to keep Overwatch talking about the group until they got on the topic of Tracer. Meanwhile Spy was very impressed with his son; he almost shed a sliver of a tear.

"So what can you tell me about Overwatch?" A whole realm of possibilities there for Torbjorn to answer, who knows, maybe someday Scout would follow in Spy's footsteps.

"Well you already met us, what would you like to know in particular." Torbjorn said eyeing him. He was beginning to suspect that maybe the kid had some alternate motive. This Scout didn't expect, he was just waiting for the Dwarf to keep rambling until he talked about Lena. Spy was beginning to get worried.

"Hmm let me think about that." Scout said buying himself more time.

A few moments later he came up with his answer. "I guess what was it like back in the glory days when you were loved throughout the world for the job you guys were doing." In truth Scout wanted to know what Tracer was like so long ago and a little about her past at a more personal level that she wasn't ready to answer.

"Well it was great, I made so many machines and took down so many robots, and we were really doing a great job. We were assigned teams to take down and clean out uprising Omnic crisis's. And that's where Lena came in, heck I even called out to her oh great the cavalry is here and she took it as her main catchphrase." Torbjorn said pondering on the nostalgia.

Spy at this point knew what Torbjorn was doing, he had to admit he was smart. He intentionally brought up tracer as a guess that scout would jump on it. He had to do something so he could defend his son from embarrassment.

Scout began to breath out the syllables that would be the exposure to his real motive. But he was then hit on the head by Spy.

"You imbecile, don't go bothering our new friends with your stupid questions!" He snapped. Truth be told he completely hated doing this but didn't want to risk failure for his son and ruining his fragile relationship with their new partners.

"What the fuck is the big deal you French piece of garbage!" Scout yelled out, massaging his now sire head.

Before Spy could respond the ship stopped and tracer met them in back.

"Alright loves we've reached England. Winston has to drop us off on the shore a large distance from London to avoid being seen by the city that Overwatch is back in town. I got my roommate to help pick us up and from there it will be a three hour drive to London."

Scout still massaging the back of his head followed Lena. As the ship landed they saw their pickup. It was a small care and it looked like a dark red Volkswagen but it was floating in the air. 'I guess everything in the future flies,' Scout thought to himself.

The Overwatch ship opened its doors; Scout and Tracer grabbed their things and went up to the Slug bug. Scout saw the passenger and she was a tall redhead with freckles, she wore a green scarf and a white long sleeve shirt.

Tracer was in shotgun and Scout was in the back.

"Hello luv, oh you still wearing the scarf I got you? That is so sweet of you." Tracer said putting her palms up to her face smiling.

"Why wouldn't I, you are my girlfriend after all." Emily said.

Scout didn't think anything of the phrase girlfriend. The reason for which being is that he just thought it meant best friend, like when his ma said she was going to hang out with her girlfriends she really meant best friends.

This image of Lena's and Emily's relationship was shattered as they got into the car and both kissed each other. Scout at this was completely heartbroken realizing the truth. Back in 1970 lesbians and gays were looked down on and still a rarity, but maybe in the future it became more accepted he realized with horror.

With that the three started to drive to London. Tracer introduced Emily to Scout at which she said hello and reached her hand behind the back seat to shake his, after a brief amount of hesitation Scout reluctantly shook it. Scout remained silent for a big part of the trip; he was just staring out of the window looking into the clouds. Tracer noticed it but didn't pay much mind to it thinking he was just trying to keep his promise to her to not be as bratty.

After a number of hours they finally reached the outskirts of London. Scout himself had only been there a few times in 1970, the reason for which being is that he needed to secure a few weapons dealers for the Administrator. He either was sent in to scout out the area with spy and see if it was a legit location or not just some trap. Since Heavy was the heavy weapons guy he would do the dealing, also he was assigned to do it because of the intimidation factor. Other times they would just kill everyone if the black market dealers seemed too shady for their liking or if the Red team didn't get enough funding from the Administrator to buy new weapons.

The London that was in the future had definitely changed. The center of London was now like a futuristic New York, with building higher than the empire state building. They went through the city and then pasted it on the other side. Emily dropped them off in an ally way. This was there stop.

Scout, Emily and Tracer went through a chain link fence. As they went Tracer told Scout that this used to be a secret Overwatch outpost, allot smaller in accommodation but still large, it was also Winston's main home as well as Athena's central programs until the two of them moved because the location was compromised by Talon. However that didn't mean that Talon would come back anytime soon. Overwatch with the help of Torbjorn doubled the defenses, security, and the entrance.

Tracer walked up to the end of the ally and tapped on the brick wall in quick succession, after which the pushed on a set of bricks that were out more than the rest. The bricks slid inward and then dropped revealing a electronic pad. The pad then went forward and tilted up at Tracer. She typed in the key code, then scanned her hand with her glove off. A small microphone extended from the edge of the tablet.

"Tracer mode." Tracer spoke into it. Instantly two turrets came out from one side of brick wall and another popped out from a garbage can. A laser pointed at Scouts and Emily's heads, about to fire a bullet straight through their brains. "And guests!" Tracer said quickly. The turrets went immediately back to their hidden positions on standby once again. Then the brick wall Tracer was facing went back in on itself and descended to the ground revealing an elevator showing the Overwatch insignia.

"Pretty cool right?" Emily asked Scout.

"Yeah…I guess." Scout said. To be honest he was a little more than a bit bummed by the fact that his new crush not only had a relationship but was apparently a lesbian. Meaning even if the couple brooked up Tracer would just pic someone else.

They all got in the elevator as a Athena greeted them. "Welcome Tracer and Scout, and to you as well Emily."

"Gee thanks for almost forgetting about me." Emily said jokingly.

"I would never dream about forgetting you, anyway we have an important mission, Winston is on the screen waiting to debrief you for your next step." Athena said.

After a minute of going down and down the elevator they finally reached their destination. A small screen on the side of the elevator read that they had descended 100 meters (328.084 feet). The doors opened showing many computer storage units and processors. The room was two floors and had a workbench on the first floor and a computer on the second. They took the stairs to the second which was Winston's computer. Tracer typed in the password scout glanced and it looked like "What the world could be-[=]-[=]- ." The symbol she typed in at the end using the keyboard looked like a pair of rectangular glasses.

The screen opened up to show Winston looking at them while flying the jet.

"Ah good you made it to London, I already dropped off the other team in Russia and am now heading back to base, when you are near completing your mission, give me a call and we will pick up from the same location. Oh and before I forget hello Emily! Anyway back to the topic- a number of months ago before Overwatch was reformed Lena dealt with an expert sniper code named Widowmaker, she assassinated an Iris leader named Tekhartha Mondatta. Your mission is to try and find any clues that she may have left behind, the government so far has done nothing about this and its your job to infiltrate the base and find out what you know, I think that some members of the Government may be working with Talon. In my workshop is one set of Symmetra's portals in case you need an escape, a hacking device that you will put on the government servers to send any information we want through Athena via Quantum encryption, and an invisibly shield that will only work temporarily for about a minute or so while you move around so don't use it unless you need to because it can only work once."

Taking a breath Winston pushed a few buttons on his dashboard which displayed the layout of the complex.

"It is several hundred meters below the Parliament of the United Kingdom and the underground complex is several times larger than the Parliament itself. I'll admit it took a lot of work to find this place, the British Government didn't cut corners on this one. Your job is to get to the main server located at the lowest part of the base, this server is connected to all others and once the hacking device is hooked on it will send a direct connection to Athena who will then look through any and all relevant data and send it back to base. I also got two key cards for you Tracer and Scout that will be your security passes, they just came out of the ID printer. Once inside you will need to knock out two guards and get there uniforms as disguises. This entire lab will now self-destruct in 5….4….3.." At this Scout panicked and was about to run for the door "Ahhh just kidding, I really had you there didn't I? I've always wanted to say that but didn't get the chance to up until now! Anyway good luck on your mission you two. Emily will know what to do next." With that the monitor went blank.

Tracer was laughing really hard at Winston. "Oh that bloke is such a riot, I love him!"

With that the two grabbed there fake ID's and also the gear they from Winston, they put it in messenger bag that would blend in when they got inside that Scout would carry. The group went back up the elevator and then drove off to Lena and Emily's apartment to get a set of casual clothes.

After twenty minutes they arrived to the small flat, it was an area that looked like the regular Britain that Scout remembered during his brief experiences on missions. They went up four floors to the top of the complex. Scout explored around the area while Lena and Emily got things in order.

Scout got a pair of black jeans and a white button up shirt, a red tie, a brown vest, fancy black shoes, and a grey ivy cap. After getting everything put on he looked at himself in the mirror. He was surprised, this was a good look on him and would work perfectly with the messenger bag. All and all this reminded him of the messenger boys that he used to see in Boston who cried out extra! Extra! Back when he was a kid. He was rather dashing in it. If he ever got back to 1970 maybe he should stick with the style he thought.

Lena was next into the bathroom after Scout to change into her casual apparel. She came out and scout had to admit she looked pretty hot with it on. She wore blue jeans, a white tank top with an England flag in the middle of her chest, and a brown leather jacket that looked allot like her pilot jacket but this one was one size bigger and not as tight, she had on some red converse shoes with white trim, and to complete the image she wore Shades. But then he saw that she wasn't wearing her time piece thingy.

"What happened to your time thing on your boobs?" Scout asked. He was still sulking after learning about Tracers girlfriend so he kind of brought out his anger on her.

"What's with the sass? Last I checked that role is reserved for yours truly." She said smirking while putting on her shades. Before Scout could retort she answered his question "the thing doesn't have to be attached to me, it's just that I do so much running that it would fall off. But the biggest side effect is that I can't blink or recall." (Authors notes: It makes freaking sense). Lena said pointing behind her with a small shoulder backpack, in it her Chronological Accelerator keeping her alive in this timeline.

"You sweethearts ready?" Emily asked at the front door ready to leave. "I'm gonna drop you off at the Subway nearest to the United Kindom Parliament, after which you need to make it quickly on the tracks without being seen and then make it to a closed off section of the track, the closed track is right below Parliament and right above the mission, there is a locked door with a combination. The password is 1659. After which you will need to go down the ladder, from there all you need to do is to follow the instructions that Winston suggested."

With that they went outside and into the small car. After another 20 minutes they reached their destination. This Subway was one of the least used but still close to Parliament so it wouldn't take them hours of walking in dark tunnels to make it to their location.

"The tunnel is St James's Park/Platform 2, it's been in operation for ages. Anyway you will need to hurry before another train comes around every 3 minutes, you need to avoid being seen at all costs. The unused station that has the secret passage called Sumatra road, remember the password is 1659. Good luck." And with that Scout and Tracer exited the vehicle and headed down to the Subway.

Emily then drove off. After she was out of view of the station she picked up her phone and then dialed a number. After a few moments of ringing the person on the other end answered.

"It's done, they are in." Emily said emotionless.

"We'll be in touch, for now head back to your flat; I'll meet there and get your things packed. Boop." The voice on the other end was scrambled; you couldn't tell if it was a male or female. But Emily knew exactly who it was. She smiled and congratulated herself on her performance as she drove off back to her apartment.

 **Thus concludes part 1 out of 2 on Tracers and Scouts mission, but what they don't know is it's all a trap**. **Scale of 1-10 how personal do you want their relationship to go? leave a comment on your answer. Also after much thought I have concluded that it is better to have short chapters as soon as possible instead of having super long chapters that you wait for for weeks or months, if you disagree with that tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiler: If you don't like TracerxScout don't read this chapter. I will go back on their story line after I am done with the Australia mission and the Russia mission. They will each be around the same length to provide equal storytime and good amounts of content.**

 **Comment about this chapter on you opinion on how I did.**

Scout and Tracer together went down into the subway; no one really suspected them of anything. Scout picked a lock to a janitors closet, in it he hid Symettra's inactive teleporter, once the job was done they would set up the other end and get the hell out of their without having to go back the way they came. They waited for the subway train to come by and stop, soon the train would arrive and after that they would jump onto the tracks in the mess of the crowd to avoid being seen by the security cameras after which they would have 3 minutes before another train came by. In the meantime they would have a little time to kill.

"So you a lesbian?" Scout asked abruptly, he just wanted to get this over with still in a mood.

"What's with that question? But to be honest nah I'm really not, allot of people think I am, even my fans who used to follow me on the internet back when I was the Overwatch mascot thought I was a lesbian, allot of perverts wrote stupid fanfictions and so forth on me and Widowmaker makin' love and so forth, heck their was even a clearly CGI porn of me, it was pretty hot i'll admit even thought at first I was grossed out, but nah I just like boys and girls, mostly girls, but sometimes guys." She said casually honest, after all honesty was an essential factor of trust. She was curious why he asked? Was he phobic of the behavior, maybe, he was from 1970 after all back when the behavior was looked down on.

"Ahh gotcha." He smiled realizing there was a chance. His jealously was something he noted and it was strong with him, he always had it around his older brothers, while ma always told him to play nice he never did, maybe he could frame Emily or do something to her to get rid of her. He was a mercenary first after all and definitely not a hero. Once they were done with this mission he would be one step closer to having Overwatch help the Red team to find the Australium and getting back to Miss Pauling. Not only that but this mission benefitted them both, maybe Talon had something to do with the Australium or at the very lease knew about it. Finding them was a step to finding the Australium and then getting back to Miss Pauling. Even if he couldn't get the chance with the British time traveler he was sure that he had a thing with Miss Pauling, hoping someday she would return the feelings.

Snapping out of his dark fantasies and dream world he came back to reality as Tracer nudged him and walked forward signaling that they move out. The train had arrived. They walked at the same pace with the crowd and moved in a diagonal fashion to the back of the train. The doors opened and the crowd from the train merged with the crowd on the docking platform. Tracer and Scout slid inbetween the wall and the train and quietly hopped down on the tracks. She took out her Chronologic Accelerator to keep up with Scout her device illuminating the path with its blue iridescent light. With that they started to run towards the secret station.

After a quick two minutes they found the tracks that were never used, the entrance was boarded up, Scout pulled out his shotgun.

"What are you doing people will hear…" Before Tracer could stop Scout he had already fired the shots into the boards ripping them to shreds.

"Your welcome hun, now let's move we got a job to do." He said smirking at her. They went down the tunnel just avoiding the next train. This part of the track was much older and in disrepair, instead of the anti-gravity tracks on the regular metro this one was plain old iron tracks with rust destroying it with time. Moss covered the walls and ceiling, rats crawled along the sides moving aside for the unwelcome attention. Water dripped down making the empty tunnel. Any person would be scared to go down here. Scout was a little off-put by the sight but he used to crawl through sewers before with tons of rats in them in order to sneak into the blue base. The scariest thing that he ever saw was a Pyro shark and he barely made it out of there alive, he managed to finish a sip of bonk just before a Neon Annihilator was about to hit him, he managed to dodge it and get out without being fried, he did not however complete the mission sense his cover was blown.

Tracer however was especially creeped out. While she put on this tough and brave girl persona she like many women had a larger desire for cleanliness more so than a lot of men which included Scout himself, that's one of the things that he admired about Miss Pauling, she would do some messed up shit! He signed with annoyance, while he understood the discomfort from Lena she was their light source and was practically hugging his back.

"Tracer give me your accelerator so I can see in front of me." He sighed with annoyance.

"Fine…. But promise you will give it back." Tracer asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you scaredy cat." Scout said waving his hand side to side nonchalantly.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" She said pouting. Scout would have guested that this gesture was super cute but he couldn't see what Lena was doing. "Fine…. Here." She said with reluctance, reaching in front of Scout holding her accelerator.

"Thanks you scaredy cat." He laughed teasing her once again. He quickly received a punch in the arm, while not hard it still did hurt.

"Ow… Well I guess I deserved that." He said. Using the arm that hurt the least now he held up Tracers accelerator above his head to light the way.

After another number of minutes they found the door they were looking for. Tracer pulled up the map of the ancient subway and confirmed that this was their stop. The door itself had a metal panel covering the keypad, after picking the lock which kept the keypad from being accessed Tracer typed in the code 1659. With a click the door unlocked and the two looked inside showing a ladder just as Emily had told them, the hole that occupied the later was big enough to fit two heavies at least scout thought. He handed Tracer back her Chronological accelerator.

"Ladies first." Scout said mockingly bowing next to the pit with his hands outstretched to it. He decided that if he couldn't have the girl he was just going to like his regular asshole self for now until he found a way to get Emily to dump Lena or another option came up.

"Ohhh what a gentleman." Tracer replied smirking.

Tracer grabbed a piece of rubble the size of a fist and let go. She then listened intently as the rubble fell. After 10 long seconds they heard the echo. Tracer then started counting on her figures doing the math about how far down it was.

"Acceleration equals the change in velocity divided by the time. The time was ten seconds. The units for acceleration are meters per second squared." Tracer began to remember the math and look up while doing it. She probably knew this stuff or had to know it sense she was a pilot Scout realized. After a number of seconds trying to listen to Tracer do the math, which just sounded to him like "blah, blah, blah, I'm Tracer and I'm super hot, I may like you but I have a girlfriend, and like you I have a great ass…." Scout was then pulled back to reality as Lena she napped her fingers in front of him.

"Scout are you even listening to me?" Tracer asked clearly pissed that she didn't have her audiences attention.

"Nope didn't hear a word of it." Scout relied honestly. "but I do have a question, If I was to fall down there, how long would it take?"

"Exactly the same amount of time as the rock as long as the air resistance was the same." Tracer replied factually.

"Great, hold on tight." Scout said picking up Tracer bridal style.

"Wait what the fuck are you doing!?" She asked clearly surprised trying to break free.

"Like I said hold on tight!" He responded. And he stepped up to the edge of the deep dark hole. Without further ado he stepped forward and fell. The air rushed passed them.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU PSYCHOPATHIC PIECE OF SHIT YOU'VE DOOMED US BOTH!" Tracer screamed at him closing her eyes continuing to swear at him and clearly freaking out holding onto him, she probably ripped out what little chest hair he had.

'10….9…8…7…...6…..5….4…..3….2….' Scout thought to himself ignoring Tracer. At 1 he jumped in mid-air decelerating them both, he remembered engineer and medic worked together and implanted in his feet a cybernetic pad that screwed with gravity temporarily, which was why he could double jump. He asked during the experiment what it would take to double jump with his strength alone engineer quickly told him that that would be impossible but if it did happen it would most likely result in a nuclear explosion as the atoms would be crushed and not be able to move out of the way fast enough causing a massive explosion of energy. Scout then jumped a second time at half a second still holding onto Tracer. He then hit the ground roughly but better than a bloody pancake.

"Tracer I thought heroes were never scared. You really are a scaredy cat." Scout chuckled to himself.

Before Lena could retort Scout silenced her by putting a hand over her mouth. "While I love that cute voice of yours we have a job to do and I hope the people in the base didn't hear your words of cussing a storm." Scout said trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter.

Tracer then looked to the side and considered the consequences then after a brief moment nodded giving him a thumbs up. Putting her down she whispered "don't ever do that again."

"Yeah yeah, now let's get this job done." Scout said waving her off. They looked in front of them in, it was a metal door with white plating. They opened it up just a sliver of a millimeter. Peaking outside they saw two guards walking away from them, there was no one behind them, a camera was scanning the area but it was turned away from the two guards but was about to rotate in a few seconds. Scout saw the opportunity.

"Wait here doll." He whispered. He ran forward as quickly as he could. The guards turned around to face the noise but reacted too slowly as their faces were smashed by Scouts baseball bat instantly going unconscious. He then quickly grabbed the collars of the now unconscious guards back in the way he came where Tracer was waiting.

"Brutal, but nice." She said complimenting his work. Scout closed the doors and started to take off the guards clothes leaving just the underwear on. He didn't even ask Tracer to turn around and decided to tease her some more by stripping right in front of her. She scuffed and turned around but had to admit he was pretty lean and muscular. She however asked him to wait outside until she changed when it was her turn to get in her disguise. Peaking again to see if the camera was facing away from the door he was looking through he moved to the wall in the cameras blind spot. (Authors note: I will not do anything super cheesy that only happens in perverted manga or anime co-incidences, I will try to be as realistic as possible in order to make the story more serious and believable). After a few moments of waiting Tracer came out wearing her uniform, it was a little big on her since it was a male uniform but it worked out. She handed him his fake ID and put hers on as well, she also grabbed the guard's police officer batons and pistols to complete the disguise. The final touch was when she put her accelerator in her back pack.

"I gagged the guards and handcuffed them to the ladder, they won't be able to get out for quite a while, and hopefully they will be found in the next deep clean security check, by then we will be long gone." She said adjusting her hat. She giggled sweetly.

"Yeah, I gotta say this reminds me of the times I went with spy on his missions, he rarely trusted me to keep my mouth shut, but after a few lessons from him I got the hang of it, recon and hit n' run was my game after all on the team." Scout said.

"Ever get the feeling of déjà vu?" Tracer asked giggling playfully.

"You know it. Anyway let's stick to the job and rap this up like a Christmas present unda the tree." Scout said.

The first thing on their checklist was to find the security room, knock out the guy watching the cameras and hack them using Winstons de-coding device to destroy the memory servers pertaining to any and all cameras in the base. It wasn't that hard to find it. It was a door that read authorized access only after all. They stood at attention and formally knocked on the door. After a few moments of waiting the security officer opened the door.

"Orders from the prime minister, manual computer scan and check. Are you the only one on duty monitoring the base?" Tracer asked.

"Yeah, however I'm having a bit of an issue right now, two guards just went missing around sector one." The guard responded.

"Oh those blokes, yeah we knocked them out by the secret subway exit." Tracer said quickly, the guard tried to pull out his pistol to point it at Tracer or try and yell out for help. But before he could do anything Tracer already had whipped out the police officers baton she took and hit him hard on the temple getting him to fall back in pain. Scout immediately ran forward pasted Tracer and through the door going in behind the guard putting his forearm under the man's adam's apple, and with his other hand he pressed against the back of the man's head to prevent him from head-butting him in the nose. Rotating his radius and ulna he closed off the blood flow to the man's brain, and closing his windpipe. For a few seconds he struggled trying desperately to get air. And then he went limp.

"Did you kill him?" Tracer said with concern closing the door behind her. Scout loosened his hold and checked for a pulse. He was faintly breathing and the pulse stabilized.

"He's fine, although when he wakes up in an hour or so he's gonna have a killer headache. I should know, Soldier used to practice his holds on me, the reason why he did it on only me was because I was the fastest so if he could get the drop on me he could do it on anyone else, In return he showed me allot of close quarters combat." Scout said scratching his throat remembering all the back braking holds that soldier inflicted on him.

"Well that comes in handy, maybe you could show me your moves sometimes, hell maybe even go in a sparring session." Tracer proposed. Scout immediately daydreamed on all the intimate things that could happen but reminded himself of the mission.

"Hell yeah and I will kick your sorry ass." Scout said accepting the challenge as he walked over to the security camera displays.

"This is rather dashing and corny and all but we have a mission to complete." Tracer said. She then pulled out Winston's hacking device and put it into the nearby port on the main computer.

"Processing, intercepting code, access granted, deleting all security tapes and disabling cameras, unlocking lower floors." Athena's voice said as the monitor read the percentage of completion. After a few moments the process completed, Tracer and Scout than moved out of the room and went to the elevator which went down to the bottom floor. Upon entering they saw a long line of guards 11 in total. They would never get past them, these were senior officers and would immediately notice the newbies. The main officer walked up to them, he was huge, maybe as big as Reinhart.

"What are you doing here, I don't recognize you two, and no one told us we were getting visitors."

"We are new, we…we…. Oh forget it." Scout said jump up and grabbed the man's head with his hands and rammed his knee into the giants nose breaking it instantly and splattering blood over the poor man's eyes blinding him.

Tracer pulled out the pistols she stole from the guards and started shooting at the legs of the guards, not causing lethal damage but removing them from the fight Scout then began knocking each of them out with his bat.

"Security breach, all teams to bottom floor, one male and female we need backup right the fuck now!" A security guard screamed into his radio until he was silenced with the butt of Tracers gun across his temple. At that the alarms started to sound. Since Athena had already disabled all the doors they didn't have to worry about them closing on them and shutting them off, but they still had the problem of the cavalry coming in fast.

Scout smashed the panel on the elevator in hopes of delaying it and ran with Tracer to the main computer. As he was running with her he remembered something.

"Didn't the monkey give us an invisibly cloak?" He asked innocently.

"Oh shit I totally blanked out and forgot! Anyway we can't change the past, well I can but only on myself, anyway we need to complete the job and then teleport out of here!"

They ran through the hallways trying to remember the map that they say Winston use in the debriefing. After several painstaking moments they found it. It was a processor that was a pillar connected to the rest of the facility. Tracer ran up to it and plugged in Athena.

"Transmitting all data to headquarters. 10 percent complete….. predicted time 5 minutes." Athena said.

"5 minutes! We don't have that much fucking time, guards are gonna come done that hallway in less than 3 minutes at most and we probably don't have enough bullets for all the bodies coming!"

"I know I know, I hope you can you deal with them? As best you can? Use the invisibility cloak and be a ghost, remember it can only last a minute so give them hell, try not to kill anyone!" Tracer barked at Scout serious this time.

He smiled and agreed on the plan. He set up the Symmetra's teleporter and ran forward. After going back to the entrance he waited at the end of the hallway for the elevator to open. One minute passed. He started to sweat as his heart started to race and his adrenaline kicked in, this was going to be fun he thought. Two minutes. Then he heard the elevator ding. Pulling out the cloaking device he went invisible. Purple pixels circled around him; after the process was done he looked at his hand. It wasn't there but he could feel it, this was probably the same sensation that spy felt when he cloaked, he had to admit this was a creepy feeling at first but he didn't have time to get comfortable.

The doors opened showing a wave of twelve guards. He smiled remembering his times in the MannvsMachine wars against Gray Mann. He readied his baseball bat to swing it as if a hundred baseballs were coming at him.

He rushed forward at the oncoming officers.

 **From captain of the guards perspective in the back** : We were running forward when suddenly the guy in front of use shot up wards and hit the ceiling, then the second guard was thrown to the side. This was unreal, almost as if some invisible phantom was throwing them around.

"Retreat and open fire in a line." As I yelled this two more guards fell as their heads smashed together.

We all regrouped and shot forward in a line. I didn't see any blood, we missed but where was the ghost?! Realizing my mistake I cried out for everyone with a pair of goggles to go infrared to find a heat signature. Two went forward and put their on goggles. They looked around but couldn't see anything, they started to panic. They kept searching, no one even daring to breath. You could hear the beads of sweat hitting the floor.

"No one here in front of us sir!" One of them shouted.

After a tense moment "Wait I got a heat source, its allot faster than the rest of us. Hold on." The guard turned around and pointed. "He's right behind us!"

Everyone turned but were too late, I felt a pain in the back of my head as the world went dark.

 **Back to Scouts perspective:** The rest was child's play, he knew that the best way to destroy the blue team was to take out the leader and the one barking the orders. As such he waited for the boss to show himself, afterwards he would take him out. The two with the goggles pointed their guns at scout since they could see him but they were wayyy too slow. He pulled out his scattergun and shot their legs, it would be a brutal medical bill but they would live. The rest was as easy like shooting fish in a barrel. The group panicked and shot in all directions, some of them even shot their teammates which was just an amateur move. After another quick 10 seconds they were all disabled.

Before Scout could take much of a breather he saw that the elevator was about to open again, he gowned looking at the time. It had only been 40 seconds. The longest moments of his life maybe! He's cloak began to fiz showing bits of his figure, he didn't have enough time to get the jump on them with the invisibility on.

He thought quickly. If he couldn't stay invisible he would make it stay that way. He grabbed a soldiers pistol and started to quickly shoot out the ceiling lights, he grabbed one of the two guards infrared and turned it on. He then laid down leaning on one of the unconscious guards using the same tactic he used at the secondary blue spawn in 2fort in the corner. Waiting for some unsuspecting stupid noob sniper to come out and quickly find his head bashed in.

The door opened.

"Flashlights!" One of them shouted an order.

Scout could count a total of 14, a little more than the last squad. All the guards checked on the unconscious bodies to see if they were alive. They reached him a few moments later, he had to remain completely still until they all passed him and then he would get the jump on them all. And at the worst time he got an itch on his nose!

A guard checked him over. He couldn't hold still for long, he had to scratch it. And then an idea hit Scout , a stupid insane one, but he remembered as he watched meet the spy with the red team that spy had filmed and compiled that spy had done something similar.

He groaned as if he just woke up from a horrible headache, he put his palm on his forehead and with his other hand he discretely scratched his nose relieving himself from the irresistible itch. The guard that was checking him over, middle aged man, 5 foot 10 with brown hair and grey streaks, gasped realizing that Scout was awake.

"We got a live one!" He shouted to the rest of the group. They all gathered around scout

"What happened here Son?" A big man stepped forward, probably the squad leader.

"Intruder alert, a group of spies are in the base… oh man my head stings…. They were all knug fu fighting and crap like that, they knocked us all out, I was one of the first to go down. After they took care of us the fled down the hallway and to the left." Scout said. He was following exactly as spy had done, misdirection, Tracer was in fact to the right and then down the hallway around 50 meters away.

"We got it. Half of us will go left, the other half will go right. Harry, Oliver, Jack, Harold, and Alvin will go with me to the left. The rest go left, Alfie will stay with the boy. Let's move! Move! Move!" he shouted. Scout realized that he had to do something. If that computer was damaged in a firefight the mission would be a bust. But he couldn't do anything while the group was still with him.

He waited painstaking seconds until the squad separated leaving him with Alfie. Before the guy could say anything he jabbed him in the throat with his fist leaving the guy gasping for air on the ground and ran for it. Turning left and chasing after the squad. They heard him and turned. They recognized him and were probably either thinking what happened to Alfie or if he has something important to tell them. Those questions circling through there fragile heads were silenced as Scout pulled out his cleaver, throwing it at the closest soldier going straight through his foot making him scream in pain. The rest opened fire on him realizing he was the intruder. Scout jumped on the wall pushing himself up towards the ceiling, pulling out his baseball bat he grabbed his pal and started going for the home run. Falling down in the center of the squad he started bashing in their heads trying hard to do it with enough force to knock them out but not too much to kill them. The ones he couldn't get he shot in the leg with his pistol. Once they were all out of the match he knocked out the ones awake out so they couldn't call for backup.

He looked at the clock and this time it had been a bit longer 1 minute and 20 seconds. Tracer with Athena should be wrapping up their part of the job. Scout rushed forward, he had to make it back to her. After a few moments, and painful for some odd reason he got back to Tracer.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Athena is done, let's finish this." She said. She grabbed the portable Athena and put it in her backpack with her accelerator. She was smiling but before she could say something like "ready to go luv?" she looked down at him and gasped, covering her face with her hands.

"What, I know right, I'm so handsome." He said cockily.

"It's not that luv." Tracer said pointing down. Scout looked at where he was pointing and realized that his torso was riddled with bullet holes, one of the last groups he faced must have got lucky. He then started to cough up blood.

"Oi! This is no time for standin' around." She said holding tears in her eyes. She grabbed Scout and threw him in the portal jumping in after him. They flew through it into the janitors closet. She pressed a button on the teleporter for the self-destruct of the exit they just came out of. This would destroy any evidence they left behind and the main computer they hacked, leaving the flash drive with the only copy. But that wasn't the important thing right now. Scout was bleeding out. She laid him down as she frantically looked around for any medical supplies.

Tracer looked around desperate to find something to close the bullet holes and stop the bleeding. She didn't know much about medicine or stopping the blood, oh hell there was so much coming out. Scout was going pale. She saw a small medicine pouch and desperately opened it. She ripped open his shirt and started to wrap the body with bandages. Shit! This pouch was severely outdated and only had primitive things in it, not healing pills or the health packs that Overwatch used when deployed on missions. She didn't know what any of this stuff was.

Scout tried to lift his head but Lena put his head on her lap telling him not to move. He tried again and managed to grab the emergency kit from Lena's hands, after a little bit of rummaging he found what he was looking for. The label on the bottle read Silver Nitrate.

"Lena…. Nice try… but I need you to take off the bandages. This stuff will close the wounds. Doc said something like cauterizing or some crap like that." He weakly coughed several times. "Get a stupid towel, soak it in water, then put this stuff on. Afterwards….. I need you to hold on a sec." Scout paused and looked up at the ceiling. "God I know this is a bummer but I can't flex for you today or play Foosball with you, I got a hot chick next to me and I don't want to hear her cry!" He looked back at Lena. "Afterwards put the towel on me, this is gonna hurt me allot but I think it will stop the bleeding, at least I hope so, before you bring the pain train find me a belt or cloth or something for me to bite onto to dull out tha screaming."

Lena rummaged through the things in the janitors closet and found what scout was looking for; a rag would have to do, and a half empty water bottle, she then put the silver nitrate on the wet rag spreading it evenly. She didn't manage to find a gag for Scout but went back to him. Undoing her lousy work of bandages she held the rag directly over him.

"I'm sorry Scout but I didn't find any gag for you!" She said thinking of anything to help relieve the pain, she then had an idea, it was corny and embarrassing, but it might distract him for a brief moment. "Scout can you hear me?" She asked sweetly while bringing his head back on her lap. He responded with a brief nod close to losing consciousness. "What was your first kiss like?" he groaned in pain with his eyes closed, "didn't have one yet doll" he said.

Lena breathed in sharply and held her breath. "Well then I'm sorry for what is coming."

"What do you mea…. Before Scout could finish his sentence fireworks exploded in his brain in an instant. His lips collided with something else, soft and yet firm, it was an amazing feeling of pure harmony. The fireworks continued in his brain exploding with new information and sensations he never knew were possible for a human to experience, he didn't know what was going on but it felt like heaven. Then pain started to come in, searing pain, it was like he was being burned alive by pyros flames. He was about to scream but then the beautiful and blissful fireworks continued even more intensely, trying to suppress the noise of pain.

He opened his eyes just a sliver.

Lena was kissing him.

 **Comment if you want more content like this**


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to the outback

**Sorry for the late update. Also I'm sorry guest for being insulting and I was having a ruff day after being put down by another company that I had an Interview with. So far no luck after a week of trying to find a job in the new state I** **recently moved to. Anyway that's enough about my personal life. Without further ado here you go.**

 **Chapter 8: Welcome to the outback-**

"Well bloody hell, looks like someone threw a party… I'm somewhat jealous." Demoman said observing the area popping the cap off of his twelfth bottle of beer. Reinhardt, Soldier, and the drunken Scotsman looked over the barren wasteland. Cities were toppled down as gunshots rang in the background. The two mercenaries were glad that they didn't bring Sniper along, he would be pissed, and come to think of it he would throw his jarate filled with piss everywhere in a rage if they brang him along.

Anyway moments ago they were dropped off and began to realize how big of the explosion Winston was talking about that happened in Australia. They were debriefed by him once he dropped off the third team in Russia. He explained that the real reason that they were trying to recruit Junkrat and Roadhog is because Junkrat before turning the continent into a fallout paradise he discovered a treasure or secret while going through an omnic safe. Once he broke in through good old fashioned explosives he instantly became one of the most wanted men in the world around $25 million dollars pay. Now almost every mercenary, bounty hunter, and assassin in the world wants his head. The teams mission was to find Junkrat and convince him to tell them the secret about the omnics, whatever it was it was big and they knew it, how could it not be.

"Alright maggots about face. Hear me out, we scout out the area avoiding the roads, they just scream trap, we find the tallest fallen down building and observe the area. When we hear a large explosion we go investigate, our target is after all a demo just like our black Scottish cyclops." Soldier barked.

"Winston told me I was in charge, and for your information that was just what I was about to say." Reinhardt explained. He was then insulted when Soldier said affirmative and then saluted him with a big L across his fore head.

"I don't care what we do as long as we find a good place to drink." Demo said. Burping as he finished off another drink and then grabbed a new one from god knows where.

They began to march toward the tallest skyscraper in the area avoiding the main roads. This took longer and was difficult to keep quite because of Reinhardt's giant armor. They ran into a few scavengers but quickly fled once they saw the three men armed to the teeth. After another hour they reached their destination. The complex was mostly intact but had a few holes gaping out of the sides, also the thing was completely dirty.

They started at the base of the building which had already been ransacked with no supplies to be seen. Going to the fire escape stairs they looked up and saw hundreds of floors up. "Screaming eagles!" Soldier shouted at the bottom of the stairs. He pulled out his bazooka and then pointed it below his feet on the ground. He crouched down bending his legs and then jumped firing his rocket launcher at the same time.

"This man is completely mad!" Reinhardt proclaimed surprised at the incredibly dangerous maneuver just to go up a flight of stairs faster.

"Yeah mate. He even fights naked while covered in honey sometimes. On that day even the devil scarred himself while looking, hell I have one eye and I wish I was blind that day." Demoman agreed. He then put down his sticky launcher and started doing the same thing as Soldier going up the stairs.

Reinhardt started to massage his temples as he followed suit. On the way he saw several bodies, fresh from being killed. Several decapitations and guts sprayed around the area, most likely the Demo and Soldier. He finally reached the top at which his two teammates were fighting over a pair binoculars looking down the scope together.

"Where did you get the binoculars from?" He asked

"Spoils of war!" Soldier proclaimed as he pointed at a body next to them with his neck completely torn out.

Reinhardt was getting increasingly nervous; these people were backward savages just like the people they were trying to find. After a number of hours Soldier and Demo got bored and tossed the binoculars to Reinhardt, they then began playing cards while Soldier shared one of his cigars with the Scottish man and they both began smoking in silence. Reinhardt getting bored as well decided to break the silence.

"What is most important to you men in life?" He asked.

"Honor and America." Soldier responded throwing down a blackjack as Demoman groaned.

"drinking and making things blow up." Demoman replied grumbling to himself obviously upset that he didn't win. Until he looked at the deck. "You have no honor mate, the cards are bloody stacked in your favor."

"It is always that way for an American patriot. The odds are always in my favor." Soldier said smiling to himself taking another puff of his cigar.

"Now why are yah tryin to ask these questions?" Demoman asked curiously

"I want to know where you stand, what your history in war was like and so forth." Reinhardt responded.

"Well I will tell you a story. Its about this place here called Australia, the patch of dirt we are sittin on right now. You see the people here had a metal, the rarest metal but the most prominent metal here and here alone, it gave the people here super powers like super strength, and they had smarts and were immortal, they kept the rest of the world in the dark about this little secret but ran out, then they went right back to normal kangaroos or something like that i don't now."

Reinhardt was about to object to their behavior and unbelievable stories until he heard the sound of a jet flying overhead. Turning in the direction of the sound he saw it was a Talon ship.

"Get down and take cover! Talon is hear." The soldier quickly got down to hide behind a concrete pillar. The ship went on the top of the skyscraper and landed, then it took off.

"They must have dropped someone off up above us, probably a sniper." Reinhardt said.

"You mean the lass bitch that shot my drinking buddy sniper?" Demoman asked.

"You mean Widowmaker? Maybe. But I don't recommend confronting her if that's what you're thinking, she is an expert in her field and ruthless." Reinhardt whispered.

Demoman was about to object but Soldier put his arm on the man's shoulder. "As much as I want to kill the bitch with you and my trusty shovel I think we should trap the spider with her own web if we are going to do this. Behemoth man, let's go to the next tallest building and remain hidden, Demo do your thing."

Demoman after realizing what Soldier was implying smiled evilly and then proceeded to go up the stairs.

"What is that man doing? He's going to get himself killed!" Reinhardt said looking at Soldier with a concerned.

"Don't worry about him, the maggots got the jump on enemy snipers hundreds of times decapitating them, but he always has a backup in case things go south, but…other times he gets shot in the head." Soldier said. With that the two went down the tower to go to the second largest one is the closest area.

Meanwhile up on the roof Widowmaker was scanning the area, using her Infra-sight she could see two people going to another building close to her, zooming in she realized on of them was Reinhardt. Smiling she took aim at the fragile spot in his armor just under the helmet.

"One shot, one kill." She whispered, her finger beginning to pull on the trigger.

"Hey lass!" She heard behind her. Turning around she saw a man carrying multiple explosives, the belt was blocking his vitals and she risked them all exploding if she took the shot. Aiming for his head she realized he had a grenade he was holding blocking his head with it. He came prepared. Realizing that she was at the disadvantage she remembered something else.

"I put a venom mine on the staircase, did it not go off?" She asked him.

"Oh that thing? Yeah I noticed it and…." He said pulling out the mine, it was disarmed. She stared at him surprised.

"I'm the fuckin demoman, I would be in bits and pieces if I didn't know how disarm my own work, I know how bombs work lass." He said burping. "Now before I show my face, I'ma gona show you this." He said smirking, with his other hand he lifted up his shirt and revealed a device that was attached to his heart. The device itself showed a screen which was his pulse, attached to the device were tons of wires that were plugged into to several explosives over his body. She knew that if she took the shot then she would die. She hated this completely, she was supposed to make the web and make the kill, not have the web turned on her. He was blackmailing her with himself, ironic actually.

"You think that's bad?" The demolition man said smirking. He then pulled a flip switch out of his pocket showing it off to her. "I've planted explosives on key areas all underneath us, one flip and we all go down." He said tapping on the ground he stood on.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Oh, you're a wee little miss, you are! Personally I want to blow you up to kingdom come for shooting me buddy." He replied gruffly.

"Oh that man, he was pathetic, how was the funeral service?" She asked mockingly trying to bring back her confidence.

"Oh he's alive and kicking." The man said laughing historically at her now.

"What. How? I shot him in the heart and I never miss. Did mercy get to him?" She asked infuriated.

"You shot where his heart would have been, but the man has died so many times and us mates have a mad scientist on our hands who has been rummaging around in us, durin that time wee lass he moved our organs around, you'll never manage to separate me from my precious liver!" He proclaimed "now might I ask ye what are ye doing here you McDonalds purple guy!"

Truthfully she was trying to capture Junkrat and interrogate him about this treasure, then kill him and get the reward. But now that had to wait until she could get rid of the demolition man.

Realizing there was no alternative she ran knowing when the tables were turned, the demoman charged forward faster than tracer screaming at her! She ran to the edge and using her grappling hook flew off of the roof just avoiding being caught by the Scottish man. She heard a loud explosion as the skyscraper blew up behind her. She then felt an intense pain as something jammed into her arm and she dropped her gun, looking at her arm she realized that it was a large two handed sword that he threw at her. 'He knows that if I get far enough away I can take the shot, so he risked this to remove the possibility of me hitting him from a safe enough distance with my firearm!' Looking to her side he saw that he had used a parachute that was already on his back to escape and fall down safely. She couldn't feel her arm, hell she couldn't even lift it up. 'He must have planned this from the start!' She had never felt more defeated in her entire life.

She couldn't reach for her communicator earpiece with her now dead arm so she tilted her head to the side pressing her com against her shoulder activating it, "I need an evac now, bring the ship back around and get me out of hear."

"But we just dropped you off. Has the mission failed?" The pilot replied.

"I have become the hunted and am injured, I need assistance now." She shot back at him.

"Alright we will be there as soon as possible, eta 2 minutes." He said shutting off the com.

Landing on the next roof she reached for her now profusely bleeding arm. He grabbed onto the sword and held her breath pulling it out of her arm painfully but steadily. She could have sworn that the sword itself was whispering "heads,heads,heads…." And that it had a slight glow of green on it. Finally she pulled it out. Reaching into her small med kit on her hip she began patching herself up.

"Hello sister." Someone murmured behind her. She tried to turn around but it was too late as a shovel slammed into her face as she fell backwards. She wasn't out cold but her nose was broken bleeding profusely. Her head was ringing as she got up; she then ran again reaching another roof. "Your country did not prepare you for the level of violence you will meet on my battlefield! You sissified maggot scum have just signed that you are a sorry bunch of losers, now go cry to your momma! " The voice taunted at out at her as she ran. She felt like she was about to actually cry at this level of humiliation.

From Soldiers point of view he realized a fight when it was won, he was low on health from all that rocket jumping and knew that another explosion was probably enough to kill him, the excuse for a sniper that he just hit with his shovel wasn't in much better condition either as she was running away. Reinhardt finally got up the stairs and was about to chase after her but Soldier stopped him.

"We can't run faster than her maggot and she can outmaneuver us, she can't fight with those injures and has lost her weapon, and we need to regroup. We won this fight so stand down, and I'm injured from all my rocket jumping, don't worry my wounds heal after a while with my concheror backpack strapped to me." He said.

Reinhardt realized the Soldiers point and lowered his hammer. He had to admit while the two men were complete lunatics they were experience at warfare and battle tactics.

"Who trained you, how did you win against such an opponent as Widowmaker?" Reinhardt asked.

"Ourselves. And of course we won! We are Americans! If we didn't win I would need to see Demomans birth certificate." He said.

"I don't understand." The German replied ignoring the rest of the rubbish he just spouted out.

"Madam Administrator put us up against clones of each other, hell we might be clones for all we know. Anyway anytime they or us dies we respawn for some reason, probably because how how much I love America, and then start the whole process over again. All gave some, some gave all, but nobody got a prize but us! We adapt and retry again until we get better. With each fight we get better and improved in teamwork, aiming, strength, tactics, and our own experience as true patriots eventually making us the most deadly men on the planet. We also became the deadliest experts in the world to kill the deadliest snipers in the world who opposed us, so fighting that lady was like a dog pissing on a fire hydrant, it's just instinct." He replied.

"Amazing, can you still respawn?" Reinhardt asked.

"Negitory, it blew up and only works when we are in a certain area designated by Madam Administrator." Soldier said standing at attention.

Before Reinhardt could say anything else Demoman gently flew down from his parachute onto their roof. "What happened to the purple bitch? I really wanted to kill her after she shot sniper. Oh we had so many good drinks together, he mostly like coffee though, so I guess Engi is a better drinking buddy, but sniper, he also had a strange tasting lemonade in a jar, it tasked a little weird though."

"She got away." Reinhardt said.

""I'll notify yer next o' kin... that ya sucked!" He said infuriated

"She can outrun us and her flight is here." Soldier said pointing up a ship dropping down in the distance. "Bon voyage, crouton!" He shouted cupping his hands and yelling at the top of his lungs.

"I suppose yer right. Also I was going to say something else. But what was it…. Oh…. I found the target." He said pointing at two figures looking at the now crumbled building that Demoman just blew up.

Meanwhile from Junkrats perspective he was a bit jealous. Him and Roadhog were supposed to destroy this skyscraper today. "It's hard to just sit around knowing there's something out there that needs to be blown up. And then someone does it for ya."

"hehe Less work for me." Roadhog said to himself under his breath.

"What was that mate, you tryin to steal my good old fashioned fun!" Junkrat said eying him.

"Shut up rat before I sit on you." The 550 pound man said.

Before Junkrat could reply they were interrupted.

"Yer commin with us mate, and by the way, do ye like me work? I did it meself. A man said happily.

The two looked around both of their respective weapons at the ready.

"Who are you mate." Asked Junkrat, he immediately recognized the various explosives decorating the man. He held his arm out at Roadhog getting him to stand down, he knew what would happen if Roadhog grabbed the man with his hook and pulled him in to kill him with his gun, the fat man would die right then and there despite all the meat covering him.

"I'm a grin bloody fable, but you can call me a black Scottish cyclops with an aptitude to blow up any sorry bunch of losers I see fit."

"point taken, and you stole my explosion, now I already know what you are here for and you'll hafta pri the thing off my dead body, but that's not even possible since it's not even on me."

"I'm drunk- you don't have an excuse! And I don't bloody well know what ye talkin about," He said with his head tilted to the side.

"The treasure I found….. The thing everyone on the whole god damn planet has been tryin to get their grubby little hands on." He said.

"Oh I don't want that, I was just hired to get you apart of some group." He responded burping profusely.

At this Reinhardt came out from around a corner. "We would like you and your bodyguard to join Overwatch for our cause in." He said nobly.

"And…. Why would I want to do that?" The criminal asked, obviously dumbfounded that someone would ask such a stupid question.

"Because we believe you have a secret, something the Omnics want you dead over." Reinhardt proclaimed.

"hmmm… Look mate, I love blowing stuff up, I'm the most wanted man in the world, and I love my life. But I will give you a little lick of my secret, it's about the iris. There, that was it, I hope you have fun. But nah we aren't gonna join your little clubhouse. Roadhog if you would." He said smiling evilly.

Roadhog launched his hook at Reinhardt but it was deflected as he quickly put up his shield. Both of the criminals started unloading their weapons at him, making the shield crack but not break. Junkrat heard a scream behind him and turned to fire on it. He managed to fire his grenade launcher at soldier who was blown back by his grenade launcher into a brick wall, shattering it. Soldier than got up and adjusted his helmet.

He then yelled, "If god had wanted you to live he would not have invented me!" He said. He then pointed his rocket launcher at his feet and shot a barrage down at the pair of men. They separated and but Roadhog was hit by the concussion blast of one of the rocket, greatly injuring his arm used for throwing his hook, possibly causing a fracture or two in his forearm.

Junkrat reached out for his friend and body guard but heard another scream as someone came up from behind him. Demoman had charged at him with the sword, he dodged out of the way and fired another shot at him. The man jumped back and avoided the explosion and then charged again. Meanwhile soldier was keeping Roadhog distracted, anytime that the man came into Roadhogs sights, he either jumped out of the way or rocket jumped away, and since his left arm was injured he couldn't use his hook to reel him in. And whenever he payed too much attention to the soldier he was charged by Reinhardt and had to evade, a few times he was nicked by the man's monster hammer but miraculously managed to evade enough so the tall man did not manage to give a full blow which would have finished him.

This continued for a while. The wasteland duo dance of mayhem beginning to wain as their ammo began to get low. It was then Junkrat realized that their enemy had hardly used any ammo at all. 'Their bloody trying to make us loose our ammo and then go in for a kill!" He realized. In a last ditch effort Junkrat got the spiked tire from off his back and revved it up, it managed to hit Soldier and then explode, managing to throw the man back dazed but unfortunately not killing him.

"Soldier is down!" Demoman yelled.

At this Roadhog activated his ultimate but Reinhardt was fast enough to block the barrage of scrap metal with his shield, preventing Demoman and Soldier behind him from being torn into pieces. Roadhog continued to lay down a suppressive barrage backing up towards his motorcycle while Junkrat jumped in it. Then Reinhardt's shield shattered, he and demoman sustained the last remaining bits of shrapnel from Roadhog's gun. Both teams were injured and had sustained loses but Roadhog and Junkrat were almost completely out of ammo while the other team still had enough in them to continue the fight.

With that Roadhog and Junkrat started up the motorcycle quickly and road off. Reinhardt tried to go after them by charging them but didn't make it in time. He threw his hammer down and cried out in anger. They lost the objective. Not only that but they had lost the element of surprise and the target was to mobile for them to catch, like Wiley coyote and the Roadrunner. The point of it was to trap them and then prevent them from escaping after that they would try and peacefully negotiate, all of this they were unsuccessful at.

"My shoulders are broad; men, but I can't fit all of you on them!" Soldier said furious that they lost the target as he was picked up by Demoman propping him up on his shoulder ironically.

"We did fail and they will be on guard for a while, it will take us a number of days before we can try to catch them again, this time we start with a fight and ask questions later, but at least we have some information, I will ask Winston to help us look into the iris and find out what this might mean." Reinhardt said depressed.

"Affirmative. We will not lose again!" Soldier shouted.

At that Reinhardt called in Athena on his com to come pick them up.

 **Next chapter is going to be the Russian mission. It will contain mentioning's of Sombra and Talon, and I do plan on recruiting Zarya. Also the reason why I made Widowmaker lose is because she is very similar to Sniper, and it would make since if someone on the Red team that has allot of experience at killing snipers manages to get the jump on her. So that being said in the next two chapters I will go back to Tracer and Scout.**


	9. Chapter 9 I will break you

The Overwatch dropship was flying over Ukraine approaching Moscow, it would be another thirty minutes before they landed. Like the plan with Scout and Tracer they planned to land outside of Moscow and go into the city.

As the plane flew over Spy looked at Torbjorn

"I apologize for my son's behavior." He said honestly while sharpening his butterfly knife.

Torbjorn looked at spy and waved him off. "Nah the boy's alright, I'll be honest while he is cocky he is a smooth talker, pisses my off a little but it's still an admirable quality. Did you teach him?" The dwarf asked.

"I did all I could. But to be honest he learns more from his mistakes than from listening. Every woman he fails at he tries again at a different angle. He's stubborn but skilled when he tries." Spy said nonchalantly still sharpening his knife.

"You proud of the kid?" Torbjorn asked adjusting a bolt on his arm with a wrench.

Spy pointed his knife looking at Torbjorn. "Never tell my son this…. But yes…. I am proud of him, but sad at the same time, he is starting to turn out allot like me."

"Shouldn't that make you more proud?" The engineer asked curiously.

"I'm not the greatest man to look up to, let's be honest I'm an assassin, a spy, a thief, and a mercenary. That's hardly the pinnacle of accomplishment or most admirable job in the world. And I got in the wrong business with the wrong people and had to protect my family by leaving them, I'm worried my son will have the life of secrecy and backstabbing that I have." Spy said tilting his head to the floor.

"I have tons of kids, and many of them want to be like me, but I always tell them never try to be someone that you're not, always try to be yourself and be the best at it, otherwise you'll just live in someone else's shadow and never shine. What's your son good at that you're not?" He said finishing his toon up on his arm.

"He's good at baseball, running, dancing, and talking his mouth off." Spy said.

"That can't be all."

"Maybe, but perhaps after all these years it's a good time as any start knowing my son a bit more." Spy said contemplating.

"That's the spirit! Anyway we will be landing soon, here catch." Torbjorn then threw Spy a heavy black trench coat for the winter weather outside. He put on his own red coat which had think fur on the hood.

Sniper disassembled his rifle and put it in his campers back pack on the top pouch, he then put on his snow sleeves jacket and professionals Ushanka. Muttering to himself, "I hate the bloody cold."

The team went outside into the snowy forest and onto the road. Starting there walk. It would take a number of hours to reach the city, once there they would start their search for Zarya. According to the debrief she was a heavy weight champion. Her full name was Aleksandra Zaryanova, who, much like Heavy, was born in a Siberian Village. She holds a grudge against the Omnics for destroying her village. She enlisted in the army, but during her times off she is either in a gym or at a fight club. Reports that eventually reached Winston told him that she was in Moscow fulfilling a top secret job by Chairman Volskaya. One of the most powerful women in Russia.

As the got into the city Heavy got nervous. After all him and his family were hunted by Russian soldiers with him, his mother, and his three younger sisters. However Torbjorn told him that the government was replaced several times and that he had nothing to worry about. Heavy calmed down but still kept his guard up. They explored around the city but couldn't find anything. Heavy started to get annoyed and raised his hand at a civilian nearby.

"YA ishchu sootechestvennika, yeye zovut Aleksandra Zaryanova, gde ona (I am looking for fellow Russian, her name is Aleksandra Zaryanova, where is she?)"

The man looked at him, clearly intimidated, he was a short 5'10 and heavy was, well, a giant. However he answered quickly by pulling out his phone and showing him a news article. Apparently for one night only Aleksandra was in a local boxing match to kill some time, one night only. And tonight was the night. The man then gave directions to the arena where the fight was happening.

Aleksandra was challenging everyone, man or woman, and she was at the top. Truth be told she was only doing this because she wanted the training, and to spread her name throughout Russia as the most powerful woman who stood as a symbol against all enemies.

The group found the arena, heavy taking the lead. He found the fighters auditions table and sat down on the chair for signing his life away, or accepting the possibility that he would experience induced trauma, broken bones, etc. However when he sat down in the chair it collapsed on itself from the sheer weight of the giant. He got up flustered and asked to sign the document. However there was a minimum fee that the lady on the other side of the table asked for, apparently the fee contributed to the victory money for whoever beat Zarya. Heavy looked at Torbjorn and he shrugged his shoulders.

Heavy was about to give up since none of them had the currency he needed to enter the fight. Until he felt someone tapping him on the back of their shoulder, it was Spy. Looking side to side casually he opened up his thick trench coat and pulled out a wallet. Then taking out the necessary money to pay the fee he put the wallet back in his coat pocket.

Torbjorn looked at the man disgusted at the so called gentleman's behavior. 'How much money did he steal?' he thought. Spy knowing what he was thinking smiled and opened up his coat enough to show that his entire coat pocket was stuffed with wallets, including every other pocket, back pockets, front pockets, vest pockets, he even had two stuffed into his socks. Coming out to about thirty wallets in total.

"Drinks are on me when this is over." Spy said chuckling.

Torbjorn still disgusted was about to say a word about the behavior, how it wasn't very hero like, but the group had already left him and gone to the arena.

The fighting arena itself was quite huge, capable of housing 5000 people that at most could sit, and the stands were packed of people screaming and cheering for whoever they came to support, or just watch Zarya kick the fuck out of anyone who came into the ring.

The schedule was this, every fighter would go in and after they were done and pulverized there would be a 2 minute recovery time, Zarya would drink some water, eat a little, and then the next fighter would go in. Although from the looks of it she was just creaming every man or woman fighter that entered so she was beginning to demand for the next fighter as quickly as possible.

Heavy pulled out a notebook and pencil from his back pocket.

"What are you doing?" Torbjorn asked Misha.

"Some people think they can outsmart Misha, I have yet to see one that can outsmart bullet, but bullets not allowed in this fight, so I must compensate. I am taking note on my enemy to outsmart her." Heavy said in a gruff voice.

There was a line of about ten people in front of them, and every time they lost Heavy made another note on them, how they lost and what he should avoid. Zarya's strategy was first intimidation, an easy feat for her sense she was a huge mass of muscle and had shown her strength to ever person in the arena clearly. He strikes were fast and heavy, they were also precise in the strike. She would first go in for the kill, trying to hit the person on the head hard enough for a knock out, if they didn't work she would weaken the person, hitting them in several areas like the ribs, inbetween the abs and the sternum, until the person was out of breath and she then went again for the blow to the head, leading to victory.

Heavy knew he wasn't as fast as Scout, and he knew that Zarya didn't look tired at all, she wasn't even dripping a sweat and she had already taken on so many fighters. Making a note in notebook he realized he would have to not play fair in order to win the fight, just like in real war there was no such thing as honor or glory, at the end of it the only thing that counted was survival. Once she failed at the first strike he would have to protect his weak areas that she mostly stuck on the fighters who would last long enough.

After a few more fighters went up it was his turn. The employee at the bottom of the ring gave heavy some red boxing gloves, the biggest size possible, which barley fit him. Misha then took off his shirt, his muscles showing scars and bullet holes, and his belly covered in a small amount of fat. While he may look fat he was more of a giant endomorph, his muscles covered by small layers of fat.

The giant took off his shoes and got into the ring. Zarya eyed him, "I am the champion, and I am just getting warmed up, let's see how good you fight."

"I will break you, and when I do, you will hear me out, I have demand." Heavy said folding his arms.

"Ohhh confidence! I like that, most of the other fighters were not even that, just weaklings, you however I might just get a little sweat going. Deal, I listen if you win, which is not likely." Zarya said smiling shaking his hand examining the man as a show of good sportsmanship. She guessed he must be military judging by his wounds, but she never knew anyone who was as tall or as strong as her, and she was sure that she would have known had that been the case.

With the handshake done and both fighters going to their respective sides the announcer came up on a hologram. It was a 3-D image of the now deceased Michael Buffer. Michael raised his hands and shouted, " **Ladies and gentleman, in one side we have the undisputed champion Aleksandra Zaryanova! And on the other side we have the challenger named Misha! Who will win, place your bets, and… LET'S GET READY TO RUMMMMBBBLLLEEEE!** With that the announcer screamed out **"FIGHT!"**

The two rushed forward. Zarya went in for a strike to the head keeping her other arm tucked close to her as a guard. Misha blocked with his right arm and went in raising his left to strike but she blocked with her guard. The two exchanged several punches at that point, Zarya aiming for the weak points of his body, but any time she managed to land a blow after all the blocking Misha would twist his torso so her fist never made a full force blow but at about half the power and the fat and the muscles absorbed the dampened blow. She kept punching faster than Misha but she couldn't keep up the pace for long.

Stepping back she looked at the time, It had only been 30 seconds, 1 minute and 30 seconds left until the first round. Most people had only lasted the first 5 seconds, and if they were lucky 20 seconds. This man was a challenge.

Misha charged roaring a battle cry and rose his right arm as high as it would go to strike her down. She moved to her right and raised her fists to block the punch or dodge it. But then she felt something hit her face, it was a strong hit, making her see stars, a normal person would be knocked out at that point but she managed to stay awake. Dazed she fell backward and managed to stabilize herself. Looking up dazed she realized that he hit her with his left first, she had payed full attention to his right fist expecting him to strike with it but completely ignored his left fist.

She tried to recover but Misha had already gone in for another strike, she blocked this time and moved away from the corner to the center of the ring recovering herself. She decided to go back on the offensive. Rushing forward she went in low with an upper cut, Misha bent to the side to avoid the strike but then Zarya struck with her other hand to intercept the dodge. Connecting the strike with his face, Misha twisted to the side to soften the blow but still felt allot of the force.

With his glove he wiped off the small droplet of blood coming from his mouth. He then charged forward again, sweeping his glove across from him directed at her face, she moved away seeing only the red glove but then felt his second fist connect on her lower abdominals below her elbows. Since she forgot to flex the muscle she felt the full force of the blow as she bent down out of breath, she then retreated to avoid another blow. The blow would have been the killer move as heavy shot his right fist down into the floor over where her head was milliseconds ago. When his fist connected the air swept aside and crashed into the ground, lifting his fist the crowed saw that he had made a small dent in the floor with splinters of wood coming out of the floor.

"What's this strategy! Two solid hits on our champion and thirty seconds left! Can this man finish the round! Or will our champion be victorious!" The hologram of Michael Buffer shouted in Russian on his microphone.

Zarya was getting worried, no one today had made it to round two and she had to preserve her reputation. She jumped forward aggressively to finish the fight. She aimed for the ribs again by sliding to the side of Misha and then striking. He blocked with the side of his elbow and struck her arm inbetween the bicep and her forearm with his other fist. This strike wasn't as strong as his previous punches but the target was at a large cluster of nerves. This strike hit home as her entire arm sizzled with pain. It would now be painful to punch and ultimately slow down her strikes.

She struck with her good arm but received the same punishment as she had with the other arm. However this attack left Heavy open and with allot of effort she struck him in the head across the temple. This strike was allot less powerful because of this serious pain in her arms but she still managed to get the man to stumble backwards.

'This man knows the weak points of the body, and isn't all muscle, he knew if he couldn't beat me in this round he would weaken me enough to increase his chances in the next round.' She thought to herself. She was furious at herself for underestimating the man, while she was more cautious around him than the other scrawny fighters she fought she didn't expect the man to be brains and muscle.

With that the round ended. The two backed up to their separated sides and sat down on their chairs that two assistants put up for them. Zarya was handed a water bottle and a towel. She looked at it curiously and then realized she was sweating. She looked at the droplets coming down from her forehead. She laughed to herself. This was going to be fun, after all it's been a while sense she had a good competition. Wiping the towel over her forehead she took a swig of water.

Looking over to the other side of the ring she saw Misha eating a sandwich. His legs crossed. It was a funny position for the man to be in, almost childish. Most people just bent over backwards gasping after a round but he appeared calm and collected. He took out his notebook and started making a few more notes. She remembered a few fights before with different opponents doing the same thing. He was easy to pick out and in an obvious way was the elephant in the room besides her of course.

'He's making another strategy!' She thought to herself. She quickly recuperated after another swig of water. Her arms still hurt like hell, another one of his strikes in that area would put her out of commission so she had to be cautious about that. He would probably try to wear her down again and wait until round three to deliver the finishing blow. If he managed to deliver the few but powerful punches that he did then she wouldn't stand a chance if they went to round three.

Forming her own strategy she decided she would go for quick jabs and back away instead of getting in close and delivering precise strikes. His punches were slower than hers but allot stronger. He was like an angry grizzly bear, powerful and deadly if caught in the claws.

With that the bell rang again and the round started. Heavy rushed forward allot faster than normal catching Zarya off guard, she barrel rolled to the side to avoid the swift strike and then took a jab at his rib cage while crouched down on the ground. She landed a blow and jumped away right before the man swiped at her aimed at her jawline. This man definitely fought like a bear but was precise like a trained soldier, two deadly combinations that could result in Zarya losing the round if things went to hell.

Heavy charged again giving Zarya little time to recover as she repeated the process of jabbing and jumping back. Landing another successful blow, yet despite this the man only smiled more and more, until his smile was a full sadistic grin putting her off. Every punch she landed he twisted his hip to soften the blow and since her arms were still numb she couldn't land a good punch anymore. It was like a child poking a bear with a stick, tempting the bear to awaken and chase the pest.

Desperate she leapt forward and punched him with all her might and speed in his nose, breaking it. Blood splattered across the floor as the man fell backwards yelling in pain. She was thinking about punching him back, but he could swing wildly and get her, also it would be a cowardly move to attack.

Heavy fell back on the floor, the announcer rushed forward to start the countdown but Misha pushed him aside at this point and started to get up. The crowed was screaming and cheering at this point obviously hyped that this fight had so much action in it.

Misha got up and took off his glove. With his big fingers he snapped his nose back into place; he then wiped away the blood with his glove and put it back on. The announcer began the fight again as the two rushed forward. Zarya was too late to realized but Misha was no longer playing games with her, the bear woke up and it was pissed and he wasn't smiling anymore.

He charged forward again and roared, and from what it looked like his eyes glowed red with fury for just a brief second! She tried dodging his charge but he stopped his charge planting his feet and then leapt to the side, forcing her back. Anytime she tried to get past or underneath him he either leapt to the side again or gave a roundhouse strike, keeping her where he wanted her. This pattern continued until she was pushed back into the corner of the ring, nowhere to run. She panicked at this point and started jabbing and punching as fast as she could, no longer aiming for precision just trying to push the monster back. Her arms turned into a blur as her fists went faster and faster. She looked at what she did, but Misha was still standing, his arms were completely blockading her from doing any serious damage, all to show for her attempt was several red marks on his forearms. He then dropped his arms a little showing his head and eyes, tilted down and glaring and her unwavering. A terrifying sight to behold.

"My turn." He growled

He then stuck forward with his own barrage, he managed several staggering punches. Anytime she tried to brace with her arms to endure the strikes he stopped and did a roundhouse punch to the side of her head, so she had to keep up with his punches to try and block them. However it was impossible to block them all. But then time seemed to slow down as she blocked again but overreached in her block exposing her arm for too long, Misha stuck the same cluster of nerves that he had before. Her arm screamed again in agonizing pain as she gripped the arm applying pressure in an attempt to dull the pain. Then an uppercut below her other arm on the same joint. Both her arms dropped now completely beaten senseless. She crouched down in pain, and then felt the final blow. Her world going black. An large uppercut from Heavy when he bent down and used his whole body and muscles to deliver the final blow straight into her jawline sending one of the back row teeth flying out of her mouth.

She fell down on the floor as Misha backed away from the ring. The crowed screamed, some for the new possible victor, and some for Zarya to get back up. But she was out cold. The announcer counted to ten and the round was over. Heavy raised his fists as the rest of his team excluding Torbjorn got up to slap him on the back of give him high fives.

"Good on yah mate!" Sniper cheered patting him on the back.

"The outcome was never really in doubt." Spy said lighting another cigarette.

The crowd went wild, cheering shouting Misha's name. The announcer appeared and signaled Misha to raise his fist in the air. He did and the crowd cheered again. A blond lady scantily dressed in a golden bikini held out a large check which was the reward money for making the win. She then jumped up and kissed heavy on the cheek and clapped for him as well.

Misha then went over and grabbed a bottle of water, slashing a little on Zarya to get her out of her unconsciousness, after a little while she started to wake up and Misha held out his hand. She started to massage her jaw and look up at the extended hand; she hated losing, but she knew being a sore loser was worse. So she accepted the hand and Heavy pulled her up. Grasping her hand with his they raised theirs showing it was a good competition. She tried her best to smile but her pride was broken, all she could manage was a half grin.

Misha then said, "You fought well. But now will you listen?"

She nodded showing she agreed.

"Good, because Misha hungers, what is good place to eat." The man said.

"There is a pub by here which serves giant grilled steak and beer. Do your comrades want to come with us as well?" She responded pointing at the group.

"Da." He replied licking his lips at the thought of good food.

"Then let's be off." Zarya said picking up her dislodged tooth off of the ground. Inspecting it she decided to keep it, as a memorabilia that she could always get stronger and to never lose again. She would probably make it into a necklace or bracelet when she had the time to kill.

After the ending ceremonies they went to the restaurant called Torro Grill. It was a very old restaurant and one of the best rated in the area. The entire team including Torbjorn sat down in one of the corner circle seating areas. The Waitress asked if she could get them anything to start with.

"Give me all the steak you have." Heavy told her.

"Yes sir." The waitress said writing down the large order.

"Stop, what you hear is allot of steak, you misheard, I want all the streak you have, you keep bringing me steak until I collapse." He said looking seriously.

She nodded her head, "the record here is 100oz steak in 3 minutes, and can I serve you that?"

"Fine. But I still want more steak." Heavy said grumbling.

Zarya understood the man's regular eating habits as she had something similar as a body builder, still a 100oz steak was at least 5 and ½ thousand calories. But then again a giant man calls for a giant meal.

"And what will you have Lady Zarya?" The waitress said clearly recognizing the bodybuilder and fighter.

After a moment of thought and hesitation she responded, "I will compete against him, give me the 100oz as well." Folding her menu.

The lady after some hesitation wrote down the meal. Then looked at Sniper, Spy, and Torbjorn for their requests.

"I will have the outback steak, with some fish and chips, or French fries if you don't have those." Sniper said.

"Just a burger with fries, medium well, and a pint of beer." Torbjorn grumbled, trying hard to fold the menu with his mechanical hand, but then giving up and using his other hand.

"I will pick from your wine selection with a bottle of Veuve Clicquot La Grande Dame Vintage, and lobster with a Caesar salad on the side." Spy said folding up his menu winking at the waitress.

She blushed at the roguish man and went back to deliver the orders to the chefs and get their drinks.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Zarya asked.

"Plain and simple we want you to join Overwatch." Torbjorn whispered making sure no one else was hearing.

"I thought they disbanded because of the law." She said surprised at the request but did not object to it outright, after all because of them the Omnic crisis was averted and the world saved, as a young woman she looked up to them.

"We came back together and started to rebuild, we want to stop terrorists and crisis and the like, while illegal to reform Overwatch we are working to find out the true reason why that is while still working undercover to stop threats." Torbjorn replied.

"Hmmm, interesting I will have to think about it. More importantly on my mind right now I would like to know about you three, I already know the famous engineer Torbjorn, but not so much about the three men including the man that beat me. Who are you." She asked directing her attention at the three men across from her.

"I am Heavy weapons guy, heavy for short, I am muscle of team, I was born in Siberia like you and killed bears with hands for living and survived with family against communist government." Heavy said getting right to the point.

"Wait…. Communist Russia hasn't existed in 100 years or so." She said scratching her pink spikey hair.

"Allow me to step in mademoiselle." Spy said adjusting his tie. "We are from a different time line, we were frozen in cryogenic sleep, we have woken up for a distinct purpose which is classified. But ultimately our goals and Overwatch's align which makes are partnership stable for now at least. There are nine of us in total including the three of us. I am the Spy don't ask for me real name because I will never tell you, I do recon and infiltration in one word or another."

"And I'm Mr. Mundy, from New Zealand. I'ma sniper, it's a damn good job, challenging, and outa doors. I help out so these fellas don't fall in some bloody trap and I also help them take out an enemy from a distance." Sniper said taking off his hat and putting it to his heart showing his respects.

Zarya looked at the three men, trying to rap her head around it. So far she got that these were men out from the past. But she didn't know what these peoples histories were or how they tied together, she probably guessed that they wouldn't be so open about it. However she did know that they were apart of Overwatch, or at least mutually connected to them.

With that their meals came. Heavy and Zarya were handed two giant meat, they were medium rare and charred on the outside, with barbeque sauce dripping down the steak with steam coming off of it. They were given two glasses of water each to help swallow the food. The rest were given their food respectively. The waitress pulled out a timer.

"Ready… set…. Go!" She shouted.

Both disregarded their utensils and just used their hands to tear into the meat, Heavy got a good start but Zarya quickly caught up. They were one fourth threw the steak at around 40 second's time. At this point they were neck and neck, Zarya took a gulp of water to finish her mouthful and then started again. Heavy continued to eat but was losing ground. At the same time the rest of the group had mixed reactions, sniper was cheering Heavy on while Spy had his napkin covering his mouth trying to hide the amount of disgust for the table manners of the two giants. Torbjorn just chewed on his hamburger and watched. A crowd formed and began cheering them on and recording them with their cell phones and cameras. At 1 minute 20 seconds they were halfway and continued. Heavy picked up the pace as he ate furiously, drops of sauce going all over his hands and mouth.

When they finished Zarya won with Misha close behind. They Zarya finished at 2 minutes 50 seconds with Misha a second short. The waitress pulled out her camera to put the picture on the wall of fame. Zarya grabbed Heavy putting him in a noogie and smiled full teeth showing, she won after all. Heavy smiled underneath her arm bending down giving a thumbs up.

Zarya asked for three pictures, one for her, one for Misha, and the restaurant records board. Misha then looked at her, "You did well!" He said giving her a fist bump.

"I guess it's true that Russians only become friends when they fight." She said laughing.

After they finished up their meals they were handed the check. Sniper took it and looked at it and chuckled to himself. Then he started laughing hysterically.

"What's the matter?" Spy asked curious.

With that Sniper handed Spy the check, examining it he paled at the insane price from all the stuff they ordered.

"I seem to recall you saying the drinks was on you mate! HAHAHAHA!" Sniper said rolling on the ground.

"Oh, Sacrebleu!" He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

The rest of the group laughed at him hysterically as Spy payed they check.

Thus completes 1 out of 2 of this story. I should have the next chapter up in two days, afterwards we go back to Tracer x Scout sitting in a tree. Wink Wink.


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayal

**Welcome to this chapter. Note that this chapter gets a little hot but no sex yet. After all they just met for a few days. Comment how I did and I will see you soon.**

Pain was what he felt at first, and then it subsided. He then saw a light coming towards him and saw that it was Miss Pauling. "Scout you dog!" She said punching him in the arm. He laughed massaging his arm. "yeah I should get hurt more often, first time I realized my dad was the sex bomb, the next time a girl flat out makes out with me!" The hallucination gave him a thumbs up. "But remember to come back to me, after all I owe you a kiss on the cheek, and that's ten times better than getting any kiss from any girl in the world!" She said cheerfully.

"That's right beautiful, still got that kiss to give me!" He said cheerfully.

"Yep, now wake up cutie." With that she closed her eyes and smiled. Then grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into an ocean that came out of nowhere.

Scout woke up sputtering; someone was pouring a water bottle over his head. As soon as he woke up the water stopped but his face was still soaking. Lena was the one pouring the bottle, lifting it up she winked at him.

"Wakie wakie, also you gonna put your friend away." She said snickering, looking down where she was pointing he saw that he had Morning Wood and a full erection showing in his pants. He blushed furiously and responded with, "You know you liked it." He said pouting.

"If you compensate for you know what by being a big dick then that makes allot of sense love. Also don't talk to Emily about us kissing and all; otherwise you will be a virgin forever and your tiny friend will be gone forever." She said evilly holding out two fingers and snipping them like a pair of scissors.

Scout gulped realizing this cute innocent gal could be a complete evil bitch when she wanted to. Getting up he realized that she and he had both changed back into their civilian clothing. Looking at her blushing she just rolled her eyes.

"What, was I just supposed to bloody wait? I hate waiting, and I got bored after a while of just watching you doze off and recover, you would be kinda cute if ya didn't have drool coming out of ya mouth love." She said trying to give a good reason or excuse for her action.

Never had a woman like her got him to be so flustered that he shut up, not even Miss Pauling. Recuperating he started to rant.

"Yeah right DOLL. Admit it, I saved dat sexy ass of yours and completed the mission, I did it, me, the one and only. The man chosen by God himself to be the sexiest man on earth and his greatest gift to all the ladies in the world. Just you watch, Ima show you my skills then you gonna be fawning over me and everything, also my friend ain't that small." He said outstretching his arms being the ass hole he was.

"You're the mirk with the douchebag mouth I'll give you that much." She said rolling her eyes again. Before he could retort she interrupted him. "We still got a mission." She said holding up the memory stick and folding up Symmetra's portal. "Let's get back to base as soon as possible, but first we meet back with Emily." His heart sank at the possibility that he was going to have to witness another make out session between the couple and not be a part of it.

Scout wiped the dry drool off of his face and got up. He tucked in his shirt and patted the dust off his pants. Leaving the janitors closet just as the old janitor was about to come in. The man rolled his eyes clearly getting the wrong impression that it was another group of horny kids.

"Get a room you two." He grumbled.

"We did, thank you." Scout said joking and chuckling to himself, upon which he received another punch in the arm by Lena. This one hurt, he would probably form a big green bruise from all her punching.

They came out of the subway exit as several cop cars rushed past them, probably to investigate the incident they just created.

Lena sighed, "I hope someday we won't have to go sneaking like the rats in the slums. Reminds me too much of Blackwatch, the reason why we have to hide at all."

"First off Blackwatch is a corny and stupid name, I would have gone with Wraith squad, or super secret super lame nerds. Second off what was the cartoonish stupid club called Blackwatch." Scout joked and asked.

"They were a top secret faction of Overwatch responsible for carrying out their dirty work they didn't want the general public knowing about. Obviously we have to act in secret now to get our intel but someday I hope we won't be called evil. Hopefully this data we got will give us at least a little hint if there is a secret reason why." Lena responded reminiscing on the good and the bad day.

Scout decided to give the gal some sympathy and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out. But for now let's get this job freaking done yo." He said smiling.

Lena smiled and then looked at him oddly. "You're an asshole one moment, and the next you're a sweet asshole, what's up with that split personality?"

"I just can't stand a sad gal." He responded walking ahead signaling a taxi.

She looked at him curiously, while he may seem like a total idiot or douche or whatever, he legitimately had a sweet side to him, the kind that never likes to see a girl cry or sad or in pain. Sure he pestered them, but he was more like cat who bit and scratched playfully but didn't do any real damage or harm. She started to gain a respect for him, if only a little, at the gentleman behavior. She tried to keep up with him as they got into the back seats of the taxi after he managed to call one in.

She pulled out her phone and told her that they were stopping by and then heading out again, talking casually as to not signal suspicion from the driver. Scout in the meantime was leaning his head against the corner of the window with his arm propped up against the edge of the window with his hand like a pillow on his head. Moments passed by in silence. Lena didn't notice, she thought she felt something touch her coat pocket, checking the pocket she found the memory stick was still there, looking at Scout he was still in that same position, and pretending to be asleep. So she just kept chatting away on the phone with Emily until they reached the apartment.

Getting out Scout sat down on the front stairs next to the side walk, "You go ahead and get your stuff ready, I'll wait out here and keep watch." He seriously did not want to see Lena and Emily making out again, he was the jealous type after all. Lena went through the door as he sat down on the stairs waiting until Emily and Lena got out so they could drive back to the dropship.

Meanwhile Lena walked up the stairs and into her flat. It was cleaner than normal, strange, maybe Emily cleaned up a little bit. She saw her sitting down on the couch as normal; she was looking on her phone. She heard footsteps and looked up seeing Lena she jumped up and kissed her passionately.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Any injuries?" She asked concern showing on her face.

"I'm fine love, mission accomplished, now I just need to get back to Winston." Lena said triumphantly puffing out her chest.

"That's great! And where is the memory stick?" Emily asked.

"Right here." Lena said pulling the stick out of her pocket showing it off to her girlfriend.

"Great I will be taking that." Emily said smiling. Before Lena could reply to the strange demand she felt a sharp pain in her back, her accelerator buzzed and went dark, Lena didn't disappear but she felt the power drain out of her. Before she could do anything else she saw Emily reach behind her and pull out a Taser jamming it into her ribs electrocuting her. She fell down on the floor knocking over a vase on the way down. With a thud she fell down to the ground her muscles twitching at the dosage of electricity. Looking over with her blurred vision she saw a second figure next to Emily crouch down facing her.

"Oh, pobrecita. Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corriente." Said a Spanish female accent. "So sad you had to lose the mission and your girl on the same day." The voice said again taking the memory stick. "You have no idea how hard I tried to get this by myself, they were completely off the grid and I couldn't just hack them, I needed to get in there myself, but I don't like doing the dirty work when someone else can do it for me." The figure brushed off memory stick with her thumb and forefinger and kissing it then holding it into the air examining it.

Tracer's vision began to come back as she saw a dark skin colored woman with black and purple hair and a black jacket. Next to her was Emily smiling down at her grinning menacingly. Lena tried to get an image of what was happening but couldn't process. She tried to access her accelerator to recall but only a few sputters from the accelerator came out.

"Don't bother, while I can't shut down the emergency batteries, trust me I've tried as soon as you came in your flat, but I can ground you from blinking around the place by hacking most of your accelerator." The lady said smiling. "Now let's rap this up, I don't like to monologue but I want to see your reaction before one of us ends you. Let's put it this way, Talon kidnapped Emily, it was pretty easy ever since you started leaving for longer periods of time and she went through the same program Widowmaker did, she's new so they haven't done the whole nine yards on her but when they do she will be one of the best. Anyway to show your loyalty Emily if you please do the honors," The stranger responded. She then pulled out her holographic cell phone and held it next to Emily, she then spoke into it. "Yes Scotland Yard, help us there is a murderer here, he's killed one of us, oh god there is blood everywhere, no! oh no! We are being kidnapped!" She cut off the communication with that. She was planting the evidence that Lena was killed and Emily was kidnapped, making sure she wasn't a suspect.

Emily took off her scarf that Lena gave her for Christmas and ripped it apart. Lena was horrified. Emily was handed a pistol by the woman and she pointed the gun at Tracers accelerator. She then looked at the Spanish woman. "Can I have some fun?"

After receiving approval Emily smiled and pointed the gun at Lena's legs. "Nothin' personal, oh wait, that's a lie." With that she fired her magazine into her legs. Lena felt unbelievable pain as she rolled on the ground and screamed blood coming out and pooling on the ground. Her vision blurred again as she felt the tip of the gun barrel connect with her head, and the ticking noise of the trigger slowly being pulled. But before the sound went off a large crack was heard, like the sound when a baseball connected with a bat.

The gun didn't go off and Scout's voice shouted. "Ex machina to the rescue bitch!"

Lena opened her eyes as Emily was holding her head in pain as a baseball moments ago connected with her head as she knelt down clearly in a daze. The Spanish woman pulled out her own gun but it was hit by Scouts kitchen axe making her drop the gun, the blade didn't connect with her hand like he had intended and had only knocked the gun out from her grip, she would recover quickly. Scout grabbed Tracer bridal style and jumped out of the window crashing through it and double jumping onto the ground breathing heavily. He ran fast as he could to get away from the area.

"Scout, what made you come up to my flat?" Lena asked getting tired from all the blood loss.

"First I heard the vase, next I heard the gunshot, I'm an asshole not deaf you dummy. Now it's my turn to save you so shut up." He said running even faster, past alley ways and streets jumping over cars. Then finally stopped off at an abandoned alley way in a more getto area part of London. Scout put Lena down and picked her up over his back this time he started to climb up the metal emergency staircase reaching the bar by double jumping. Pulling himself up he broke one of the windows to the rooms. Since it was a more getto area like he had coincidentally run into this area the room looked like it hadn't been used for years, cobwebs littered the place and the floors were made of rotten pieces of wood, the rest of the place was covered wall to ceiling in cold concrete. They both knew they couldn't go to the regular hospital, they would be arrested for Overwatch activity as soon as they went into the front doors.

Scout put Lena down catching his breath after all the running he did with the added weight. He then undid the wrapping around his arms and was about to patch her up to stop as much of the bleeding as possible. He looked at her and pointed at the pants. "I know I'm a pervert but I need you to take off your pants in order for me to patch up your legs." She looked angrily at him but after a few moments realized his point and took them off, starting with the button then the zipper, pushing down her pants with as much effort as she could muster since they were soaked with blood the clothes clung to her legs, Scout helped her out trying not to get too personal. Scout would normally be turned on by seeing so much skin and legs and only a pair of Union jack panties, but you know, if the legs weren't riddled with bullets and discolored with allot of blood. Starting at the left leg which received the most damage he reached into his backpack and pulled out the med kit that they used in the janitors closet, after all he was a boy scout, he was supposed to be prepared. Most of the bullets went through and out the leg but a few hit bone and were stuck in there since he didn't see an exit wound on some of the holes, grabbing some alcohol patches he rubbed her legs and every time he wiped a bullet hole he quickly put on a large band aid to stop the bleeding then covered it with the wrappings that he used to cover his arms with, meanwhile he let her have an alcohol patch to wipe off the blood near her more personal areas. Spy always told him never go there unless the lady allows it, and now was not a good time.

He knew Doc would have to patch her up completely and fix her legs if the pair managed to make it back to base. Meanwhile Lena's eyes were dead; she was looking blankly at the floor not moving or reacting, she would flinch sometimes at the pain and would probably be screaming again as the adrenaline wore off and the pain came back. After a few moments of silence Scout finished his crude work, while not as good as medic or mercy could have made it, it would suffice. After all he singlehandedly patched Demo and himself under a hell fire of enemy soldier's rockets, he could do this as well.

He then looked at the blood soaked pants and picked them up. "You know Red is my favorite color, I think it looks good on you, you know, when it's not your blood." He said jokingly. It was a half assed attempted to cheer her up which failed. Dropping the subject instead of doubling down he rummaged through the backpack and he found the pair of pants that they wore as disguises during the inception into the base. He threw them across the room; looking at them Lena put the pair on covering her injuries. She still couldn't walk or run because of her injuries and they would probably get allot more painful as the adrenaline wore off.

Reaching again into the med kit he pulled out a small pack of pills which read pain relief on them, he handed Lena some of the pills but she didn't react. He outstretched his hand holding it to her mouth but still she didn't react. He sighted, "Look, I don't know most of what happened but I do know that if you don't take these you are going to be a pain in the ass to carry. Now eat the damn pills."

After some time of hesitation she took the pills from his slowly, without water it was difficult but she managed. Her accelerator still wasn't in operation, hopefully the hack had a time limit or a radius of affect otherwise she couldn't access her powers, and it would be pointless if her legs couldn't work. If all else failed then they would have to go back to base and have the engineers and computer experts of the base fix the problem on her accelerator.

"Can you call your friends to have them pick us up?" Scout asked.

Tracer nodded and pulled out her phone and tried to open up passed the lock screen. She then panicked and showed Scout her phone; there was a purple skull with the title underneath it "Oh no you don't." The screen said.

Lena with some hesitation broke the phone in half. Looking at Scout she said. "We are being tracked through my phone and she already hacked it, we are on our own." Scout nodded. They would have to go into another hiding spot before they could make the call on another phone. Realizing they needed to move Scout picked her back up since her legs were shattered with her on his back and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Truth be told he was more concerned about her ego than her legs. After some of the medic's dosage from his medigun you could recover from almost anything, even severed limbs or torn open chests. But a psychologic scar was allot harder to get rid of if not downright impossible.

They looked like a regular couple with the girl on the man's back enjoying the ride, it would have been pleasant if they weren't in an abandoned part of the city and if Lena's legs could work. Sometimes they would encounter a gang thinking they could kill the guy and rape the girl, but Scout didn't even bother he just ran past them, this happened three times as they were walking through the getto areas. One time Scout and Lena were surrounded, the gangsters jeered and whistled at Lena as they held out there knives. One guy in the circle dropped his pants and started to jack off right in front of everyone. Big mistake. He got shot in the dick by Scouts pistol that he held with his left hand while he held his shotgun in his right hand. Meanwhile Lena was using one of Scouts spare pistols to shoot anyone that got too close. Her aiming was off because of the pain but she managed to get a few kills or serious injuries to anyone that tried to approach any opening that Scout made as they ran from gangsters and were stopped by them if surrounded.

After an agonizing hour of survival they managed to get into more occupied areas of London. They hid their guns in Scouts backpack. It was getting nighttime at this and they needed a place to stay. Looking around they found a decent Hotel, it was small comparative the rest of the city. The hotel itself was more of a pub slash inn with rooms above and restaurant below. They asked for a room to stay for the night. The bartender who was also the inn keeper looked suspiciously at Scout trying to get a good look at what was going on.

Realizing this Scout replied quickly. "My girlfriend sprained her leg and she lives way outside of the city, she came to visit me here in the city. We would like a place to stay."

The bartender looked at Lena. Lena looked at him and chirped up, "hello Charles." She said trying to bring back her happy self if only for a moment.

"I know this boy is talking complete shite, so tell me since I can't trust him is he a good fella Lena?" Charles said never removing his gaze form Scout.

"He speaks some of the truth, we are in hiding, accelerators acting up and not working that well, and me legs are more and less broken, he patched me up and brought me here more or less." Lena said.

"Why didn't you just call up your gal Emily?" Charles asked polishing another glass.

Lena paled and was about to speak but Charles cut her off. "I get it…. you had a falling out, a damn bloody shame, she was such a cute las. Anyway please use the so called pent house of this shite hole, highest floor, room on the front, here is the key, it's on the house. After all, you protected this place from burning to the ground during the Omnic war, and to top it off you are my favorite customer."

Before Scout could take Lena upstairs Charles grabbed his shoulder roughly. "You treat her nicely got it, she's a sweat but fragile thing and I don't want someone like you messing her up. Promise me you will protect her." He said staring deep into his eyes.

Scout was about to retort with a comeback but hesitated, after some thought he responded with a simple. "I promise sir," Shaking the man's hand showing him his good intent.

They went upstairs. The room was nice, it was cozy at least, a queen sized bed to the left side of the room with it in the middle. Two nightstands accompanied it with another room having a TV and couch with a desktop on the side, on it a single old outdated landline phone. They could call Overwatch with it and get the hell out of there. There was also the bathroom and a closet. The unique feature of the room was a circular window with a built in bench, the window was overlooking the skyscrapers of London on the other side of the river; the view was breathtaking from this angle and height they were at.

Lena called Overwatch while Scout went down to buy some food. It had been a tiring week after all.

Winston picked up the end of the line. "Hello he said."

"Winston love it's me!" She said with joy relieved to hear his voice.

"What happened, are you all right, I've been trying to contact you for hours but got no response. Was the mission a success?" Winston asked worried.

"No the mission was not, someone took it." She said biting her lip.

"Who? Was it Talon?" He asked concerned.

"Maybe, it was….." She breathed in and let it all out. "Someone else, and Emily."

"What are you talking about?" Winston asked confused.

She held her hand to her mouth and started to cry. "It was Emily, she was a sleeper agent, I think Talon got her and put her under the same program of Widowmaker." Taking in a breath she spoke in gasps between her crying. "She shot my legs and someone else hacked my accelerator and stopped it from using my powers, the person was a she, she took the memory stick with all the data… gasp…. Scout, oh Scout, he managed to save me in time and we are on the run. We managed to make it to one of my friend's bar and inn and are staying there for now. Can you pick us up?" She asked bursting into another steam of tears letting it all out.

"I'm already on it, but you have to make it to the edge of England where we dropped you off with Scout, can you make it?" Winston asked.

"Yeah… Yeah I think I can. I need to stay the night and heal some more before Scout and I move out, It should be afternoon when we get to the point if we manage to make it on time. I'll get a cab or rent a car or something to get there." Lena said calming down.

"Good, I'm glad for you, I will bring Mercy and our new Medic to help patch you up. We can make it as soon as 12:00pm. See you then." Winston said hanging up.

Lena sighed falling back on the couch. She then remembered all the memories she had with Emily, the good and the bad, they were so sweet and fun, but she knew that that Emily was destroyed, but her whole being screamed for a chance that this could be reversed somehow. Still her brain said it was unlikely, Widowmaker's record was perfect and she was never known in her entire career for hesitating on the trigger, if Emily turned out just like her then she could be another perfect assassin at Talons disposal, and when that day happened she would meet Emily again, not in bond but in bullets. She covered her face with her hands again and wept.

Scout opened the door. "I got some food, I don't know what you brits like so I just got a bucket of chicken." He was about to continue talking but saw Lena. He rushed over to her side putting the bucket of chicken on the coffee table and grabbed a box of tissues holding it out for her. She looked at them but instead jumped to Scout and embraced him crying profusely. Scout sat down on the couch next to her and got the box of tissues and started wiping her tears away, she put up no resistance.

"I think I remember telling you that I can't stand a sad gal." He said embracing her tighter.

"Shut up, even heroes cry sometimes." She said sobbing.

The process repeated that whenever she sobbed he would dry her tears. Eventually she calmed down. He brushed her hair to the side showing her red and puffy face from all the crying she made.

He smiled at her. Before she could do or say anything else he reached over.

"Bucket of chicken?" He said in his cocky manner.

For the first time since Emily's betrayal Lena laughed, it wasn't hard or historical but it was a good start.

"You are such an asshole!" She said chuckling to herself pinching the bridge of her nose.

"See that sounds more like me, but I am serious, I don't like seeing a gal cry?" He said.

"And why is that?" She asked nuzzling closer to him and deciding to grab a chick wing, biting into it.

"Do you want the long version or the short version? Ah forget it I know you want the long version. It's my ma, I never could stand her crying and always tried to cheer her up. It was the one thing me and my brothers had in common was that we hated it when ma cried like when we were fighting each other, if we got into trouble, etc. Anyway that's one reason. Another is Spy, while I am still a major asshole like you said he taught me how to be a gentleman, and to treat a gals tears more valuable than gold, because that's when she needs you the most." He said wrapping his right arm around her while eating a chicken wing with his left arm. They continued their conversations. Lena was at a point where she really didn't want to talk about herself and just wanted to distract herself. Scout told her of his brilliant adventures, Miss Pauling, the team, even his brothers. She just sat and listened.

At the end of it she started to twitch in pain again because of her legs. The drugs had worn off. Scout looked down and searched through the med kit but realized he used them all on her. He went down stairs to ask for some more pills from Charles. He soon came back with a bottle of pills and a glass of water he also came back with a shot. She took them without hesitation this time and instantly started to feel better. He showed her the needle and pointed out it was allot like Medics healing gun according to the description that Charles gave him. He put the needle in her leg by lifting up the sleeve by her ankle and put in half of the serum in her leg, then used the other half on the other leg. Her bones began to heal at a faster rate and her legs would begin to get better by tomorrow, enough that she could walk but not run.

However tonight she still needed help. She asked to have her hair washed since it was covered in grime. Scout gulped at this level of intimacy that he wasn't used to, after all he had never made it this far with any girl or a lady for that matter. After a little while and a few moments of being flustered he agreed. She sat down on a chair and then he tilted it backwards with her head over the sink. Grabbing the assorted shampoos from the shower he turned on the faucet and experimented with the knobs until he found a good temperature. Then massaged her scalp and started putting the soap in her hair.

She hummed in agreement. He then applied shampoo in her hair, strawberry scent, and massaged it completely in her hair. After he was done she dried off her hair with the hair dryer and combed it while applying a heavy amount of hairspray to give her hair the spike look she wanted.

Picking her up he putt her gently in the bed he turned off the lights and got a spare blanket in an attempt to go to sleep on the couch. She took off her accelerator and put it on the nightstand, it giving off a dim glow like a kids nightlight. She tried to go to sleep with Scout sleeping on the couch but heard her mumbling his name. He was too tired at this point to care what she wanted.

"Doll what do you want, despite what you think I am not your nanny." He groaned clearly getting tired.

Lena opened up the blankets. "Join me." She said. He immediately came out of his foggy state of mind and realized what she was truly saying. He took another nervous gulp as he tried to think straight. Reluctantly he got in with her. She pulled herself to him with her arms and nuzzled underneath his chin. Suddenly he realized something, she was in her underwear!

Scouts face turned completely red, she must have taken off the clothes in the dark when he wasn't noticing. This would be great and all accept he took his clothes off as well and he was in his briefs.

'Turn your pelvis before she notices.' He told himself.

"Hey Scout." She whispered.

"Yeah!" He yelped.

"What's your real name love?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Jeremy, I don't know my last name really, although I think its Jones after my dad Tom Jones, I even had one of his songs called sex bomb tattooed on my chest, but had it removed after I realized it was spelled wrong." He said laughing to himself calming down.

"Hmm Jeremy Jones, I suppose it can work, anyway do you know why I'm doing this." She asked clearly implying her current actions.

"Because I'm God's gift to woman obviously." He said pridefully.

"Haha, maybe, but the real reason is when I was separated from this timeline it was, well, emptiness, lonely, dark, I was with no one and remained that way for months, no hope. Then Winston saved my from the darkness and Emily saved me from the loneliness. I need you love, because I never want to be alone again." She whispered.

Jeremy's heart skipped a beat. Someone needed him, not only that a cute girl with superpowers to boot. He smiled at himself, when he saw God again he was going to have to thank him for the good luck, and then finally play against him at a game of Foosball.

She raised her head looking him in the eyes, after a few brief moments of silence she kissed him softly. The fireworks went off again and he melted into them. This feeling was amazing, he felt like he could do this forever. And yet as soon as the kiss started it stopped. She looked at him and whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight Jeremy." She whispered

"Goodnight Doll."

With that the two continued enjoying each other's company until blissful oblivion took hold of their dreams and reality as they fell into a deep slumber.

 **Next chapter goes back to Russia and then back to ScoutxTracer as I gradually make the chapters longer with more content with more action and detail.**


	11. Chapter 11 New friends, and Scouts prank

**This one is a long one. Credit goes again to Blizzard and Valve. Also to the companies that own the many lines and songs that I put in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Comment and Follow and I will see you all next week.**

The price ended up being 25 wallets worth of food. As for how much was in the wallets the total amount was (fill in the blank). Spy was kind of sad that all his hard work went for one dinner but then again he had dinner dates that cost more. The group was walking now in the snow covered roads, the wind was not harshly blowing but it was still a crisp late evening, around 10:50pm. They were going to meet the Chairman, her schedule was taxing on her and she pushed herself constantly but took the time to meet them from what Zarya said. She called the Chairman's office and told that she had some allies that she would want the Chairman herself to meet.

After a number of minutes Spy's phone started to ring. It was Scout on the other end of the line.

"Hello Son, still a virgin?" He asked in a humorous and teasing tone.

"Go to hell Spy!" Scout muttered on the other end of the line. "Honestly to answer your question I can see the light, just a little further. Anyway I called to check in and see how things are going on your end."

Spy was surprised at this, he would have let his jaw fall but he still had his cigarette in his mouth. His son never called to check on his wellbeing, this was rarer than monkeys that typed out the full works of Shakespeare; Scout must have an alternative reason for calling he thought. But for now he played along with the question, "The mission is halfway done. And congratulations on almost losing your virginity, what are you? Like twenty six?" He mocked. He always wanted the best for his son but as a professional he had to remain emotionless and detached. The whole cliché about protecting the ones you love by running away from them was true in his case, and as such those actions carried onto his personality. He continued to walk behind the rest of his team as to not attract too much attention to his call while trying to keep up the pace. He also wanted to avoid Zarya because people noticeably looked at her, or some asks, for her autograph. Scout spoke up quickly at this point.

"I'm twenty seven you asshole, once again dare I say go to hell, hopefully that will happen one day." Scout retorted. He always wanted to deny the possibility that Spy was his dad

"So what's the real reason for you calling me?" Spy asked ignoring the insult. While be it true that it did hurt his feelings that his son hated his guts and constantly denied being his son, he couldn't blame him. He was never there for him or his mother and his wife or his family. There were only a handful of openings to visit them, and the most recent one was when Scout was an infant.

"I need to know what to do next. And Spy don't you dare make me do what you did last time I did this but again I will say it… you…. are better than me, I need your help, and no conditions." Scout confessed. He would never call it pleading, but that was basically what was happening.

"I will do it I guess. First tell me how far have you gotten?" Spy accepted the request. He rarely did this, but it was a special occasion.

"She kissed me for reasons that weren't love, she's a little flirty, she got dumped by her girlfriend, almost got shot by some Spanish hacker chick lady, I took Lena's pants off, we got to a hotel, and she is now in her panties and bra in the bed I pretended to sleep in until she fell asleep and then I called you." Scout said quickly.

Spy's jaw dropped, his cigarette falling into the snow and extinguishing moments after it touched the ground. He remained silent for a few more moments until Scout started talking into the line wondering if the line was cut off. "What… oh yes…. Welllll." Spy said coming out of his daze and clearing his throat. "I suppose that since you are inexperienced you should go on a date with her, or do kind gestures, but not too frequently, once or twice a day is good. You are inexperienced so you lack the skill to jump the tiers of love like me. I can make it to tier 15 in a day. But if you try you will look desperate and look like a rapist so don't do it. Tier two is kissing, tier three is making out, tier four is French kissing my personal favorite, kind of embarrassing when I did it with an enemy sentry. Anyway tier five is where you are probably at now, where she strips and you can touch her, but don't yet have full access."

"What about tier fifteen?"

"You stay the fuck away from that!" Spy shouted into the phone. Everyone in the street looked at spy like he was crazy or something. He was currently walking with his teammates in the back with Zarya in the lead taking them to Katya Volskaya in a royal hotel she was staying at; she would meet them in the conference room. Zarya was hoping to join Overwatch to fight the Omnics and Talon but needed permission first; hopefully they would manage in the negotiations. Trying to ignore the looks he attracted by his sudden outburst spy tilted his head and remained forcused on the talk with his son.

Spy talked at a lower tone to stop embarrassing himself. "Look, what really matters is for you to listen to her, remember when you were making a prom for miss Pauling?"

"Yeah."

"You messed up by not realizing what her mind was on, the intelligence, you wanted to focus on your own agenda. Now you need to not make the same mistake. What is her mind on right now?"

"Probably the mission and her getting dumbed."

"Alright, focus on the mission, don't bring up her ex, and be nice to her is my advice." Spy said giving him a step by step plan.

"Got it." Scout said, spy could hear scout scribbling down a few notes on a pad of paper.

"Good luck, hopefully you won't die a virgin." He said trying to strike a chord.

"Go to hell dad." Scout said and then hung up the phone. Spy took a few seconds looking at the phone. 'Did he just call me dad?' He thought.

"Spy hurry up, your slower than me, plus I probably ate more kilos than your body weight." Heavy said as he was walking next to Zarya. Spy hurried up.

Then at this point got picked up by a black hovering limousine, government issue, fit with bulletproof and laser proof shielding, emergency agents in the front and back of the vehicle, and a direct line to every agency the Russian government had at its disposal. Zarya called them and they gave her the location that had the most surveillance and had been checked the most for any anomalies. The group got in the car, Zarya and Heavy sitting across from each other sharing a bottle of vodka from the limos mini bar, Sniper and Spy in the back, and Torbjorn at the front having a cold glass of beer.

"So what were you talking about mate back on the road?" Sniper asked.

"A step by step guide for my son in his failed attempt at women so far." Spy said.

"Sounds like rubbish to me, but what do I know, I'm just an assassin." Sniper responded.

"True you are just that, but regardless I have a little bit of hope for my son." Spy pointed out as he adjusted his tie.

Minutes passed by in silence, Zarya and Heavy were not one for talking and just shooting, only making the occasional sentence. Torbjorn all by himself dozed off. And Sniper and Spy, being who they were, remained on guard, checking out the windows, inspecting the security that was with them, four guards total all with their fancy black suites, sunglasses, and earpieces.

Finally they arrived at the royal hotel. It was a black pillar with gold lining. They got outside with Torbjorn being woken up by Heavy. The interior was massive, for example at the front of the entrance was two giant steel lions, on the inside was a large fountain as the centerpiece of the first floor, a carving of a man battling an Omnic with a gun. The front of the desk was made of metal with LED decorations showing the symbol of the Government and some writing in Russian which read "Through strength peace is revealed." As Heavy translated, smiling to himself and seemingly agreeing with the statement.

They took the elevator, one group up at a time since Heavy and Zarya could hardly squeeze in much less the entire group. After two trips they arrived at the top floor, which had the pent house. This pent house was equipped with a conference room, a library, and several bedrooms and bathrooms, including an indoor pool.

They group were designated to the conference room, an oval table with the Government symbol imprinted on the mahogany table. On the back of the wall opposite of the entrance was a marble depiction of Russia fighting the Omnics. The group took their seats with the seat at the end of the table closest to the marble depiction reserved for the chairman, soon to greet them. Six guards all in heavy military armor surrounded them.

Heavy took out a sandwich and ate it breaking the uncomfortable silence. He passes another to Zarya which she accepted but did not eat as not to be rude. With that the door they came through opened again. It was Chairman Volskaya. She was accompanied by an additional two guards.

"Alright let us proceed." Katya said. "My name is Katya Volskaya, but to keep things short just call me Chairman. Zarya gave me a quick debrief but let's hear your offer again."

"Chairman, I am Heavy, we are here for your service." Heavy said.

"My service, whatever do you mean by that?" The woman asked.

Spy recognized this sort of behavior. Whenever the Red Team did job runs for the Administrator dealing with the black market or mafia they always the team always had a bargaining chip, heavy would mostly sell weapons or money or just kill the people from the black market and take the goods. However this situation was different. They did not have guns to sell, money to buy, and killing everyone they were trying to convince wasn't an option. So the only option left which they never did was to sell their services. While Heavy was short for words and not always the smartest he was good at weapons dealing. Spy's role was to intercept the conversation is things required proper language and charisma, both skills that he was a natural in, Heavy regardless was excellent at getting his point across in an intimidating fashion.

"Madam, what my friend here is trying to say is that we don't have much to convince you, but what we can sell are our skills and services." Spy interjected, taking over for Heavy.

"I see, and how good are you?" She asked intrigued. Her thoughts went towards the strange man; he was dashing and roguish and probably had a way with words. However she knew when the business men and politicians came in for their roles to deliver the best point possible. This was no exception as she soon realized.

"Ma'am, are you familiar with the lady known as Widowmaker? Sniper, expert assassin, blue skin and skin tight outfit." Sniper asked.

"Yes actually, she has a near perfect record. The only survivor was myself and the hero known as Tracer." Volskaya stated.

"Well you can add one more because I survived a shot to the chest. In fact I've died a few times and being shot by that bitch wasn't one of them." Sniper said.

"Surprising, but what is your point?" She asked getting back to business.

"While Heavy and Zarya where having their little brawl I got a call from a teammate of mine. He almost killed her in the Australian outback." Sniper said smiling. The chairman was surprised to say the least, no one up until now had managed to get a single hit on the assassin, much less heavily injure.

"And do you have proof?" Katya requested suspiciously.

"The behemoth called Reinhart told me over the phone that he sent you something called an email if we ever got this far. The bloke had a small camera on his suit." Sniper answered

At this the chairman pulled up a holographic screen, she entered in the password and then opened up her email. She then opened up the video that Reinhart had sent her. The rest of the team watched as they saw Demo charge after Widowmaker once the entire skyscraper exploded, he then threw his sword and hit her arm preventing her from firing. Sniper watched the Chairman's expressions the entire time, she was cold but he could see a hint of shock.

"Impressive, but reckless, why should I want to hire you if I know your teammates and you will do reckless moves like this." She was egging them on.

Heavy at this point spoke up. "We have ten years of killing every expert of war in field, each kill, more crying."

Spy came in. "Each of us came to the point where we are professionals in the field, Demoman knew what he was doing, he set up a trap where if the woman killed him she would die as well by setting off the explosives attached to the building by hooking up a pulse reader to his heart, if it stopped the bomb would go off, he also had his thumb on the trigger."

"I have faced hundreds of his kind, and each with a bullet in their brains, and each coming at me with a new trap or strategy to kill me, and yet one Demoman was able to nearly kill the best sniper in the world." Sniper finished.

Katya Volskaya paused for a moment. She collected herself and then asked the next question. "How many of you experts are there and what are your capabilities?"

Spy since he was the best at words he decided to reply. "We are 9 in total, not including the members from our organization we are partnered with. We are split into 3 categories, offense, defense, and support. In the offence is Scout, my son, who's average speed is 17 miles per hours but he can go several times faster, he can do recon and hit and run missions. The second is Soldier, he is an expert strategist and a lone survivor, he is good with forward and direct attacks. The third offence is Pyro, if you want your problems literally burned to a crisp, then he is who you call. The defensive side is Heavy, who mows down enemies and clears a path with his minigun, then Demo, who as you saw is an expert with explosives. And for the last defense there is Engineer, a man with 11 PHDs all in the sciences who can reinforce, upgrade, and create anything and everything. Then there is the group me and snipers are in who can go offence or defense depending on the situation. I can disguise as the enemy if I have a profile of them, I can flank and go invisible. Snipers kill count is more than 10,000men and his record shot is 6 kilometers with an antitank rifle, but the final is probably the second most insane of us all. He is the medic, he planted enhanced hearts in us which makes us stronger, faster, and far more durable. He can use his healing rays to heal any injury as soon as they are created and piece us back together even at deaths door." Spy concluded with his pitching point. "We will help you on two conditions, that you allow Zarya to join us, and that you help our organization with missions, supplies, and funding."

Torbjorn looked at spy curiously, the second request wasn't a part of the original plan but it would help them.

"And what is your organization?" She asked, she was definitely biting the bate.

"Excuse your men, remove all electronics, and we will do a check for recording devices and such. Then we can talk more openly." Sniper demanding.

Katya looked at her men, a few looked nervous but did not verbally object to the order. After all were excused Spy took out his sapper and laid it on the floor. The sapper buzzed and then all electronics were destroyed. Sniper and Heavy checked under the tables and chairs even in the ventilation. Meanwhile Torbjorn looked around with Spy to see if he missed anything. Katya, and Zarya watched them waiting in their respective seats until the mercenaries had finished their sweep. After checking everything Torbjorn began.

"Overwatch has reformed, we want to take down Talon and track them down, and we also want to investigate the Omnics to see if they are planning anything. Both of these missions benefit you and you will be having some of the leading experts and previous heroes and geniuses at your disposal. WE were supposed to ask for just Zarya, but now I think we need all the help we can get." Torbjorn said scratching his beard.

The woman put her hand on her chin and started to contemplate. A few minutes of silence pasted until a little girl came through the door, the guards obviously trying to stop the little girl but Katya raised her hand signaling them to leave her alone. The little girl walked up and cried out. "Mommy!" Katya knelt down and picked her up, smiling sweetly at the innocent girl. At this the Chairman Katya Volskaya put down her daughter and approached the dwarf. She lowered her hand. "What can I do for you friend." She said shaking the man's hand.

He smiled. "What do you want us to do?"

The negotiation started. Numbers were offered in which heavy covered, possible missions were examined by Sniper, and Spy did most of the talking. Torbjorn took over a few times during some of the bargaining and keeping in mind how Overwatch could benefit. After long arduous hours at last they got to the mission assigned to Zarya, which would also be their first mission.

"Well I might as well have you investigate what Zarya was doing. Three talon operatives infiltrated one of my factories and nearly assassinated me. One I believe has their own agenda, the other two are loyal to Talon, and those are Reaper and Widowmaker." She said filling them in on the details.

"What was rogue like?" Heavy asked.

"A Spanish woman, hacker, and very deadly. She killed many of my men, breached all security, and only did it so I could help her in some situations in the future. I was going to have Zarya and her people investigate but so far nothing, not that I don't blame you Zarya you have already worked hard." Katya said.

"Wait a minute." Spy said getting out his phone, hopefully Scout was still awake. After a few tense moments the other end picked up. "Hey spy I don't know why you are calling but you do realize that no one if they don't want a dent in their head should not call me during my beauty sleep." Scout wined.

"Scout I need you to listen, this is important, and I mean really important." Spy said, after a begrudging murmur of approval Spy continued. "You told me about a Spanish woman that was good with hacking, describe her."

"Welll….. It was pretty fast, but then again this is me where talking about so I can catch anything, anyway she wore purple and black. She had a machine gun like Snipers SMG, and she had on a purple skull logo thing. That's about it before I ran out with Tracer. She smashed her phone so we couldn't be tracked. And I'm using a landline phone which the hotel dude said was fine to use." Scout said as he yawned.

Katya looked at Zayra and she nodded. She then went outside and came back in with her phone calling a jet. "I need you to go to where this Scout, hopefully the hacker left some sort of trace, this is an opportunity that I cannot ignore. Overwatch will be kept secret while my corporations and agencies help out and give you missions." Before she could continue the group felt a large rumble below them as an explosion was set off. Katya quickly got on the coms and asked what was going on.

"Death comes for you Chairman, and its time to reap." The com answered.

"Chairman get out of here is reaper! He's on the…." A shotgun blast was heard and silence followed. It was one of her security guards that was probably already dead.

Spy adjusted his tie. "What is the situation Zarya?"

The Russian went outside and quickly came back in as she pulled up a computer which showed that all communications had been cut off, no calls, and no emergency calls. They also noticed that the emergency helicopter had been shot down. Spy looked concerned at this point. He then looked at the rest of the team and formulated his plan. He wasn't no Soldier, but he was damn good at escaping when the odds no longer wade in his favor.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our mission is to get Chairman Katya safely out of this building, response time for the police is probably 10 minutes so we cannot depend on them. I have a plan and if you want to live listen." Spy spoke as he put a round of bullets in his revolver and pulled out another cigarette.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Scout got up after another few hours of sleep. It was 9 am. The alarm went off one hour ago and he continually pressed the snooze button several times. But he knew that he would miss the pick up by Winston if he kept pressing the snooze button. Looking to his side he saw that Lena like him was not a morning person. She was wrapped around the blankets leaving Scout having to fight for them all night. She was such a child. He did notice allot of similarities between him and her, not just the fact that they both enjoyed running. He tried poking her awake but he had no luck. He blew into her ear and she mumbled to him, "Go shank yourself and leave me alone." Scout stopped at this point thinking about leaving her alone until he decided to risk it and continue.

He took off the blankets covering Lena, she was lying down curdled up, and she looked so damn cute, she was drooling just a little bit but not much, she also had he hand down the back of her pants scratching her round ass. Scout looked down and her chiseled bubble butt seeming to shine in the morning light. Scout was just about to go get a glass or handful of water to splash on her and wake her up. Until he did something super impulsive and probably jumping up one of Spy's so called tiers of love. Scout went in front of her so his face was a few inches away from hers. Raising his right arm he brought it down hard on her sexy ass. She jumped up and punched Scout square in the nose, making it bleed profusely but not break it. Scout fell back in pain.

"Bloody hell sugar tits warn me next time!" Scout cried out rolling on the floor.

Lena got up using her right hand to cover herself with the blanket while massaging her red ass cheek with her left. She was blushing furiously. Honestly she was kinda wanted another one from Scout but her rational side stopped her.

"Next time it will be your teeth." She scolded him halfheartedly still blushing like a red hot chili pepper.

Scout got up and put two tissues from the tissue box on the nightstand up his nose to stop the bleeding tilting his head up at the same time. He then smirked again, he was really enjoying these reactions from Lena des it them causing him a large amount of pain. Lena then looked at him still furious and started to get dressed.

"So remind me, what was your reason for bloody waking me up?" Lena asked putting on her pants.

"It's 9 in the morning and we are getting picked up by Donkey Kong at noon so we need to get a move on." Scout reported while he poked his nose, wondering if it would bruise and make him look like a messed up Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer.

"Fine…" She groaned in response. It was clear at this point that she was not a morning person as she massaged her eyes and slapped her face to wake herself up. She looked at him in a now cute face not apologizing for hitting him and completely ignoring the fact that she did anything wrong. "Make me breakfast luv." Her brown eyes pleading.

Scout rolled his eyes and started to look in the fridge. He realized that there was nothing in it so he would have to go to the store, luckily he remembered there was a convenience store nearby that was 24 hour service. He looked at Lena and asked for some cash. She pulled out several pounds and handed them to him reluctantly.

Scout got dressed in his normal apparel and went outside the hotel room with the key and locked the door. He then ran downstairs and out the door. The convenience store was not far away, about half a mile at most. He walked as to not attract any attention, it was still morning and with a morning crowd around it would look suspicions if he ran despite his legs pleading for him to pick up the pace. His whole life he spent running towards or away from his problems and now he had to slow down in order to remain undercover. The roads were packed with cars honking and moving around, he had to wade through the crowd to make it to the convenience store. Most of the buildings looked futuristic, the coolest ones he saw were where the first bottom portion of a building was the classical London buildings and flats, then the upper portions were made of metal and advanced looking buildings, giving the some parts of the area this futuristic appeal but not dissuading away from the traditional architecture of London.

After a brisk walk which took him about 5 or so minutes he arrived at the store. It was a cozy grocery store, having some of the basic necessities like the regular food products but was about twice as big as a seven eleven and not the size of like a Target or Wal Mart. Going inside he got a dozen eggs, butter, a liter of milk, ketchup, orange juice, syrup, and some pancake mix. Going back to the inn he felt in his front pocket, it was still there, he breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't lose it. After a few more minutes he came back to the Pub and Inn. He went inside and nodded to the bar keeper who was just beginning to start his day, nodding at him he walked up to the top floor and back into the inn room.

Going inside he noticed the sound of water running in the other room, Lena must be taking a shower. He tied to keep his mind off of it but couldn't stop from getting a little excited and letting his mind run wild with imagery. He managed to unpack the groceries and get everything prepared. Scout enjoyed cooking from time to time but was not as good as a few of his teammates like Heavy, who's sandwiches were legendary, or Engi's bacon which was the perfect consistency of moist and crispiness.

He read the instructions and got started on the pancakes putting in the designated amount for four people, he didn't know about Lena but he always had an appetite. He then cracked and scrambled 6 eggs adding a dab of butter and a slash of milk to get that creamy taste. Getting the stove ready he checked the pantry and found the cooking ware. While not good quality it did the trick.

After another ten minutes he had everything set up. 5 pancaked for both of them and allot of eggs and two glasses of orange juice with ketchup and the syrup on the side. Breakfast of champions. Lena shortly came out. She was wearing her sports bra and latex pants, very sexy. Her Chrono accelerator still on the nightstand keeping her attached to this timeline. Scout also noticed that she had a slight limp, but a major improvement compared to yesterday. She had a towel over her head and was still getting out some of the water.

She smiled and giggled at him. "Oh who's a good boy?! Thanks luv!" She said licking her lips. Jeremy didn't like her teasing especially when it put a damper on his pride as the best in the world, but for now he could tolerate it to a certain extent.

"Your welcome sweetheart, breakfast of champions afterall. Anyway feel free to dig in!" He said. Lena giggled and happily obliged pouring a ton of syrup over the pancakes. He guessed she like the energy rush, not a big surprise considering how jumpy and energetic she normally was. Scout hurried up with his own meal and took the syrup after Lena was done.

"So….Lena…. how are you holding up?" Scout asked trying to start a chain of conversation.

She contemplated on the question sorrow filling her eyes as she chewed more slowly thinking about the question in depth. Finally she looked at Scout and responded, "Honestly I don't want to think about it, its's heartbreaking really that my girlfriend was a sleeper agent and was engineered just like Windowmaker to be a killer. But thanks to you I wasn't her first kill. I hope I can help her, but I doubt it, the process is known to be permanent and no known cases of reversing the effect have come up, trust me Mercy looked at the process to create Windowmaker and she was seriously concerned."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Scout said honestly. "Just know that I am the awesome dude that is a shoulder when you need it, and the guy who can make breakfast for you from time to time, but not all the time."

Lena smiled at this. "Oh I don't think so, all I will need to do is flutter me eyes and say pretty please, then you'll come licking my feet and begging for me to give you an order."

"I ain't your mut, and you will have to repay me for saving your cute ass and making you breakfast." Scout responded arrogantly folding his arms.

"Well I paid for the stuff to make the breakfast. But I suppose you have a point about saving my life and I always repay the debt, it's sorta a hero thing. So name your price." She said smiling at him, but honestly concerned about his request wondering if it would be something perverted.

"Go on a date with me." Scout responded quickly.

Lena was surprised at this, she was honestly expecting something way more cocky and kinky considering his perverted tendencies, but she supposed a date couldn't hurt. Nodding she said, "Sure luv, I guess when the time is available we can go out, what do you wanna to do?"

Scout's grin at this point faded and turned into a frown. He scratched the back of his head. "Honestly I have only been on one date, and that was against a giant mutant bread monster which ended in major property damage and me almost getting killed a few days later by the person I had a crush on until I managed to convince her otherwise as she was coming at me with an axe." He smiled. "Ah she was one hell of a gal. But nah, I'm probably not as experienced as you at dating, I will probably have something later but not right now. What do you want to do?" He asked, passing the conversation back to her.

"Hmmmm. Well I would probably do allot of the things that I did with Emily. So why don't we go shopping, then lunch, annnnddd then bike riding, we can come up with something in-between and finally to top it all off with a cherry on top a fancy dinner." She said smiling. She would have to ask him about this crazy first and only date of his, it sounded like allot of fun to her.

"I'm fine with all of that expect the shopping. What, are you wanting to play dress up with me?" Scout asked.

"Oh I will get you looking like a doll." Lena said giggling at her jab at Jeremys nickname for her.

Scout noticed and sighted, but found the attitude that Lena gave him cute none the less.

"Oh come on luv!" She said continuing to pester him. "I'll make you cuter than the cutest button, or better yet more dashing than James Bond." She declared smiling. She reached to pull out her phone to show him some pictures of what she was wanting to dress him up as but then remembered that she broke it to stop the Hacker from tracking them.

Scout put a hand over hers. "I'm not a clothes kind of guy or a romantic type to say the least but I'm sure that any day with you can make my day, I just hope that I can pay back the favor." With that Scout kissed her on the cheek, a bold move but he thought it was appropriate. He then got into the bathroom and got ready for the day. Making sure to take a quick shower and get his teeth brushed at the same time, while strange to brush his teeth and take a shower at the same time, it did make things faster, and fast was what he was all about. Getting out of the shower with his head tilted to the floor he didn't notice that Lena was standing right there waiting for him. He was still naked and fell back with a yelp. He covered himself with the shower curtain like a n embarrassed school girl.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised.

"You know you can be such a mystery, sometimes you act like a huge dick and I think I have you all figured out, and then you sweep the carpet down from under me and tell me something sweet like how your only hope is to make my day like I make yours, do you even realize how frustrating it is to chase you down and figure you out? Why are you doing this?" Lena asked ignoring Jeremys question and getting straight to her point.

Scout tried to remain calm but kept stuttering until he managed to get a sentence out. "Can I at least get dressed!?" Embarrassed with steam coming out of his ears.

Lena realized this and blushed but after a few moments of consideration said. "Nah."

"Why the hell not!?" Jeremy asked clearly begging for her to leave and collect himself.

"Because your cute when your flustered like this." She responded with a smirk.

Scout blushed at this and didn't know what to say. He decided to get dressed by grabbing the nearby towel off of the towel rack while covering himself with the shower curtain. Remaining silent and flushed he dried himself off. He looked pasted the curtain and noticed that Lena was still there.

"What?" He asked confused why she hadn't left.

"I want an answer, why are you behaving this way?" Lena asked folding her arms.

"Look can we talk about this somewhere else, I'm naked and while I would not mind if you were naked with me now is not a good time, so can I please have some privacy and get ready? I promise I will answer all your questions later." Jeremy pleaded wanting to be alone. It wasn't the fact that he wanted privacy, well it was part of the reason, the real reason was because he had a giant erection because of the current situation and didn't want her to see.

She shrugged and told him that she would be waiting outside and told him to be ready in five minutes. He agreed and got ready, drying himself off and tucking his erection down his pants hoping she wouldn't notice until he was no longer hard. Putting on all his clothes he did his hair and put on the rest of his clothes. Going out of the bathroom he noticed that Lena was changed as well, the time was 9:40 and they needed to get a move on. He looked at her and decided to be quick with answering the question that Lena kept pestering him about.

"To be honest doll the reason why is because I don't like myself, underneath all the boasting and the cockiness I really am just a big douchebag with a bat, I want to change and improve on that in hopes of removing my flaws but it is hard. I have made improvements in my behavior which is what you are seeing, so think of it as kind of a transition. I don't think allot of ladies like my douchebag side so I am trying to improve myself and be a better man. Does that answer your question?" Jeremy said, trying to give the best explanation.

"Well… I do like it when you are sweet, and I can tell when it is forced or not, but I also like your outgoing side. So I will congratulate your effort for now but know that I also like it when people openly express themselves and who they are. So yeah I see what you are saying luv." She said.

"Great, can we get going now?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, I called a cab that will help us get out of the city, from there we take the bus to the drop site. I called Winston on the phone and told him we should make it by one pm or so." She said. Scout admired this, she contributed as much as she could and helped out by preforming exceptionally. An admirable quality.

Scout nodded and packed up the rest of their things and headed out. Making sure to leave as little trace that they stayed the night. Going downstairs they thanks the innkeeper for his help and told him that they would pay him back, he told them it was on the house. Going out onto the street they were signaled down by the Taxi driver Omnic who was waving out from the car window. Getting inside Scout sat next to Tracer, she put her head on his shoulder and dozed off. He was surprised again at her behavior, could she really like him? He wondered. He looked over at her and pushed a strand of hair away from her face. He noticed the detail on her face, the cute freckles, the rosy cheeks, and her perfect rosy lips. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. He then thought about himself, he should go to the gym more when he could to try and impress her, maybe have Heavy give him some tips. But Spy told him that while body was one of the things that girls liked and while it was the first initial thing that girls liked, it was not the thing that got the girl. All they really wanted according to Spy was someone that they could confess their feelings to and have the listen to them, to have a shoulder to lean on, and a laugh they would always get when they needed it when around the guy. Scout didn't get most of it but he understood a little.

Scout put an arm around Lena's shoulder as she snuggled in closer. Soon like no time had passed at all they were out of the city and dropped off of the Cab at the bus stop. This was like a romantic movie or something that was filled with action and suspense and cute moments as well, Scout thought to himself. After getting out of the car Lena paid the driver and he went back to London. Then they waited for the bus, it started to rain. Scout forgot to grab an umbrella but luckily there was a gas station nearby. He left Lena at the bus stop which was covered by a roof and went over to the store. He went inside and purchased an Umbrella with the extra cash that Lena had given him for Breakfast.

Going back he noticed that Lena was swinging side to side in the rain singing and smiling, she was completely soaked and Scout just rolled his eyes.

"I'm singing in the rain, I'm singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds, so dark above, the sin's in my heart and I'm ready for love. Haha!" She laughed to herself. She still didn't notice Scout until he put the Umbrella over her getting himself wet in the process. Her behavior was always so cheerful and jumpy it seemed, with the occasional serious moments.

She noticed the lack of rain and opened her eyes looking at Scout. She smiled wiping the water and wet hair away from her face. Scout smiled back at her and decided to play along.

"Let the stormy clouds chase, Ev'ryone from the place, come on with the rain, I've a smile on my face." While he was no singer he tried his best. They continued to sing and twirl around a light post and slash in some puddled. A couple came by and saw them, looking at them like they were completely nuts or something.

Lena giggled and they sang together. "I walk down the lane, with a happy refrain, and singing, singing in the rain, in the rain!" They laughed at themselves as the rain started to come down harder, both of them went underneath the Umbrella and then back to the bus stop. Lena's clothes were soaking but Jeremy's was damp since he wasn't out as long. Lighting lit up the clouds and thunder clapped over the sky. Both huddling together for warmth. They began to chat about the things they remembered and the things they used to do. Lena talked about the golden age of Overwatch, while Scout talked about his family and his mercenary days, the trouble he got into and so forth. They really started to enjoy their company and then after a few minutes the bus came and they hoped on.

The bus trip would take a number of hours. Lena sneezed like a kitten as she had gotten a cold. Scout held her closer to warm her up and she smiled with her face cradled in his next as he laid his chin on her head. They both enjoyed each others company. Tracer wasn't worried that they were being followed because the enemy already had the memory stick. Scout on the other hand was concerned about being followed but still wasn't that worried. He didn't see anyone and they didn't use any electronics besides the landline at the hotel and they were mostly undercover. A few stops later they arrived.

Lena checked the time and noticed that Winston should be arriving for the pickup soon. Luckily the next stop was their last. It was on a beach next to the stop, and the good thing was that their wasn't allot of traffic. They got out and noticed that the rain had stopped with the sun directly above them. They saw in the distance a white dropship with Winston driving. The ship landed and Winston came out to greet them.

"Hello you two. Lena I am so sorry about Emily." Winston said , he decided to be a friend first before bringing up the mission and how it didn't go as planned.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry luv, I'm tough as nails." Truthfully she would need some time to recover, but she hoped that Scout, Winston, and the rest of her team could help her though it.

They got in and finally took off. Winston looked at Scout and asked about the mission.

"Mission success!" Scout responded.

Winston looked at him strangely. "This is no time for jokes." The monkey said looking back at them from the cockpit.

"No joke." Scout said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag, inside the bag was the memory stick. Lena looked at him with her jaw dropped. Winston almost crashed the plane at how surprised he was. He quickly let Athena take the controls and he went back to look at the memory stick that Scout was holding. He took it from him and unzipped the bag putting the memory stick in his palm. He put it into the ships computer to analyze it. Hundreds of thousands of files opened up to show all government related files that were classified. This information was invaluable.

"But how, I thought the hacker lady got the memory stick." Lena asked looked at Scout.

"Nah, it was a decoy, I found an extra sitting on a table back at the checkpoint secret base we went to and get debriefed by Winston before we went out on our mission. I went to another room and asked the computer lady, I told her to show my some of the funniest videos and most disturbing pictures on her computer. After looking at a few I selected a bunch and told her to download it onto the stick thingy, instructing her that when the stick was used the stuff would just keep popping up as long as possible, then I told her to keep it absolutely secret. Then when we finished our mission I pickpocketed you Lena while we were in the cab on the way to your flat and replaced that memory stick with the fake. Sorry about pickpocketing you by the way." Scout said explaining everything.

"Nah its fine luv." Lena said hugging him. She was impressed at his cleverness.

"Excellent work!" Winston said patting him on the back. "But I have to ask what kind of video did you put on?"

"Well….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Unknown

Meanwhile at Talon headquarters Sombra had everyone at the base gathered. On the wall were several holograms displaying blurry figures which were the secret people who controlled the world for their benefit. Everyone in the base was gathered around the stage which was where the leaders of Talon held their debriefings, Emily was on the side of the stage with Sombra in the center.

"Sombra, you have something to show us?" The center monitor asked.

"Yes, the memory stick containing the files of the secret operations of the British government." Sombra said holding out the stick and flipping it in her hand.

"Show us then." The monitor demanded.

Sombra put in the memory stick into a port nearby. Holographic monitors came up and displayed a black screen. Then it flickered to life. What was shown was not what was expected. (Imagine the funniest video you have ever seen trolling people, now imagine that in this situation, put your choice down in the comments.) Sombra quickly shut down the video hearing a few chuckles from the men. She was embarrassed at this point and browsed through the file. She quickly realized she had been pranked in the most extreme of ways. Some contained pictures of dick picks, others of mooning men. One video was a hippo farting like crazy throwing crap spraying everywhere. Another was of the Trololo man. After a few moments the entire group watching the spectacle was laughing outload some rolling on the floor, Emily would have been laughing with them but she was apart of the mission so she was just as embarrassed as embarrassed as Sombra.

The hacker closed all the files but they kept popping up, many of then were gifs others were vines, and then just disturbing videos like people popping giant zits on themselves. Even a video of the comic book character Deadopol who was naked and twerking which was especially disturbing. Sombra shut down the main power for the monitor and the screens went blank. She was flushed with embarrassment. The people on the monitors were not laughing with the men in the base.

"Do not fail us like this again." The center monitor said, then all the screens went black.

All the men continued to howl and laugh at Sombra and her knuckles turned white with rage boiling inside her. The greatest hacker on earth had been trolled in the ultimate fashion.

 **End of this chapter. Tell me how I did. And if you enjoyed this ScoutXTracer romance so far. See you all next week.**


	12. Chapter 12 Red team for the win

The explosions got louder and louder as the team descended down the building. Finally they reached the floor they wanted to. It was a regular office room for the staff of the tower, responsible for communications, and all kinds of different tasks. They found a few people inside but most had tried to run for the exit and were probably dead. Katya was in the center with Zarya in the rear, while heavy took the front. Sniper was in front of Zayra and behind Katya. Tobjorn was in front of Katya and Behind heavy. Meanwhile Sp had already gone down to the lower floors to Scout things out.

Torbjorn set up his turrets behind two wall on the sides of the elevator, there were two in total. He then set up another two like the first but this time by the emergency exit. Spy instructed him that the turrets were best used if the element of surprise was put into effect. Spy was using the same strategy that killed so many of the blue team so many times. Heavy hid behind an office wall, not good for protection but good for surprise. Meanwhile Katya was given Spy's best watch, she was invisible and would remain that way unless she moved. At first she refused taking the watch calling it cowardly, but Spy reminded her of the situation and she put it on.

Sniper killed the lights in one of the lightboxes to get the element of surprise. Torbjorn handed him a pair of thermal goggles that he used when making some repairs on his machines. He used these when he needed to find the overheating coil or the power module that was getting a little too hot on his machines whenever they malfunctioned. A good thing about the goggles which he never really used in battle was that they could detect heat signatures, the reason why he never used them was because Omnics didn't have a heat signature like humans or his machines so they were harder to detect and therefore useless.

Sniper looked out the Window and noticed several Snipers on the roofs of the buildings, if he shot at one they would notice and he would be dead. They group stayed away from the windows, any attempt to jump out them and zipline across would be pointless. Spy came back with a report. They were coming up the emergency exit and the elevator, both exits cut off. They would have to fight their way down. Spy went back down and told the group that he would flank the talon soldiers. The first to come up would be those in the elevator and it would be in a few moments. Sniper went to the end of the wall opposite of the elevator. A few more seconds and the terrorist would be upon them.

5…4….3…2… Seconds seemed like minutes, Sniper held firm and didn't tremble, one moment of hesitation and he would be dead. Heavy turned the safety off on his gun and Zarya revved up her gun, it sparking with life. The bell to the door dinged and Sniper fired the first shot as the doors only just opened a crack. A soldiers head exploding instantly. The doors opened and all the soldiers opened fire in front of them. Sniper dodged to the side and the bullets just missed them. They walked carefully forward with their flashlights on. Nothing yet. The group separated in the office spaces and went in all different direction. One Soldier felt something squish on the floor. He looked down, the talon operative picked up what looked like a sandwich that he stepped on. Then a giant hand came bursting through a wall and grabbed onto him, the man's entire head being enveloped by the giants hand. He then felt the pressure and screamed, all the other Talon operatives rushed to the noise but they were too late. They found a corpse with his head completely crushed like a tin can despite his helmet next to a wall with a giant hole in it. They were terrified now, they were being hunted like sheep. They looked around and then heard a buzzing sound.

Bullets fired and pelted two more terrorists with bullets, their bodies turning to paste in seconds. The rest of the team fell back and fired in the direction. It was at a wall were several bullet holes had already been made. Behind they heard a laugh. "You are tiny Baby!" Then a man completely encased in red energy charged through the wall and used his mini gun to jam into the stomach of a man, it impaled him and he screamed. Heavy then fired the gun as it spun the man around and around throwing bits of his guts everywhere. He mowed down another three terrorists, only one remained.

After heavy had killed the first person with his bare hand he hid again and took a swig of Medics canteen which made him Ubercharged for only a few moments. He knew as soon as he was revealed he would be shot at so if he came out from his hiding spot he had to be able to resist the enemies bullets.

Currently heavy was still wiping out the opposing team, all of them were dead now and the other one was running away. He pressed on the elevator button furiously. He looked behind him and screamed at the giant man enveloped in glowing red, he fired his gun at him but the bullets just bounced of him, he emptied his magazine but the monster didn't stop. He pulled out his pistol now that his main gun was empty and started to fire his rounds, he emptied the magazine as well until he felt the click of the hammer on the gun hit nothing, he was completely out of bullets. Luckily the elevator door opened and he rushed inside. One of the terrorist soldiers was in there but he didn't care. He rushed inside and vigorously pressed on the close door button and the bottom floor button at the same time, the monster was getting closer. He sighed when the doors closed. But then the soldier next to him smiled and reached over pushing on the open door button.

"What the fuck are you doing." He asked terrified.

The man just smiled back at him and continued to hold onto the button. The man looked around and noticed that the sides of the elevator were covered with the bodies of Talon operatives, they all had clean back stabs and were dead, looking like they never suffered everything. The Talon soldier grabbed one of the guns from a man's corpse and pointed it at the soldier, but he was gone. The bell to the elevator door dinged. He looked at the side panel and noticed with terror that he was still on the same floor as the monster. The door opened and the giant hand reached in and tore the gun away from his arms breaking it completely, then the giant with his other hand grabbed the man's throat and squeezed snapping his neck killing him.

"That was a little dramatic sneaky man." Heavy said looking to the side.

Spy decloaked showing that he was still pressing the open-door button. "I was always the one for the dramatic."

Heavy let Spy out and then signaled for the rest of the team to follow. Zarya had already taken care of the emergency exit and killed as many as possible but more were coming up the stairs. Heavy signaled for spy to come over. "What happens now?" He asked.

"Stage two. Katya if you would come over here and uncloak." Spy signaled.

She uncloaked nearby and walked over trying to keep her eyes off of the corpses. "Excellent work. I admit you did not joke when you say you are professionals."

Spy nodded his appreciation and went to take on the second objective. They planned on splitting up, Heavy, Zarya, and Sniper would go through the front entrance and provide the distraction, while Spy, Katya, and Torbjorn went through the underground complex. There was a subway just below them with an emergency exit that way, the only people who knew were a select few and Katya was one of them should they need evacuation and their routes cut off.

Heavy signaled over to Torjorn and he climbed on the mans' shoulders. He opened the panel to the roof of the elevator and got up. Sniper was next, then Katya, then Zarya, finally she grasped Heavies hand and with the help of Torbjorn and Sniper managed to pull him up. Spy went into the elevator and pressed on the second floor button, the elevator closed and they went down.

"Torbjorn activate your turrets now, the men coming up the stairs should be there by now." Spy said.

Torbjorn nodded and pressed on the activation button attached to his wrist. They hear gun shots upstairs and screams, they knew that the enemy had fallen for the trap. Hopefully the people still in hiding inside the building would manage to make it out or be left alone but they kept their minds off it for now. The prime objective was still evacuating the chairman, everything else was optional. The elevator now stopped and heavy th rust open the third floor door while spy looked up at Torbjorn.

"Is it ready?" He asked.

The engineer nodded. "I may not be no explosives expert like your Demoman but I think I got it." Spy nodded. Torbjorn threw him down a makeshift bomb, it was a propane tank with several nails magnetically attached to the tank. The fuse was simple enough, all that had to be done was a small release of the gas from the tank and then a lighter attached to a timer would set it off. Causing a large explosion with hundreds of pieces of shrapnel and nail going in all directions, this would rip any normal person apart if they were too close. Spy suggested the idea and Torbjorn found the supplies in a bathroom sink, and a janitors closet, he couldn't find a lighter but Spy had a spare on him just in case. The timer was made from a digital cloak they found in an empty hotel room they broke into on the way down. It's amazing the things people just leave lying around, and the potential danger that these things can cause if put into the right hands.

Torbjorn handed Spy the makeship nail bomb and he took it, setting the timer on it for a few seconds. Making sure to time it appropriately to the response time of the elevator and when the doors opened, to add the final touch Spy took out his disguise device and put it next to the bomb, programming the bomb to look like one of the bodies just propped up a little. After setting the timer he pressed the first floor and was helped up by sniper. They then quickly went into the third floor area with the rest of the team. They looked down as the elevator descended. The doors opened and men flooded inside, including the main boss. It was the Reaper guy.

The men checked the bodies while the people looked over them and checked them for vitals. One of them shouted out, "Boss this guy in the middle feels weird." One of the soldier said. He was checking the out disguised bomb, not suspicious of anything. Reaper ignored the man, then he sniffed once, then twice. "I smell gas." He said. As almost if on que the bomb detonated, shards and nails implanted into all the men, making it like a gruesome scene from the Saw series. Blood painted the entire area, shredded intestines and flesh dripped from the walls. The nails coated the men completely, a mans face was ripped in half by the sharp mettle. It was a bloodbath.

They were just about to depart but Spy noticed something, black fog covered the torn apart floor of the elevator. Then the fog began to rise. It was Reaper and he was regenerating. Zarya noticed. "He will take time to recover and can be slowed down but is hard to kill, we must go." She said grabbing Spy's shoulder. The gentleman nodded and moved out with the rest of the team. By now most of Talon was dead, they would probably only encounter a few men they needed to kill. They ran to the emergency exit and noticed that the stairs above them were dripping blood. Torbjorns trap worked to perfection. They ran down the stairs to the main floor with little resistance, only a few Talon soldiers remained and they were killed off like flies by Heavy or Zarya.

The made it down to the first floor and saw Reaper at the front of the entrance, wisps of black smoke circled around him, he was still recovering. Heavy and Zarya took the front with sniper shooting a few rounds. The bullets pushed Reaper back but did not hold him at bay, bullets didn't hurt him, they just went through him and then his body regenerated. But what he didn't remember is that Zarya had a plasma cannon.

She smiled and shouted out. "Gravity surge!" She fired her ultimate and Reaper couldn't move, he couldn't even use wraith form to get him out of there. Zarya went ahead and shot her plasma charges continually at him, destroying and disintegrating the wraiths cells before they had the chance to regenerate. He was weakening. Then everything flew at him, all the chairs, some of the pieces of the men killed by the bomb, and other miscellaneous items throughout the lobby of the hotel. He couldn't be crushed because he was basically smoke but he couldn't move either. Then he saw within a crack of the trash and bodies pilling up on him he saw Zarya fire a charged shot at the heap of material with Reaper in the center being pulled in by the intense gravity.

The shot of plasma was enough to knock him back with a large explosion to boot. He crawled on all fours and reached for his weapons. "Who are you?" Heavy walked forward at this point and spoke. "We are men, and tough lady." He said including Zarya. "Now cry some more big baby." He said. He punch Reaper full on the face sending him flying backwards and out the door of the hotel, rolling down the stairs.

Talon outside had secured the area and managed to hold the police at bay but not for long. A few of their men and snipers were already shot down by Counter Terrorist and had to move back. Spy was surprised as the response time back in 1970 was usually allot longer, but then again this was the future. "Well it looks like the party has come pleasantly early," He said as he pulled out yet another cigarette.

Torbjorn looked at Spy. "That will kill you someday you know." He said. In response Spy looked at him smiling.

"If this happens to kill me before my job kills me then I will be a very lucky man indeed." Spy said chuckling.

Torbjorn shrugged, he understood the logic if only a little. Most people in Spy's carrier probably didn't get to see retirement age.

Reaper managed to retreat in wraith form and away from the fighting but his men were not so fortunate. Since the enemy snipers had the counter terrorist team to worry about they were no longer paying attention to the building. Sniper went forward with his rifle and picked them off one by one, using the heat goggles Torbjorn gave him to find them and take them out. At last all Snipers were down and the Counter Strike team managed to kill all the remaining Terrorists in the area. Katya adjusted her suite and went forward holding her arms up.

"The people behind me are my rescuers, please do not shoot." She said, signaling them for the men to put their weapons down. They did and grabbed Katya putting a blanket over her and rushing her in a rescue van. The rest of the team followed with Zarya in the lead. They all got into the van. It was quite large and heavily armored, it was large enough that everyone could fit in. Katya looked over at the three mercenaries and Torbjorn. "Thank you for saving me," She said grateful for their help. Everyone gave her a warm welcome except Heavy.

"Next time become strong so Misha and team do not have to save you." He said folding his arms.

She looked at the giant and smiled. "Maybe you are right, I admit I am weak in combative skill, but I am strong in spirit, I will try." Katya said continuing to smile.

Heavy nodded and pulled out another sandwich, meanwhile everyone wondered if he had an infinite supply or something of the sandwiches. Sniper sharpened his knife, Torbjorn adjusted his arm, and the rest of the team continued to do whatever to pass the time. Then the chairman looked over at them. "I want to team up with you, you can make an excellent task force to combat Talon and I am sure I could use your help in doing so."

Spy looked over at her. "You have already agreed to this, there is nothing more to discuss, what is important now is getting back to our base. Can we have a ride?" He asked twirling his butterfly knife.

Katya nodded and signaled the driver to call in a drop ship for them to use, the driver called in one a Katya's private jets and they would drop of the Chairman at the police department for questions. Then they would drop of Zarya and the rest of the group on the promise they would be available for a privateourt hearing about this recent terrorist attack. They agreed to this and then Katya was dropped of with her own personal squad for protection. They then drove off to the private airport that the plane was held at.

After a number of minutes in complete silence they were dropped off. They found the plane without issue and got onboard, it was a sleek white jet with advanced technology that could take off without a runway. Zarya could fly but just instructed the ship to fly on autopilot, Torbjorn entered in the coordinates. And the ship took off. The private jet was nice but no larger than a stander commercial airline. It had its own mini bar, two bedrooms, an office, and a seating area.

Heavy decided to take the office desk, plopping Sasha down next to the floor by the table for maintenance. He pulled out a gun cleaners kit and laid out the green pad across the desk and then started to disassemble Sasha. Zarya came over and paid particular interest to the careful detail and gentleness that Misha put into his gun. Not paying attention to Zayra Heavy muttered to himself, "I am heavy weapons guy, and this is my weapon, she weighs 150 kilograms and fires 200 custom round cartridges at 10,000 rounds per minute. It costs $400,000 dollars to fire this weapon for twelve seconds." Zarya looked at him, never had she heard of such an expensive weapon before.

He then chuckled to himself and continued to strip down his gun. The detail and pieces showed appropriate ratio of grease and cleanliness. No rust showed on the weapon or grime. He treated his gun preciously, like his baby or something. The gun itself was gigantic including the bullets. Most people couldn't even lift this type of weapon much less fire it because of the recoil, but this man did it with ease. Zarya looked at her own weapon and wondered if she could do anything to improve it and make it similar to Heavy's minigun, maybe a Plasma mini gun. She shrugged, she would have to think about the improvements with Torbjorn.

Spy was in one of the bedrooms reading one of the history books while having some wine he got from the bar. The book he was ready was a brief history of the past 100 years, at least he was doing something productive. Sniper was looking out the window while still sharpening his knife. Torbjorn was doing maintenance checks on the airplane itself making sure it worked to perfection. He also called the base, it was early morning at this point, they had spent the whole night on fighting, eating, negotiations, and more fighting. Pharah picked up the phone.

"Yes Torbjorn?" Pharah asked.

"Mission accomplished, we have Zarya as a teammate, and as a bonus we also have chairman Katya agreeing to fund us, help us out with missions, and give us missions." Torbjorn said beaming. He rarely smiled but he couldn't help himself, this mission was better than a perfectly wrapped Christmas present.

"That's fantastic. Winston left to pick up Tracer and Scout and should meat you guys back at the base. I'm tracking your plane and you are going allot faster than our jets our allowed to remain undercover, make sure before you reach the base to go less than supersonic okay. Anyway I can't wait to hear the report and I will see you when you get back." Pharah said through the communicator and then she hung up.

Torbjorn nodded and sat in the pilots chair, propping up his legs and getting ready to take a nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile on the Overwatch dropship that Winston Lena was beaming. She was so happy and surprised that Scout thought so far ahead. Sure she was offended that Scout pickpocketed her and he didn't tell her that he had the real one all this time, but she didn't mind. What mattered was the result. They didn't kill anyone that was in the underground base only leaving them with non lethal injures, after all they were people in the crossfire and not really enemies. They managed to make it out of the trap and betrayal A okay with Jeremy's help.

She would have to hold her promise of a date. He definitely earned it. She wondered if it would get a little TOO romantic. She blushed at this point trying not to think of what would happen. She knew he liked her based on his actions and his attention she gave to her. He was a cool guy she guessed, and above all he was sweet when the time called for it. She guessed she liked him if only a little, but maybe she could get to know him a little bit more if things worked out. She knew that she had free time on Saturday which was two days away as it was Thursday right now.

Currently he was being snuggled by her, leaning her head against his shoulder and pretending to be asleep. She was normally like this to the cute guys or girls that attracted her attention, especially when they had a personality that complimented or was like hers, Scouts personality was allot like hers, always teasing but being serious when necessary. She was goofy in serious situations like when Winston and her intercepted Widowmaker and Reaper at the museum of Overwatch. She never treated it seriously unless there was tragedy. Scout again was allot like her but with a hint of being more of a dick. She didn't mind that much anyway.

Scout interrupted her thoughts. "So did I do good or did I do amazing?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I think you did….ok." She said teasing him again.

His smile turned into a frown and she giggled. "Really, I did all this work and for what, and ok?"

"Nah luv, you did amazing." She said and gave him a peck on the cheek returning to her snuggling against his arm.

"So do I get a reward?" Scout asked getting cocky again.

"We are going on a date on Saturday aren't we?" She said.

"Yeah but that's so far away, you and I are not the patient type. What do you want to do now?" He asked groaning with impatience.

"Alright fine I will think of something when we get back to base!" She said exasperated. "Just let me have this moment."

Scout went silent respecting her but clearly trying to contain himself from making another cocky comment or insult. He really wanted to have the last word like he always did but he would let an exception pass if it meant she was happy. Winston looked back and chuckled. He was glad Tracer found a friend, while he was her best friend they couldn't spend much time hanging out together and playing games like chess or checkers, he always won but she enjoyed it nonetheless, the reason why they couldn't hang out like in the old days was because of the busy schedule they both had, he was always scheduling missions, checking up and making repairs on th e base. Anyway he hoped Scout could fill the gap that Emily left in Lena's heart.

Although the thing that he was most relieved about was that these people seemed to be trustworthy. He was still on guard though as they might have their own separate agenda, but he didn't need to worry. Before the group left for their missions at night he implanted small chips into the nape of the neck with the help of Mercy in each mercenary while they were asleep, these chips could only be activated by voice command and had no signal that a hacker could get at. The chip implanted would connect with the brain and once the phrase was spoke the brain would receive it through the ear and then send the signal down to the chip. The chip itself when activated would paralyzes the person, and if the phrase was said three times in quick succession then the chip would turn explosive and kill the mercenaries. He would of course never tell them about the chip and keep it secret. Mercy at first was hesitant and didn't like to the idea once she saw the reasoning.

The hours passed by in silence. Scout made the occasional comment or story. Tracer would listen with some interest, she would also talk about her own stories, she particularly enjoyed talking about the glory days of Overwatch like she always did but sometimes talked about Emily or the other teammates of Overwatch. The two would make a great pair if things continued, Winston hoped.

They were arriving at the base now. Upon arriving they noticed that the rest of the team had come back. Soldier was stood at attention like usual, Demoman was drinking away in a corner, and the rest of the team greeted them like usual. Sniper slapped scout on the back and was confronted by Spy.

"Hopefully you are no longer asking out that dial tone?" Spy asked giving him a pat on the back.

"Nah, I got a date, thanks for the advice Spy." Scout said scratching the back of his and smiling cheekily. He rarely got compliments from Spy, but when he did he couldn't help but feel proud for some reason.

Meanwhile Lena was being looked at my Mercy noticing the limp so she took the runner to the infirmary to get her checked out, the medic nodded to Scout thanking him for bringing Lena back safely. Scout was about to follow but decided against it, Spy did tell him not to come across as too desperate. They all got settled and had a nice lunch. Heavy even prepared his special sandwiches put together with Engi's bacon. Pyro also helped by adding that extra bit of crispiness. Everyone was settled and enjoying each others company.

After everyone was settled Engi got everyone's attention by whistling. He talked about the new upgrades to the facility. New security and turrets to boot. But the best thing that he had to present was another potential base location. Soon after the Russia mission was successful they got a message by one of Katya's agents. An old base that coincidentally Red team knew. It was the base Coldfront located in the colder upper areas of Russia. The constant ice and snow kept the place in pristine condition, with only a few damages that needed to be fixed. The Red team never got to go into the underground area only fighting on the first floor and surface against the Blu team but Engi knew that the base had many underground levels to it. Warehouse areas, nuclear missiles, shooting ranges, conference centers, and bunkers. The size was definitely suitable for the Red team and Overwatch to occupy. Not only that but Katya would keep the Overwatch operations under wraps as long as they remained covert.

So with that said the team decided on a vote wither or not to stay at their current residence, or go to this new location. All of the red team voted yes, while the majority of Overwatch voted yes as well. The exceptions being Torbjorn, Reinhard, and Genji, all bringing up reasonable points that this place was more secure and more hidden. Winston however explained that with this new base they could more easily receive missions with the open communication between their new ally in Russia, also they could go outside without the lethal dose of radiation which was a nice bonus. But the major reason was that it was extremely difficult to maintain a base like this in prime condition inside a radiation storm and cost allot of supplies and money.

With that said everyone got packed up and ready to go, it took a few hours. Hana took the longest preparing her mech for transport and her gaming systems. Everyone was going around being busy as a bee. Heavy and Zarya were helping to lift the heavy equipment while Scout and Lena ran back and forth heling out with the smaller things. Everyone pitched in except for Engi who was caught drinking a bear in his rancho relaxo. He was pulled out of his chair by Winston and sent back to work. Grumbling to himself he muttered, all righty then, and got back to helping.

In what seemed like not time at all everything was packed up. The Overwatch team had two dropships at their disposal and one jet that they got from Katya, they would return it on their trip to the Russian base Coldfront. Everyone on the Red team especially Misha was excited to visit one of their old bases. Winston did a final checkup with pharah and they took off from the base.

The groups sitting next to each other was as follows. Medic next to Mercy, Lena next to Jeremy, Pyro unfortunately next to Mei, Hana was sitting next to Scout as well playing on her portable gaming device, Heavy sat next to Zarya, Soldier next to Pharah, and so on and so forth, you can fit in the details. The group everyone was worried about was Pyro and Mei, concerned Pyro would try to set her on fire. But Mei summoned up her bravery and held out her freeze gun, she pointed it up in the air and fired, snowy flakes decorating the place and then evaporating instantly, Then she got out a pack of bubble mix and put into her gun, she fired once again and this time frozen bubbles came out as they rolled along the surface of the ship. Pyro was surprisingly happy this time at the little trick much to the relief of the rest of the team.

Mei asked Engi back at the base if there was any way to break the ice with pyro (pun intended ;) Engi told her that Pyro like cool spectacles or tricks, he was allot like a kid really that just had an obsession with fire. Mei then worked with her skills to figure out how she could make a cool trick and after a few tests and trials she had come up with the neat spectacle that she showed on the dropship on the way to Coldfront.

Meanwhile Lena and Scout were chatting up a storm. Lena always enjoyed classics and to be truthful was surprised that Scout knew the song singing in the rain. So she decided to quiz him to see if he had as much movie knowledge as her, referencing classical movies from 1970 or before that she enjoyed watching as a kid or during her movie nights with Emily. The first was easy which was Mary Poppins Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious, then she continued to increase the difficulty from there. Scout was having the time of his life with Lena, she was so fun and bubbly and the two were really having a good time. Somewhere along the way he even wondered if he should remain faithful to Miss Pauling, or if he should try and make this TracerxScout happen some more. Reasoning to himself Miss Pauling was probably, and sadly dead, so it's not like he was cheating on her to begin with. After a few more moments he decided he would continue his efforts toward Lena and see if she returned the feelings.

The entire Red team was getting more and more accustomed to their new friends and teammates, hopefully everything would work out for the better.


	13. Chapter 13 Be my anchor

**WARNING: MAJOR LEMON! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

"So tell me luv, what is your favorite movie?" Lena asked.

Jeremey looked at her thoughtfully and then looked up trying to recollect his memory to find his favorite movie, honestly there was so many things that he enjoyed about so many movies that he watched with his mom and brothers as a kid. Heck even on weekends he enjoyed watching a show or movie during his career as a mercenary but it never felt the same. He looked at her and then replied with his answer.

"It's a wonderful life, the film from 1946." He said smiling.

"Ah that's a good one, and why do you like it so much?" Lena asked smiling back at him.

He scratched the back of his head. Contemplating. "Honestly it's kind of what I always wanted, meeting a nice gal, singing buffalo gal with her as we walked down the street on a romantic evening night, falling in love, and then deciding to get married, have some kids. And at the same time be a person people can depend upon when times are tough you know. Like when your friend is always there to pick you up and help you through the hard times, that's the type of man I want to be. Oh yeah and on the side a professional baseball player." Scout said daydreaming.

Lena enjoyed listening to his dreams, he had such a huge ambition. She started humming the song buffalo gal, when she was a kid during Christmas she always loved watching the classics and even memorized allot of the songs including Buffalo gal. Scout noticed her humming and decided to sing along with her. He wasn't using his bragging voice but a low hum like hers, making sure to keep the decibels low. Then he tried to impersonate the singing voice of the classical men and women who made acting legends.

"As I was walking down the street, down the street, down the street, a pretty girl I chanced to meet, and we danced by the light of the moon." He sang trying his best. Soon he was getting the hang of it and felt he was using the right vocals to sound at least a little bit good. Lena complimented him and continued onto the chorus as Scout sang with her.

"Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight come out tonight, Buffalo gals won't you come out tonight, and we'll dance by the light of the moon." The laughed together and continued to sing together.

Meanwhile Engi thought about pulling out his guitar and playing with them, but realized that he would come across as a third wheel in this situation. Spy on the other hand was admiring his son's skill with women. He was getting allot better and going allot faster than he had expected. But maybe it was because Lena and his son had such similar personalities. He hoped his son would be able to find joy with her but he honestly didn't know. If his son followed the role of a hero then he would have a much higher chance at a longer life expectancy than if he was a mercenary or an assassin like spy himself. But that was food for thought for another time, for now he couldn't help but be proud of his boy.

Meanwhile Mercy and Medic were talking about what fun things that they could discover and preform with their complimenting skills and knowledge. At first they had the idea to put the Mega Baboon hearts inside the Overwatch team but Medic would need to make a cloning device because he suspected that the species was extinctic. So he would need a sample from one of the mercenaries, he would be prepared to give them a high dose of sleeping medicine like he normally did when he didn't want them to know about the experiments done on them. He could also sell the souls of Overwatch to the devil as an extra bonus and some more blessings, or curses, whatever you prefer. But nevertheless he didn't think that would be necessary. However despite his best efforts he couldn't sell Scouts soul, maybe God just had a hand to play in all of this so the devil couldn't take the soul, Medic didn't care as long as his work wasn't hindered because of this abnormality.

Hours passed with everyone talking, Torbjorn and Engi actually started to draw schematics on the walls of the dropship trying to come up with new inventions and tossing ideas back and forth, Symetra also pitched in and helped, but she was trying really hard not to break out in a panic attack and make everything symmetrical like she normally preferred. Reinhard and Heavy were having several arm wrestling competitions to see who was the strongest, the loser would go against Zarya or another member of the ship that was willing to accept the challenge, Soldier and Demo accepted but both lost to the three behemoths.

Everyone was enjoying each-others company laughing all the way. Soon it what seemed like no time at all they arrived at their new home. Coldfront while not one of the most popular locations for Red team to fight at it was still a good location. The base was well preserved but needed some major touch ups nonetheless. For example radio and electricity were not working and needed some juice to run. Engi, Torbjorn, Winston, and Symetra had a look at the power generator and after allot of tinkering and teamwork they had the generator up and running. It hummed like a monster truck and the lights to the facility came online.

Symetra inspected the layout of the area, it was almost perfectly symmetrical with a few exceptions but she ignored those minor flaws. The underground area was no exception to the symmetry as well which pleased her even more, whoever designed the layout of this facility liked keeping things even. The underground area was all cleared out and everything, no nukes or bombs to be found, just empty rooms.

Winston called up the rest of the team to start unloading their things. Everyone helped unpack. Meanwhile while they were unpacking Lena looked at Jeremy, hesitating on her thought at first and then deciding to go with it. "Hey boy scout, you with Hana?"

He shook his head. "Nah there is enough space to find an empty room to sleep in?"

"Well." She said twirling her hair with her fingers and blushing a little, "would you like to sleep with me, not sleep with me, but be my roommate?" She didn't even listen to his response but only payed attention to what she wanted to say.

Scout saw the mistake but payed no mind to it, instead thinking of Lena's offer, after some consideration he said. "Are you sure I won't be that big of a problem to you?" He asked blushing.

"Nah luv you are good, come on it will be fun!" She said giggling and mustering up her courage.

"Alright then doll." He said smiling.

The two went down to the room and noticed that it was a nice size, it was bigger than Lena's flat, Scout thought that Blu and Red always liked to compete against each other, this included the size of the buildings they constructed in the middle of nowhere, well he didn't mind, what was the two brothers was now Chairman Katya's, and what was hers was now their, what goes around comes around he guessed. As for the room itself it was very bland, the walls were concrete with half of the lower section painted red, there was a section of the wall that had built in lockers, two steel beams went across to hold up the ceiling, and finally there was a bathroom with a shower and a bath. He didn't know what was with the fancy bathroom and the bland bedroom but hey he didn't mind. Scout helped Lena take her bed down to the area, and after a little bit of navigation managed to get it through the halls and bedroom door. Then they took down the boxes of her things, makeup, furniture, pictures, photo albums, and her personal laptop, weights, a treadmill, and her flat screen TV. Scout would have to ask her about how a laptop worked and so forth, he had a lot to catch up to after all. Finally when everything was unpacked he set up his own sleeping bag with his backpack as a pillow. Lena noticed this and thought about it.

"You can sleep with me like we did in the inn last night luv, I don't mind." She said smiling down at him.

"Oh god yes!" He shouted, then he quickly collected himself. "I mean… as you wish."

"O Princess Bride that's a favorite." She said.

"What's that?" He asked, he was from 1970 and didn't see that movie.

Lena snapped her fingers and beamed at him. "That's what we will watch tonight, I have it all on file on my Laptop and we can hook it up to my flatscreen." She said. Scout shrugged, not really getting what she was saying but decided that a movie night was movie night even if it was in the future. So he agreed to watch it with her.

The schedule remaining was dinner. The two hurried to the cafeteria and found everyone was ready for something to eat. Heavy and Soldier were preparing the food. You can probably expect what Heavy was making but Soldier insisted on only making American food, no exceptions at all. He made Hot Dogs, Hamburgers, baked beans, Corn on the Cob, and everything you would expect to see at a fourth of July barbeque. It was quite the meal. Everyone thanked the two chefs and dug in happily consuming the food. Allot of the reason why the cooking was at all possible was because of Engi. He had figured out how the gas valves worked and also worked at the plumbing until it was in full operation.

The reason why this base was in such good condition was because any time the base was inactive the air filters would suck out the air and help to preserve the complex from decay. The Blue and Red brothers really did know how to preserve things like themselves. Anyway the entire team had a lovely dinner. Winston instructed them that it was getting late and everyone should head to bed and get comfortable, tomorrow he would show them what he found on the Memory Stick that Scout was successful. Winston pointed at Scout in congratulations for the success of the mission and Scout beamed. Standing up on the table and bowing.

He then ran to the table that Winston was at and grabbed the memory stick from him, he held it like an award and spoke the following, "I would like to thank my ma, not my pa, my friends, and all the precious people in my life who have supported me you know, people keep telling you never give up on ya dreams, and you know what if you have the passion and good looks than you can only come into second place with me in the lead oh yeah I wou- Scout was then pulled down by Winston as he rolled his eyes at Scouts little performance like he won an Oscar or something. He took the memory stick from him and sent him back to his seat by Lena. Everyone was laughing enjoying the joke, at least Scout did something funny and not embarrassing.

Winston then continued to tell them about the schedule, mostly he and the rest of the egg heads would be doing diagnostics and running backround checks on the facility to make sure that it was in tip top shape. Meanwhile Lena and Scout would have a full day to themselves, Zayra and Heavy both agreed that it would be fun to hunt outside and try to catch Bear or Dear, Medic and Mercy were given full control over the medical lab and the both smiled at each other, wondering what incredible things they would do. Everyone else just decided to do their own thing or hobby. Demo found an emty room where he would begin to construct a bar with Engi when he was available. Sniper just wanted to be by himself including Soldier. Pyro didn't like being outside because of the snow so he just stayed inside next to a furnace, and everyone else had their own thing to do around the place as well that were not that worthy mentioning.

After dinner Lena and Scout went to the room to redecorate the place and make it feel more comfortable. Lena was about to put up her photos but then noticed allot of them were of her and Emily, after a few moments she felt something wet hit the palm of her hand. She looked at the droplet wondering what had caused it and then noticed she was crying. She looked through more of the photos or her and Emily and continued to cry, all those nice memories triggering moments of sadness within her in what used to be moments of joy, moments that she thought she would cherish forever and never thought she would look at the same picture in such a sadder light. Emily was probably gone for good, and there wasn't a bloody thing she could do about it. Her lover, her girlfriend, and her best friend was gone, and what's worst is that if she ever met her again she would try to kill her. Scout noticed Lena crying as he was scooting Lena's couch up against a wall across from the TV. He ran over to her and dried her tears, she couldn't help but continue to cry as she dropped the photos and embraced Scout. He hugged her back as he tilted up her head to look at her.

"Why Scout…why?" She begged him, gasping and crying in between bursts of sentences filled with sadness. "Why.. why does everything bad… always happen to fuck me up?... Why… I just want a normal life sometimes…. But then it just gets more screwed up."

"I don't know?" Scout said holding onto her. He was told this by Medic one time, the five stages of grief in psychology. This explained why Lena didn't really cry at first like she was now, she was in denial. This stage of her grief wasn't really sadness though, it was more anger, anger at herself that she couldn't do anything and wondering why this was happening to her. And the response "I don't know" was the best answer Scout could give, it was pitiful to be true but it was all he could answer with. The next stage he remembered was bargaining, then depression. Bargaining was the easy part and quick but depression could last a lifetime, those were the moments when she would probably need him the most. Then the final stage was acceptance, this Scout thought, would only happen if Lena and Emily met again, and if Lena had the gun ready to pull the trigger, or not, to do away with her broken relationship, or to try and fix it. Scout remembered the five stages of grief because he just remembered all the things he went through and all the pain he felt.

Scout continued to hold her and look at her in the eyes. He then decided to kiss her right of the lips. She was surprised at the move but then accepted it, molding into the kiss as they both continued to embrace each other. Lena then put her tongue in-between his lips as a coax to let her in. He opened his teeth and their tongues mingled. Fighting at first and then getting into a more smoother motion. Jeremy didn't think but only felt as the movements continued. Then Lena took a gasp of breath and looked at him, her eyes pleading. She got up and shut the door, locking it, Jeremy gulped nervously, he had only been in this situation once with Heavy's sister Zhanna, and thank god the giant never found out about that situation, but he turned her down because of Ms. Pauling, and that situation was when he wasn't thinking clearly. Now his mind was in a panic, wondering if he should continue. He felt that Lena wasn't doing this because she loved him, but because she wanted something to dull the pain and the anger. If he denied her this then she might fall into a deeper depression, or she would get angry and him for denying her, and he couldn't have that, besides when was he going to be in this same situation again. He gulped down his doubt and fear and decided to go with it.

Lena went back to him and took off her flight jacket to begin with, then she started to kiss him passionately again. Not caring or thinking clearly, just doing it. Scout then took off his shirt, showing a nice pair of abs and pecks, despite him supposed looking scrawny with his shirt on and baggy pants he was actually quite muscular, and all the running he did ensured he had a low bodyfat level. Lena traced his abs with her index finger, she kissed his neck and Jeremy arched his back in pleasure at the move pushing himself closer towards her. Lena then began to kiss her way down his body, going lower and lower.

At this point Scout was getting seriously worried. He held onto her head and lifted it up. "Are you sure about this?" Scout asked. "I mean I like this and all but are you really-

"Shut the fuck up, and I don't give a fuck." Lena said interrupting him. She then went even further by quickly unzipping his pants and pulling them down, showing the slight bulge in his boxers. She then kept kissing down, reaching his lower abs and then his crotch area. Lifting up her head she looked at it, hesitating. She then hesitated no more and pulled down his boxers showing his partial erection. She took it in her hands and started to stroke it, going slow at first and then speeding up until he was fully erect. She looked at it, in a somewhat predatory look, like a predator that was questioning if it could catch and eat something that big. Scout was not huge, but well above average. Lena then went for it and started to suck, her tongue twirling around the tip.

Scout in the meantime was in heaven, never had he thought it possible for someone to experience so much pleasure. If he could see the fireworks going off in his mind right now it was probably like New Years Eve times ten. Then the pleasure stopped. Lena giggled, "Well I can't do all the work can I luv?" She teased. Jeremy smirked deciding to ignore the thoughts of the how and why and just continue. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall kissing her passionately, this time dominating her. She moaned in pleasure as she arched her back, pushing herself into him. He noticed that her chest thingy was getting in the way. He threw her down of the bed and pointed at it. She nodded and took it off putting it gently on the nightstand.

With that out of the way he continued by undressing her. He reached under her shirt and pulled it over her head showing her bra and gorgeous breasts. He then took of her shoes, his shoes and socks, then her pants. Rolling them down slowly and seductively.

"Close your eyes." She said in a whisper. He obliged and closed them. He heard the rustling of bedsheets and clothes but kept his eyes closed. Then he felt something wet go over his head and cover his eyes. Lena signaled for him to open his eyes and all he saw was black. He reached for the cloth covering his eyes and realized that it was her Orange panties that were completely soaked, he chucked and threw them to side, looking back at Lena.

He gasped at what he saw, a completely naked Tracer. Her frontside on the bed with her creamy ass facing him. Her head was turned to the side looking at him and she was grinning, knowing what he was gawking at. She then started to enticed him by moving forward and back to make her ass giggle at him.

Jeremy was about to ask what to do next because he was a virgin, he had never been in this situation before. So he decided to just go on instinct. He spanked her and she moaned being turned on some more. He then reached between her legs and hooked his hand around her leg turning her over for him to look fully at her. She was absolutely breath taking.

Her breasts were the perfect size, not too big or too small. She had a nice flat stomach and her pussy was clean and shaven. There was no flaw to her at all and Jeremy started to drool.

"Don't just watch the show luv." Lena said giggling at him, getting a little bit nervous at what could happen next. Her mind was now completely off of Emily and only on this moment. She contemplated if she should honestly walk out or not. She thought about the times Jeremy was there for him on the mission, how much he cared about her, and how he helped her by rescuing her from Emily and helping her now. She didn't know wither or not she loved him, after all it had only been a week since he came into her life. But she fell, and he was her handhold that kept her from falling into the abyss below her, she would continue to hold onto him. For now they just wanted this moment.

Scout continued to kiss her passionately again, his erect cock touching her stomach and just above her jewel. He continued to kiss her, doing the same thing she did to him by slowly going down and kissing her all the way. He stopped at her perfect breasts and kissed one of the hard nipples. She moaned in ecstasy. He then used his other hand to pinch and twirl her other nipple. While definitely not as good as Emily, who was able to get he to orgasm just by doing this, she had to admit that he was good for a first timer.

Jeremey pinched her nipple with his teeth and she gasped in surprise, arching her back again in approval. He then started to suck on her as she continued to moan in pleasure and hum in acceptance of his movements. Unfortunately he stopped sucking and the pleasure momentarily stopped as he went further down, his left hand still on her right nipple, squeezing and pinching it. Going lower he licked her wet pussy. She reached down with her hand and put it on his head, encouraging him to continue. He smiled at the promotion and went further in, licking her like crazy until he fully stuck his tongue inside of her.

She felt it coming and once again arched her back, her muscles beginning to spasm as her brain went off like wildfire. She grasped the sheets and she orgasm on Jeremys face and he lapped up her juices. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all she thought. He looked up at her wondering what to do next. She noticed this after recovering from the explosions going off in her brain and sweat covered body. She padded the side of the bed next to her and he climbed up next to her.

She then pushed him down on the bed so his backside was flat on the bedsheets. Getting up and straddling him, with both of her thick legs at both sides of his waist she propped herself up over his erect cock. He looked at her asking for permission and she nodded. She put her fingertips gently on his dick as she guided him into her. His head bent back at the amazing feeling that entered him, he felt amazing.

Now spy could no longer tease him about being a virgin, he laughed to himself. He then started to get the idea about what Lena wanted by grabbing her hips and thrusting forward. She once again moaned in pure pleasure signaling to him that he was doing something right. He continued this and after a while she came again falling on him.

Her breasts felt amazing on his chest and this time he used both hands to grab her ass, using that as a handhold to pick her up and slam her back down. She began to scream at this point her mind going blank. He slammed into her some more as her screams and moans continued.

"Don't fucking stop!" She begged him as he continued to pound her.

He grunted in response and obeyed her. This position continued for quite a while until Scout decided to do a new move, he didn't know what it was called but he flipped her around, with her backside showing. He then propped her up again and brought her down. The position now being reverse cowgirl. He then started to pick up the pace as she continued to moan and compliment him, or just tell him to keep going.

"Fuck me Jeremy, keep going until I can't walk."

He followed her command by pulling her closer to him, grabbing across her breasts with his left arm and squeezing one of them, and with the other he reached with his right hand and began to finger her with two of his fingers. She was sightly shorter than him and her hair was against his noes, the smelled sweet smell of cherry shampoo. He kept thrusting up and down as she used her legs and arms to prop herself up and then go back down onto him. This was absolute and complete ecstasy for the both of them, reality starting to fade into oblivion as they only cared about how much they could pleasure each other.

After a few more minutes of the intense sex Lena moved back around so she was facing him again, she reached down and passionately kiss him, their tongues fighting for dominance. Meanwhile he was fondling her tits, pinching and twirling. He then felt something coming and she felt it too, he was about to climax. She looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Fill me up luv." She moaned.

He grunted and with one final thrust came inside her, a small dribble of cum leaking out of her lips and down her legs. She later came as well, her juices mixing with his. Then she quickly grabbed her Chrono Accelerator, strapping it onto her and recalling. The cum disappearing from her like it never happened. The effect however only applied to her as Jeremy was utterly spent.

He fell backwards gasping. For the first time in a long time he was completely and utterly out of breath. He continued to pant as Lena climbed on top of him. "That was amazing luv. Thanks, I think I needed that."

"No prob, ask anytime, I'm your sex donor 24/7." He said smiling, "Note to self: You are the best at exercise." He said taking another gasp of air.

"Well I gotta say Jeremy, congratulations on your first time! You did good." Lena said looking at him and smiling with that same old cheeky smile.

"Thanks Doll, I try my best at everything, maximum effort." Scout said smiling back at her.

With that they decided to freshen up, getting ready for bed. Lena took the shower, not even caring about Scout looking at her while he brushed his teeth. He then felt a twitch in his dick, he miraculously started to get an erection again.

"Whatever the hell Medic did to me I don't know, and I don't know wither or not to thank him or bash him in the brains for all the strange surgery he did to me, I think a side effect of one of his experiments is that I can keep going." Scout said. He finished brushing his teeth and joined Lena in the shower. She looked at him beaming again.

"Luv I appreciate this but I'm getting kind of tired, can I get ready for bed?" She said.

"Oh, is the unbeatable Tracer getting tired? It looks like I will win the endurance award once again." He taunted her.

She grinned this time, his taunt worked. She got down on her knees with the water hitting her back as she started to suck him off. He groaned in pleasure as she continued. She tried to go deep throat but only managed it for a few seconds before her gag reflex kicked in telling her to pull out. She continued to suck him off and not so much deep throat. Then as a little bit extra she grabbed his balls and twirled them in her fingers delicately.

He groaned again obviously enjoying this. But now it was his turn. He took her mouth off of his dick and pulled her up so she was standing and facing him. He then spun her around and picked up one of her legs and started to ram her pussy from behind. She screamed as she grabbed the shower tub handle for support as her continued to pound into her.

She was going wild at this point and enjoying every second of it as Jeremy continued his rampage inside of her. He grabbed her breast and squeezed the whole thing in his hand making her moan. With his other hand he reached around her and grabbed he waist, pulling her in more and giving him the ability to apply more force in his thrusts.

She orgasmed AGAIN for the fourth time, okay now this was getting a little too crazy but she didn't care. Jeremy was a fast learner when it came to sex even though this was still his first night. Both of them were having the time of their lives as they continued to feel each other all over, getting used to the curved and edges of their bodies as they continued to fuck their minds out. She then decided if she wanted this to continue, she would go the extra mile. She got off of him and kissed him lightly, then after reassuring him she wanted to continue this she got out of the walk in shower and turned on the bath tub. She bent over and put a bath bomb in it, a lovely smell coming from it as the water fizzed and turned a pinkish red. She then went over and opened up her pack and pulled out a few candles and put them on the ends of the tub, blinking to speed up the pace. Finally everything was ready. If she was going to do this she was going to do it right.

She looked over at Jeremy as she dimmed the lights, meanwhile he was discretely masturbating by the sink, she pointed at the tub for him to get in. Jeremy immediately did so. Soon after Lena followed, she took off her Chrono Accelerator again and put it on next to them. She felt for his erection and after finding it lowered herself down on it. She gasped again as it entered her, he walls clamping around it having no desire to let go. She pushed herself up and down very slowly at first, causing a few waves of water, then she picked up the pace, going up and down on him as fast as possible while he grabbed her hips and forced himself into her repeatedly. This was heaven. She grabbed the scented oils from the side of the tub and started to put it on his chest and in his hair, slowing down her movements but not stopping, he took the oil from her and started to massage her tits, With one of his hands he grabbed and squeezed them over them as he cupped them with his other hand to prop it up.

They continued this for a number of minutes until Lena propped herself up and leaned over the tub, her ass previously submerged came out of the water, showing her pussy and tight ass hole. Jeremy stood up out of the water and continued to smash her. He didn't think about anal yet, because well, this was his first time and didn't really know better. Lena thought about this as he continued to pound her. Maybe someday she would invite him through the back door if the sex continued in the upcoming days.

Soon Jeremy spurted cum inside of her and she put her Accelerator on recalling again so she wouldn't get pregnant. Smiling back at her he asked her. "Let's call it a tie for now, whoever can't walk next time is the loser." Lena said grinning and giggling at Jeremy.

They washed themselves off and helped each other out with of the tub. Dripping in soap.

They finished in the shower and dried off, then plopped down onto the bed. Jeremy pulled the sheets over them and Lena laid down on Jeremy. They both began to doze, and then fall asleep. Lena's thoughts were on Jeremy now. She didn't love him yet, a quick fuck to dull or die out the pain was all it was, but she couldn't help but feel a little something more than that with him. She sighed and her dreams were not any nightmares of Emily, but dirty dreams of Jeremy and the potential fun and possibly nasty stuff they would have on their date.


	14. Chapter 14 I know your secret

Winston was working in his new workshop/laboratory. He needed to get everything arranged in the proper place in order to ensure maximum efficiency. He was working on upgrading his shield generator. This one would be like a sticky grenade, when attached to the person or object it would surround the area with the shield he made, then with a little more tinkering, he would be able to expand the power output of the shield and be able to make it more stable to boot.

If the power overloaded like before, it could very well turn into a deadly bomb, that he hoped to avoid. Then without warning there was a knock at his door. He was surprised at the fact that someone was knocking on his door at this time, it being 1am in the morning. He always worked and kept doing it to pass the time, being so caught up in it sometimes that he forgot to eat, drink, or for this matter sleep. He got up off of his tire grumbling. He checked through the looking spectacle of the door. It was Medic, he was swaying side to side humming a tune to himself, it was a German tune but Winston couldn't quite pin down what song was.

Winston opened the door and immediately the Medic greeted him, his eyes shut and his grin beaming side to side. He wasn't forcing the smile, to the contrary it looked like a smile a psychopath would have before they chopped you up with an ax, the smile unsettled the ape. This was why he put the chips in the mercenaries when they were asleep. He couldn't risk them turning on them just for a higher paycheck.

"Hello my dear Baboon!" Medic said saluting him, his hand crossed over his forehead.

Winston sighed. "I'm not a baboon, I'm a Scientist, or more accurately I am a silver back gorilla, just with a more enhanced neural brain." The ape said getting a little gruff.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but anyway I just wanted to know how you are doing, ve are your humble blood thirsty barbaric, antisocial, narcissistic, untrustworthy mercenaries after all." Medic said continuing to beam at him, as if he had the ape in the palm of his hand.

"You are doing fine, better than I had hoped actually, you completed 2/3 of your missions with flying colors, granted the mission in Australia was a long shot to begin with, and thinking back on it the two wastelanders were too uncontrollable to begin with." Winston said.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, they seemed like rather interesting specimen, with all the radiation entering their bodies the effects they had would have been a fun sight to test and experiment on, but ah, maybe another time." Medic said, he was practically giddy now, he was hiding something, Winston was sure about it. No person acted like this, so innocent and yet openly sadistic, unless they believed they had the upper hand. But what scared him the most was how casually the Medic talked about his desire to dissect and experiment, he knew that he was a scientist like him, but this was more Frankenstein level scary than he liked.

"What is the real reason for this Medic? I am busy and I need to focus on the diagnostics as well as going through the memory stick." Winston said sighing.

"Ohhhh, right to the point, a man, or should I say, dumkoft monkey of action." The man said, complementing him, and yet at the insulting him by calling him a stupid monkey. Winston was getting angry at this point.

"I said get to the point doctor." Winston said, gritting his teeth.

"Vell…. If you insist." Medic then held out in his hand something covered in blood. Winston looked closer and saw that there were nine of these objects, no smaller than a penny. He then noticed what these were, they were the explosives that he implanted in the nine mercenaries. Winston looked at the Medic in horror, the man had found out about the chips, and what was more impressive was that he managed to remove them.

Medic then looked at Winston and let out a full sadistic grin, eyes open and teeth showing, he did a three sixty degree turn to show that the nape of his neck was cut open, showing that he had also removed his chip.

"How?" Winston asked.

"Oh not that hard really, I was digging around in Heavy's neck and around his spinal cord when I found that chip implanted in him, rest assured he was under and in my medical lab when I did it, Mercy had already gone to bed, ah the angel. Anyway I went to out to get Engineer and woke him up, after that it was a simple matter of determining what this thing in Heavy was. We both ran our various tests and experiments and found out about it. I won't spill all the details since I suspect you already know what these things do. We figured out how to defuse them, and then take them off."

Winston was about to speak to Medic but he just continued after he burst into a bone chilling laugh.

"You know, I thought you would do something like this, after all you are the leader of this little hero group and you creatures always want order, you can't stand it if you don't. So that makes since. Anyway once that was done both the Engineer and I worked tireless hours until all of our little devices were removed, Scouts was the most embarrassing, don't ask, you would probably go on a full rampage if you knew what our little runner was 'putting himself into'. Although his secret is safe with me. Anyway I drugged the rest of the Mercenaries so they didn't wake up, rest assured the only people on my team who know of this little back stab of trust is myself and Engi. And we promise not to tell, on Hitler's grave"

"And why are you telling me this?" Winston asked, not getting the reasoning for Medic spilling the beans on what they discovered.

"Oh it's simple really, you know I once took apart an entire man's skeleton while he was still alive, I managed to keep him alive throughout the entire process, in the end he looked like a blob of flesh crying on my table. The reason I did this was that he accidentally killed one of my birds. I lost my medical license that day, but you know what, I have done ALLOT worse that mere mortals like you would tremble at. And how did I manage to keep my medical license up until that point you ask? Blackmail, the threat of telling everyone their dirty little secret. And that is what I am doing to you my stupid ape, if you do something like this again I will tell everyone of my team, and trust me, it would be more than your weak ass spine they will be ripping out. Or I could do something less sever, like open up that so called big brain or yours and find the part involving digestion, making it so that way you throw up anytime you even eat a banana or think about them." Medic said, he was sitting down in a chair, leaning back with his feet on a desktop, flinging the chips up in the air and then catching them.

"You've made your point, and I am sorry." Winston said trying to control himself.

"Oh I'm afraid that won't do, I will ask for a few favors from time to time, but for now I will leave you be. Have fun with your little delusion of what you call a noble hero's club." Medic said. He then walked out of the place. He looked at the door and smiled at the monkey.

"Would you be a dear and please open that for me my pet?" Medic said.

Winston was downright furious but held his temper. He opened the door and Medic looked at him. "I would like Waffles and eggs tomorrow, please and thank you chop chop." And with that he walked out happy as a bee.

When Winston closed the door, he breathed deeply at first, trying to contain himself. But he couldn't any longer, his primal rage triggered and the threw his tire into a nearby monitor, smashing it to pieces.

"Winston your vitals are through the roof!" Athena yelled out, trying to get him to calm down, but he wouldn't have it. He grabbed a table and shoved all the parts off of it bringing it crashing to the ground, he roared again and picked up the table, throwing it across the room and cracking the wall that it hit. He then continued his rampage until he was brought to a heaping mess, breathing hard on the floor. With one final fit of anger he slammed his fist on the floor.

"He got me, that little man got me." Winston said growling. And there was nothing he could do to change that, Medic was in control now, and anything he did to control the Mercenaries against their will would result in them turning on him, or what's worse Overwatch potentially turning on him. And he couldn't have that. He needed to remake Overwatch, and the Mercenaries were like pawns he couldn't sacrifice in this difficult and delicate game of chess. If he did then Medic would pull the plug on him, or Engi. For now he needed to repair and amend his mistake in taking the mercenaries for just being stupid.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was morning now. Scout yawned and stretched out his arms and legs, but for some reason couldn't move his left leg. Then he remembered, the night he would probably always remember, the night that was kind of a defining point in his life. He had never thought it possible to experience something like that but he absolutely loved it.

He looked down and saw that Lena was still laying down on him, still completely nude, she had gone down a bit further and her head was on his abdominals, her breasts sandwiching his dick, and both of her legs wrapped around his left leg which is why he couldn't move that leg.

He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck, he reached for it and didn't feel anything. He tried to get up as carefully as possible to check in the mirror but stirred Lena out of her slumber. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, blinking to wake herself up. She yawned.

"Good morning luv." She said still tired.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked. He thought stupid at this point, she would probably think that he took advantage of the moment and just was there for her in hopes of having sex, which he did, and it felt amazing, but he felt like she did it only to dull the pain of losing Emily and not because she liked him or anything. This made him some what sad, he wanted something done for him because the person wanted to do it, not feeling compelled to dull the anger.

"Sleeping in the nude is the best." She said. She sat up now as she pulled herself up onto Scouts waist, he got another erection at this as she stretched her back making her breasts look bigger in front of his wide eyes. He gulped wondering what she would do next.

"I'm sorry about last night." He said confessing.

"Oh, and why is that, I'll admit you were pretty good for a newb." She said looking down at him still stretching side to side.

"It's because I think I just took advantage of you in the spur of the moment, ya know. You didn't fuck me cause you loved me or anything, just because you were sad and angry." Scout said.

"Maybe you did, like I care or anything, but honestly don't pinch yourself too hard over this luv, it's not worth it. And we still got that date coming up, after what we did last night, I think I might plant a cherry on top of it as a bonus." She said. She bent down at this point and bit Jeremy's ear seductively. It was true that she didn't love him, but she did have feelings for him that were developing.

Lena then started to grind on him getting him more aroused. He grinned in response and grabbed her hips, putting his cock over her pearl in an attempt to have some morning sex.

She smiled at him but then punched him in the gut, he wasn't ready for that, making him drop his hands, letting her go. He was now groaning in pain, while it wasn't at full force it did make him gasp for breath. Lena then laughed at him and ran off.

"Psych, your too slow luv." She said as she started to put on her clothes.

He got up and glared at her. She then looked at him like nothing had happened, tilting her head to the side. "What, did you expect this to turn into a rated M movie explicitly for fucking each other's brains out? Nah, that's just boring, you need adventure, twists, and key plot points, that is what makes life fun! Not just the sex like some stupid story porn. So put your dick in your pants and let's have some waffles." She said as she continued to get dressed.

He still looked displeased and got up, still glaring at her. She looked back at him. After a few moments she apologized. "Okay fine luv, I'm sorry for punching ya gut, there, is that what you wanted to hear?" Lena said, putting on her accelerator.

"Come on, you aren't sorry." Scout said fully recovered now.

"yeah your right, see you at breakfast." She giggled and blinked out. But Scout noticed something, the door wasn't locked. He was sure that Lena locked the door before they had sex last night. He shrugged pushing the thought to the side while getting ready for breakfast himself.

As he was getting ready he was wondering if what he and Lena did last night would obstruct their relationship from getting deeper. Wondering if the sex was a mistake. Then he noticed one thing, he had grown, before he never did allot of thinking, only talked, but once he stopped talking he began to think about his actions and consequences. He wondered if he should talk to Spy about this but guessed that Lena would want to keep this secret.

He got dressed and went out to breakfast. He noticed that a big meal was prepared, Medic asked for it, and Winston prepared it, strange, he didn't think that the ape preferred to cook. Meanwhile Medic was his normal self like nothing was out of the ordinary, although everyone felt it if only just a little, the only exceptions being Soldier and Demoman, they were just oblivious to what was going on.

Scout was served his waffles and eggs by Winston. "what's the special occasion for servin us breakfast boss?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just felt like saying thanks for all your work." Winston laughed, scratching the back of his head. Scout knew a fake laugh when he saw one, he did it all the time to spy.

Anyway he went over to Lena.

"Would her majesty by so gracious to let me sit by her, or must this poor groveling poor soul find another seat. But truly not seat is divine as the one by you." He teased smirking. He hoped and prayed that last night wasn't a mistake, he just felt like the timing was off, like it wasn't the right moment.

"Mhhh, okay, but give this beautiful queen one of your waffles as a gift!" She said, snatching one of his three waffles. He laughed; it looked like his worries were put at ease, for now at least.

He sat down at her table with her and ate in silence. Pouring the syrup on his waffles and mixing it in with his butter. Continuing to eat in silence. He didn't really know what to say, this was just super awkward for him. Then Lena broke the silence.

"So. Do you regret it? You know what I'm talking about."

"Nah, not really, I mean it was great, but it just didn't feel like the right moment." Scout said still continuing eating.

"Yeah, it did feel pretty awkward afterwards….." Lena said drifting off. Scout was about to agree with her and say something else but then she leaned forward right next to his ear. "Do you want to keep doing it?" She whispered into his ear

Scout choked on his waffle that he was chewing on. He hacked for several seconds and then Lena punched him in the abdominals, the second time today, making him shoot out the chunk of half eaten waffle onto the table and roll on the floor in pain. Lena looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was looking at the scene they just made, everyone was looking.

"It's okay, he just got the punch line, get it? Ha-ha." She said giggling at her pun. Everyone went back to their eating and continued to chat with each other.

Scout recovered and looked at her. "Am I your personal punching bag or something, I mean seriously, why am I such a poor unfortunate soul?"

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him towards her again. "May I remind you that you are the luckiest man in the world because you fucked me, twice, so if you're the unluckiest bloke in the world, then tomorrow pigs will fly and your dick will peal like a banana."

"Alright alright I get your point, but seriously, what makes you think that your idea is a good one?" Scout asked.

She shrugged. "Friends with benefits, or something like that, or just keep going until the awkward feeling dies away."

Scout was really hard at this point with the possibility of screwing Lena all the time every time but his brain said otherwise.

"Bro, you know this feeling won't end, just add up, it's like hey this nail I hammered into my foot hurt, I wonder if I continue to put nails in my feet it will stop hurting, yeah that makes total sense!" His brain said, it would whack him on the head for allowing his dick to do the talking like always, but if it was even possible to do that, it would hurt itself in the process.

"Nah, while I promise I am throbbing at the idea but let's wait until the date." Scout said agreeing with his brain.

Lena pouted, moving her bottom lip to the side to make it seem bigger and more pouty than she usually was, Scout almost fell for it, but his will power wasn't one to mess with, and he saw everything as a competition. For example if she got her way which would be nonstop sex every time they were alone together then she would win, if it was the other way, which would be make it to date night and only have sex when she actually loved him.

It was funny really, he always wanted a situation before this whole thing happened but now that it did the situation reversed. Lena wanted the sex, and he just wanted to be loved. It was…. Weird.

"No sex….. but baths together?" Lena asked.

"No."

"Cuddle?"

"Okay."

"Cuddle naked?"

"No."

"Why are you doing this? Before I knew it you wanted to put your wanker in me and shank me all night. What happened?" She asked still annoyed that he wouldn't accept allot of her dirty offers.

He thought about it for a few moments. "I guess I'm the kind of like the guy who brags about being able to drink allot but then regrets it after getting a concussion of a hangover."

"So you have no bark to your bite is that it?" Lena said pushing him on.

"I am not your sex slave doll or a disgusting fuckboy like Spy. I'm da Scout, the uncatchable man who beats the crap out of whomever he wants, and who the ladies fall over and fall in love with, not just the sex."

"Okay….. But that doesn't mean I can't get to have my fun." Lena said smiling. Her personality was responsible for this, she was the daring, dangerous, wild, and incredibly stubborn type, a bad combination wrapped in a bow. And she did the out of the normal things on a day to day basis, and when she did these daring and wild things she doubled down. She was in too deep now with her daring Scout to sleep with her. But she wouldn't back down now.

Anyway, Winston called them all into the debriefing room, which was just a big area with a holograph, kinda lame. However Winston shared what was on the Memory stick from the London mission.

"As all of you are aware we retrieved the memory stick thanks to Scout and Tracers efforts, because of this we now have classified intelligence not known to the general public. And we also have our new powerful friend in Russia, which is why it is even possible to meet in this location in the first place. Now let us continue." With that Winston opened up the file.

"Apparently the English government has been suspicious of the Omnics for some time, they have begun to propose secret bill that are meant to pass into congress to restrict Omnic rights. However their reasoning for this is that many Omnic related crimes and murders have happened recently, this has been ignored by the media who are mostly pro-omnic. Heck even a large portion of their staff is Omnic. However the most peculiar thing that has happened is that when these Omnic's attack their lights glow a bright yellow instead of their casual blue, the Omnics that committed the crime also went against the three laws of robotics. Leading secret detectives to believe an alternate source is causing these events, and somehow connected." Winston said as the screen showed several Omnics committing the crimes and in some cases murdering people and innocents.

"So what is Job?" Heavy said. "Get to point."

"Fine. I was going to go through a whole debriefing but if you insist. I, Torbjorn, Engi, and Symmetra are going to examine all relevant data on these cases, we should have a conclusion tonight. In the meantime, I wanted to inform the Red team that I also found something very relevant to you." Winston said, he pressed a few more buttons on his holographic display and a single video came up.

It was of the Nucleas map! The entire Red team knew that map anywhere. The timeline read two days before they woke up, so the explosions did happen very recently.A few moments into the feed the doors exploded open. Showing several men in advanced armor coming through the doors and going to the center of the nuclease, the center of the nuclease was glowing a bright gold, it was clear that the Australium was there. All the men were wearing black, and the only symbol was what looked like a single eye sown onto the back of their uniforms. The squad managed to pry open the center. And take the Australium. They then took all the video tapes and smashed everything that was electronic. The video feed ended at the point that one of the men shot the camera.

All of the Red team was looking at this new group with suspicion. The only big groups that they fought against was Talon, not this eye ball group. And whoever was in this group also had access to the government or was in league with them, a concerning matter indeed.

"There is no trace of this group, whoever they are, and they are professionals based on their outfits. So does anyone have any ideas? Any at all?" Winston asked.

"Did you track the energy signature from the metal they stole?" Torbjorn said.

"I tried but like I have said before the signal went blank right after this moment, they must have had a container ready to mask the energy output and contain it, they knew what they wanted to find." Winston said adjusting his glasses.

"I have an idea." A gruff voice said in the back.

"Soldier, whatever you're thinking, going around naked with honey will not solve our problems." Spy said face palming himself.

"Negitory, that is not my idea maggot. My Idea was how about we go visit my ex-roommate?"

The Overwatch team looked at him curiously while the Red team paled. This was not going to go well.


	15. Chapter 15 42-42-564

**While I realize that a few things I state about are not the accurate Bio of Merasmus the actions do make since if I was a necromancer.**

Everyone on the Red team was completely silent. They did not want to meet that crazy immortal murderous wizard again, for like, the eighth or… ah fuck it. But it was probably their best shot at managing to find the Australium; if they even managed to find Merasmus in the first place he would probably demand something like for the team to retrieve this rare artifact or to kill someone so he could collect their soul. This whole scenario and possibility of going to Merasmus for help that was brought up by Soldier was rather difficult to explain, reasons being obvious. Who would believe something like this and going on a wild goose chase for a supposed necromancer. Still the red team after some thinking decided it was their only hope in finding the Australium, so they tried their best to convince the Overwatch team to go for this option. Medic was considering asking Winston for another favor on the threat of blackmailing him unless he complied, but went against it, the most elite didn't fight the best because of threat or blackmail but because they had a passion to fight. Soldier started to explain but his hand was covered by Sniper.

"What my mate is trying to say is that this man is an expert, using methods we blokes never knew possible to help us, in return he asked us to get something, he is a collector, let's call him that." Sniper said.

"And where can we find him?" Genji said.

"Last we saw of the man was at a haunted carnival he made, but it's a long shot, however it's the best one we got." Engi said polishing his helmet. "He has a castle for a home, but it teleports ever Halloween to another haunted area. So the carnival is our best shot, also we hate the view for his cave, one time it was at a Mexican island with thousands of baby dolls hanging from trees. The next time it was at the world's number one suicide area, a forest in japan. And so on and so forth."

"Why did he make a carnival that is haunted? Was he a fan of theme parks?" Mei asked.

"Nah, he just liked killing people and selling souls for ancient artifacts and summoning powerful demon dudes." Scout interjected.

"What kind of man is he?" Winston asked getting more and more concerned.

"That man once was my 6000 year old room mate, I then trashed his house with my fellow rodent friends during my time as a hobo, he evicted me, and I killed his new room mate, name Tom Jones. And then he accidentally framed himself for me killing him. We are the best of friends." Soldier said.

The entire Overwatch team didn't believe them, they were completely nuts for making up a story like this. Medic then coughed at Winston winking. Winston groaned, if it wasn't for his mistake they wouldn't be in this situation and be able to completely ignore this wild goose chase.

"Let's do this, this is a good chance to pay back our teammates on this for all the help that they gave us." Winston said.

Everyone on the Overwatch team shrugged, Winston had a point, but that didn't make this situation that much less crazy.

"Thank y'all for your help, but we will take it from here, Merasmus is our problem, and he will probably try to kill us if we manage to find him, even all nine of us have a hassle fighting him and we have been doing it on occasion for 6 or seven years. We just want to be dropped off at the sight and will call you when we are done." Engi said putting on his helmet and tipping it showing his respects.

"Anyone that wants to volunteer to help us can, other than that, you mates can stay here." Sniper said.

Lena and Mercy thought about it, and then decided to tag along. Scout smiled at Lena and Medic just hugged Mercy, making her blush.

They got ready and geared up for a fight; they replenished all their ammo and stocked up on weaponry. If they were going to go into a fight they needed to be prepared. Meanwhile Lena was sitting in one of the seats at the drop ship waiting for Scout to sit next to her. The debrief and comparison of history showed that Marasmus's haunted Carnival was torn down and replaced by Six Flags, but it shut down during hurricane Katrina in 2005, and was now wasting away slowly. It was a fun date sight from what she heard for the couples wanting to get a fun fright or something like that but people stopped going to it as more and more people disappeared, no trace of them to be found. The area was in New Orleans, Louisiana.

Soon Scout came up and sat by her, he was always in a hurry so they probably had a few more minutes before the rest of the team was with them. She looked at him, trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey luv."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm fallin for you." She said leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He blushed at her statement. "Oh and why is that, I mean it's obvious, look at me, who could blame you for falling for me. But I want to hear it from you." Jeremy said.

"Welllll. For one you are super sweet when you need to be, kinda like a proper gentleman, then there is your cocky and wild side, the side I like to see when all odds are against us and your smile tells me everything will be all right. You have a weird but nice sense of humor. Oh and you are pretty good at sex." Lena said innocently naming off the things she like about him.

"Thanks I guess." Scout said.

Lena looked at him, frustrated; the least he could do was return the favor. But before she could ask what Jeremy liked about her the rest of the team arrived.

"Everybody ready?" Engineer said looking back at the team.

"Da." Heavy said.

Everyone sat in their seats, and since they were rebellious sons of bitches, they chose not buckle up. Throughout the ride Lena and Jeremy enjoyed their chats. They sure did allot of travelling at it was starting to get tedious. Soldier didn't mind, he was actually enjoying himself since it brought him the feeling like he was in the actual military being deployed into war. Medic and Mercy took apart each other's healing guns. Medic enjoyed the features that Mercy had put on her staff, Mercy was also impressed by the fact that even in the 1970's Medic thought decades ahead of his timeline.

"My I call you a nickname?" The medic asked looking curiously at her.

She looked at him surprised. Normally only close friends or romantic partners had that sort of thing. But she agreed.

"You may give me one I suppose. But first why to you ask."

"Because you are quite, well amazing, I admire your work ethic. To be honest where I come from women were not allowed to be doctors or people in high positions for that matter. But to give you the full truth I didn't care, as long as the person was skilled it didn't matter if that person was a man, woman, or child. Ah even when I was a boy I recalled doing experiments on the rats that I caught while the other boys played in the park, ah, good times. Anyway the reason for the nickname I chose is because you are the inspiration to keep creating and inventing new ways to, in your case, help people, and discover new things. We are two of a kind with generations of thinking ahead of our time. So I have decided to call you Engel, I hope you don't mind." Medic said, he was actually blushing. Never had medic met a woman so marvelous and inspiring as himself. He was somewhat jealous of her talents.

Meanwhile Mercy could hardly speak, he had nicknamed her engel, angel in German. Looking at him she asked. "Why are you calling me that? I love the name, but I like to know the reason behind it."

Medic took off his glasses and proceeded to polish them, his mouth twisted into a smile, not the evil kind he normally gave, but this smile was more like he was embarrassed or shy to tell her. "Well… heh…. I call you that because you are somewhat transcendent when compared to others thinking or creativity. You truly cannot be compared to anyone in skill other than myself, forgive me for sounding like Scout, but it is the truth. You are simply divine when compared to others, who only reach for good, and never great."

Mercy blew steam out of her ears. She was used to getting compliments and awards for her work but she never felt like she was satisfied. Medic's compliment on the other hand was unique because of the nickname, he truly felt that way about her and admired her for it not because he wanted to flatter her, okay maybe a little bit, but it was still honest.

"Well… I never thought you thought about me like that. Um, thank you." Mercy said blushing. She slapped her cheeks clearly flustered.

Before she could say anything Scout burst into laughter. Lena was showing him a video of Code gaess ment from episode 16.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up."

"I need your help. Can you come here?"

"I can't I'm buying clothes."

"Alright, well hurry up and come over here."

"I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them."

"I can't find them there's only soup."

"What do you mean there is only soup?"

"It means there is only soup."

"WELL THEN GET OUT OF THE SOUP AISLE!"

"Alright! You don't have to shout at me!"

A few moments later.

"There's more soup!"

"What do you mean there's more soup!"

"There's just more soup."

"Go into the next aisle."

"There's still soup!"

"Where are you right now!?"

"I'm at soup!"

"What do you mean you're at soup!?"

"I mean I'm at soup."

"What store are you in!?"

"I'm at the soup store!"

"Why are you buying clothes at the soup store!?"

"FUCK YOU!"

Scout and Lena were leaning on each laughing hysterically. Jeremy obviously had allot to catchup on when it came to media, games, and the times. Tonight they agreed if they made it back in time for dinner they would watch it's a wonderful life on the couch in Lena's bedroom, then do something that Lena called Netflix and chill but Jeremy didn't know what she was saying. He figured that it was just more binge watching.

Winston gave Lena a new phone, Hana even wined to Lena about decorating her phone and Lena accepted. It was a very specialized phone, very thin but the entire frame and screen composed of carbon fiber and transparent carbon fiber for the screen. But Winston also added allot more to the security systems on the phone, telling her that if anyone tried to hack the device it would inform her. Lena also told the team on the plane that Winston was making a set of 9 phones for communication and updates on missions.

Meanwhile Jeremy was just looking at Lena. Hopefully she would grow from her liking him to actually loving him. Fate must have a hand in his life because while he was sorry for Lena he couldn't help but be glad that Emily was out of the picture, and he didn't even have to get his hands dirty to do it.

Halfway into the flight the team fell asleep accept including Winston who had reclined the ship and gone to sleep. The dropship was around the size of a standard commercial airline when it came to square feet.

Jeremy was leaned against the wall with his bag as a pillow while Lena had her head rested on his waist. While Mercy had her head leaned on Medics shoulder, sleeping soundly. If there was any emergency the alarms would go off but there was no sign or reason for emergency.

The team got to the Carnival at night. Unfortunate considering the place was insanely creepy. Jeremy kissed Lena awake while Medic just poked Mercy in the cheek. While Medic and Mercy in terms of relationship were not as developed as Jeremy or Lena they definitely would have allot of time, so it was possible for a relationship to bloom based on their complimenting professional fields.

The drop ship landed and everyone went out the back except for Winston, he stopped at the edge.

"I wish you all good luck, be careful. And hopefully I will see you all soon, one last note. Scout, Medic." Winston said, turning to them and adjusting his glasses.

"What's up dude?"

"Yes my dear baboon?"

"Please, for my sake, and theirs. Take care of my friends." Winston said, bowing his head a little bit.

The runner and doctor looked at the monkey, both agreed and promised to protect the two women. Lena just told Winston he had this handled but then he brought up the previous mission, she shut up at that point. Mercy didn't object, she greatly appreciated when she wasn't the only support or healer on the team. Some days she felt so underappreciated while she was the only one helping her team. The struggle was real.

They started to walk towards the entrance. It was coincidentally October so maybe they would get really lucky and get the opportunity to see Merasmus as he visited one of his most crazy maps. They doubted it though.

"Stay alert men, my pants have never gotten warm and moist before, and while they never will, yours will if you let your guard down." Soldier said looking around, his shotgun at the ready.

"My dear Sasha, do not worry, I will be with you." Heavy said stroking his gun, he had a rather unusual obsession with his guns, this however had its benefits as his weapons required tedious care and maintenance in order to function. Still it got a little too much sometimes.

"I've got plenty of jarate if we need it." Sniper said, pulling out a jar of yellow liquid. Everyone cringed and moved a little bit away from the assassin.

They all agreed to split out to cover more area, Scout however objected. "Okay gang, I will go with the hot redhead and the nerd with glasses and hopefully bang one of them, you two go and search for more clues. Oh wait yeah this is a stupid idea!"

"The sooner we get this job done the sooner you get to make love to your new girlfriend." Spy said.

Lena blushed at his. "He ain't my boyfri-"

"Oh please, you practically fawn over my son, denying the simple truth you have feelings for him is like denying that he is a wimpy man with practically no spine or proper grammar." Spy said smiling down at her.

She was pouting this time trying to come up with a good response. Scout intervened at this point.

"Okay Spy, if I follow your plan will you leave me and Lena alone to go search the place?" Scout asked.

"And have sex in the abandoned river of love? Oh course." Spy said, teasing his son even more.

Lena dragged Scout away as he was saying "Let me at him, I will kill the son of the bitch with my bare hands! Let me at him I swear I will make him pay." She was trying very hard as he kept trying to push forward continually swinging his bat furiously.

Eventually they went out of the field of view of the rest of the team, walking around a roller coaster covered in vines, moss, and rust. Scout calmed down and looked to the ground, thinking. Lena understood what he was doing. He had heard enough of the team teasing him that she learned that Spy was his dad. He rejected it for some reason. He talked allot about his family and Tuefort but never talked about Spy, and he never brought up his dad. There was one occasion when they were going back to the base after the London mission. He talked about him, saying he never met his dad and that he died along time ago.

"Hey Jeremy-" Lena started but was interrupted by Scout

"Could you use my code name while we are on the job? It's just a preference like it was at work. I will call you Tracer, or Doll, hell I will even call you the most gorgeous woman alive." Scout said.

Tracer looked at him, blushing a little bit. "Do you really think I am gorgeous?"

He looked over at her and replied while they were still walking. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I. Let me put it this way, compared to super models they don't even come close. The Greek goddess chick Aphrodite is modeled after you because no matter how hard she tried, she could never be more beautiful than you. I think I am the luckiest man in the world to love you and be so close to you, and I hope someday you will love me as well." Scout said looking at her in the eyes, his hands on her shoulders.

Tracer looked at him, breathless. She then hugged him putting her hands around his neck as she lifted herself up on her toes. She put her mouth next to his ear. "You sure do know how to talk to a girl."

"Really? I thought you called me an obnoxious dick or something."

"Just take the compliment."

"Thank you."

"Good. Now when we are done here we are going to fuck. Long, hard, dirty, and good."

Scout gulped, nervous again. "I thought we were going to do the thing you called Netflix and chill?" He said as he started to get an erection.

"Oh we are." She said. With that she brought her face to his and passionately kissed him, bringing in the tongue as well for an extra bit of spice to the kiss. She then stopped. Putting her hands off of him she tapped his nose with her index figure, flirting with him.

This would literally be more romantic anywhere else considering they were at an abandoned theme park. They continued to walk. Tracer insisted on riding on his shoulders and pretending like they were on a date before the theme park was shut down in 2005. After a little bit of coxing she got her wish.

Meanwhile in another section of the park Medic and Mercy were searching around, trying to find a clue of some sort. Medic was in the lead, enjoying the walk, it felt pleasant to him.

"You don't seem that scared." Mercy said, interrupting the grim silence of the theme park.

"Nein. It is quite a lovely walk compared to the time I almost was stuck in hell, but fortunately I bargained my way out." Medic said, practically skipping without a care in the world. He looked up at a Ferris Wheel and waved at it. On the top was Sniper who had climbed the structure to get a birds eye view, he waved back and then continued looking through his scope. Sections of the park were covered in large puddles of water, like for example an entire roller coaster made of wood. Other sections were covered in dense vegetation, making it look like something out of the video game the last of us. And still other sections actually flickered with light, like the mansion of terror. Granted the flickering and blinking only came on for a few moment, but that didn't make sense. But what was stranger was that it was a green light. It had been several decades since this place had been in operation, only one conclusion, someone was attempting to repair the place.

Sniper climbed down and ran to intercept Medic and Mercy. The looked over at him, he wasn't furiously sprinting, just jogging to show that there was no need to worry.

"What is it mine friend?" Medic asked him.

"The haunted house up to our right is flickering for a few brief moments with life, a green light. Suspicious if you ask me."

'Oh my god I was trying to have a moment with Medic… in an abandoned theme park.' Mercy thought to herself.

They ran to the Haunted house and saw a few more of their teammates, they tagged along. Half of the team was with them now, among them Soldier, Pyro, Engi, and Demo. Pyro and Engi actually enjoyed being together, since pyro was such a good spy checker in the old days they got along well. The other two pairs, Heavy and Spy, and Tracer and Scout, had not arrived yet.

"So what is it?" Soldier asked.

"Green skooooky light is comin from that." Engi said pumping his shotgun.

Meanwhile Soldier grabbed his shotgun and fired it up in the air.

"They should be here within a few moment." Soldier said refereeing to the rest of the team.

In the meantime they entered into the front entrance of the ride in the haunted house, hoping down onto the tracks. Demo volunteered to regroup with the rest of the team and point them to the haunted house when they got here.

Now imagine an intentional haunted house, regular, boring attempts at jump scares unless you having puberty in which case don't go in their your voice might be high pitched forever. Now imagine a haunted house in an abandoned theme park, with the only light being soldiers flashlight. Soldier since he tried to be prepared for every situation pulled out his flashlight to show the faces of disfigured skulls, a realistic dummy being tortured with an iron maiden, another dummy being dunked into a tank of boiling oil. But what was really unnerving was the rats that passed by, the cockroaches and centipedes crawling along the wooden beams.

Mercy completely hated this, a centipede fell on her and she jumped back when it crawled on her face. Medic picked it off of her, she was about to say thank you until he handed the myriapod to soldier, who then proceeded to eat it. She held in her vomit.

"What, I was a hobo for a time, I couldn't have an easy stomach to survive. Also when I was in Germany I killed so many Nazis, hundreds of them, hell maybe even thousands, I can't count. I continued from 1942 to 1949 behind enemy lines, during that time I resorted to eating anything and everything in the wild, such as bark, a skunk's ass, and porcupine, quills included."

Mercy was beginning to understand the true depth to this man's insanity. "But didn't the war end in 1945?" She asked.

"Lady I just kept killing until someone told me the war was over. My shovel was implanted in the man's stomach so he had a hard time getting it out. Anyway before the war ended I was known on both sides as the screaming eagle. the eagle was because of how patriotic I was, the screaming was how my enemies recoiled in terror as a screamed at them, ripping out their intestines and making them eat it." Soldier said. "God bless America!" He shouted saluting, and then continued to walk forward.

Medic put a hand on Mercy. "Do not worry mine Engel. While he is a savage on the battlefield I can assure you his battle strategies evens out his more insane and dummkopf side, it is the very reason why we managed to capture you at the first time we met. By the way I never got to apologize."

"I see. And no, it is fine. We were enemies in your eyes. I am just glad that you didn't kill us with the brutal methods of what Soldier said." Mercy said accepting his apology.

"Excellent, now let us proceed." Medic said patting he back.

Suddenly a click was heard. Sniper looked down and saw a pressure plate. "Aw piss" he heard a swinging noise and then jumped backwards, a metal blade swung where his head would have been. Then solder stepped on tripwire. A ghastly alarm sounded, and then a voice came on that was all too familiar.

"FOOLS, it is I Merasmus, well at least a prerecorded message of the GREAT and POWERFUL Merasmus. Perish fools! For you have stumbled upon my harvesting ground for human souls. Leave now if you wish to live, but if you decide to venture forward know that all traps are designed specifically to terrify you, each trap is enchanted so your soul will instantly be collected by me if it ends you pitiful existence. There is a prize at the bottom of this HAUNTED HOUSE at the bottom of the ride. I will have your souls soon FOOOLS!" The voice com shouted. And then the com buzzed dead.

"Men, we have faced my ex-roommate before, and like before we are going to shove his staff up his ass, now let us move forward!" Soldier shouted as he stepped forward onto another pressure plate, this one opening a giant pit to hell. He pulled out his rocket launcher and rocket jumped side to side until he made it back up. He was a little bit damaged from his explosive jumping so Medic healed him up. Mercy looked down the hole and saw something truly terrifying, the hole was made of peoples bodies stacked onto one another, she thought she heard the phrase join us but she didn't want to pay head to it. The trap door then closed and the pressure plate went back into place at the ready with a click.

The group decided to stay and wait for the rest of the team to catch up until they could fill them in with what they were dealing with. After a few moments Demo came walking down with everyone else.

"Mates, we found our wizard." Sniper said grimly.

"Oh god please tell me that Soldier momentarily went miniature sized, I remember the day when that happened and he was shouting orders at me. It was so hilarious, he was barking orders at me but he had the voice of a chipmunk. I was crying on the floor for hours." Scout pleaded, really hoping that Soldier got pranked by Merasmus again. Merasmus needless to say hated Soldier the most because of what he did to his house. One Halloween he made Soldier's head into that of an actual pink unicorn. It was the most hilarious things ever. None of the team could take him seriously, Soldier actually tried to rip his own head off once the team showed him a mirror. When Halloween came around you could expect that it was never normal for Tuefort because of people like Merasmus.

"Nah, instead Merasmus set up some traps and a prerecorded message of him telling us blokes that we was all gonna die and if we do then are souls are collected." Sniper said.

"Come on now Luv, that can't be true." Lena said, highly doubting the story, thinking that it was made up.

Sniper looked around and found some rope that was a noose that hanged a skeleton. "Sorry mate." Sniper said as he took the skeleton down. He then undid the rope and started to tie it around Lena.

"Now step over there." Sniper said signaling for Tracer to stand over where that pressure plate was that opened the gates of hell.

"Sniper my friend you cannot be serious?" Medic said getting worried.

"I am, if she doesn't treat this seriously she might end up dead. Now Sheila, stand over there."

Lena shrugged and walked over to the pressure plate, she stepped on it intentionally thinking nothing would happen. Sniper handed Scout the rope and then the trap floor opened up again showing the pit to hell. Scout was tugged forward a little bit as Tracer scream going for a few moments in free fall until the rope stopped her from falling another further. The bodies came alive and tried to grab at her; she started to panic and pulled out her pulse pistols, firing at all the moaning corpses.

Scout gradually and with a lot of effort pulled her back up. She collapsed into his arms both of them panting heavily. She then hugged him and began to cry from the terror she just endured.

Mercy walked over to Sniper and punched him in the face. Medic was about to object but decided to stay on her good side and not intervene. Mercy gave Sniper the one punch for now but she was absolutely furious at the man's move.

"She could have died you pathetic man, why did you do that?" She asked at the brink of tears with the prospect of losing her friend and teammate.

Rubbing his jaw the assassin replied, "I did it because she wasn't treating this seriously, thinking of it as some sort of game, that attitude in this situation will get her killed. I don't want to put that on Scout having lost his girlfriend in front of his eyes, and the fastest way that would teach that brit a lesson is if I actually showed her." Sniper said. His logic and professionalism was solid when it came to this situation, but needless to say it did put a damper on how Mercy viewed the mercenary.

"Hey Sniper." Tracer said looking up at him while still lying on top of Scout. "Please never do that again."

"Only when I tell you to get serious, and you listen to me, if you don't there will be much more sever consequences than the lesson I just taught you." Sniper said looking at her again.

She nodded her head and then got up from Jeremy. She thought about kissing him but was embarrassed because the entire team was standing over them. So she just proceeded to hold onto him.

Scout looked meanly at Sniper but didn't say anything. He had to admit that Tracers free nature, while it reminded him allot of himself, was not the best when it came to situations like this. Not only that but Sniper did this lesson for him so it would be less likely to lose Tracer. Sniper was always the logical one, making the rational decision and not always the most ethical one. If you promised him cash he would shoot, as he said, feelings on the battlefield are for the people buried in the ground because they hesitated. Sniper never hesitated, he just pulled the trigger.

The group decided to continue, Mercy still glaring daggers into the back of Snipers head. Meanwhile Scout was in the front. He left behind Tracer for Mercy to hold as he took a can of bonk and quickly triggered all the traps, moving out of the way, or jumping out of the trap before it managed to do damage or get near him.

Demoman used sticky grenades to activate any trap to find a route through. In short he was detonating mines using explosives. Engi ran back and put down an exit teleporter so they wouldn't have to go back. Spy in the meantime was helping to disable allot of the trip wires and pressure plates. The Tuefort team was quite a marvel when it came to coordination and skill Mercy and Lena realized. Lena was starting blush again seeing Scout's skill and grace when it came to him scouting out the traps. He was dodging the swinging blades, saws, and spikes with ease. Proceeding to flip, jump, and slide around any obstacle.

Soon they reached the middle of the ride at the lowest point. The voice of Merasmus came on again.

"Congratulations whoever you are. You have beaten the great Merasmus, proceed inside and retrieve your reward." The voice said. In front of the team was a door, painted in green were the words "reward, prize, achievement, enter." Soldier attempted to enter by Scout stopped him.

Heavy stepped in front and put his shoulder on Medic.

"We do this?" The giant asked.

"In your words my good friend, da." Medic said smiling. He pulled out his Medigun and UberCharged the man.

He then walked forward and opened the door. Instantly two circles of magic opened up on the sides of the door that Heavy was opening. Fire spewed hitting the man from all directions. He just stood there and tapped his foot patiently waiting for the carnage to end. Meanwhile Pyro was clapping his hands giddily at the spectacle. When the show was over and the UberCharge wore off they stepped inside. It was a small room, concrete on the floor and wood on the walls and on the ceiling.

"Welcome! Oh man am I glad to see you. It's been forever since the bastard Wizard accidentally forgot to take me back to his mansion." A voice shouted at them.

The team jumped and pointed there weapons at the source of the sound. They quickly put down down their weapons as they realized who it was.

"Pumpkin head!" Scout said running over and picking up a pumpkin, it's interior glowing green.

"Hey do I know you? Wait." The pupils of the pumpkins glowing eyes widened. "You are the bastards that put me in this thing! I will kill you! Kill you."

He looked over and saw medic. "You are the man that I regret trying to rob in that alley on that fated day. I will end you I promise you that much."

"Ahh….you can take the brain out of the criminal and put it in the pumpkin, but you can't take the criminal out of the brain in the pumpkin. I'm happy that I put some of my miraculous preservative medicine otherwise we would not have this happy reunion." Medic said, taking the pumpkin from Scout and hugging him.

"I promise that you will burn in hell after I torture you to death!" the pumpkin vowed.

"Haha, you hate me so much, it is adorable." Medic said.

"Ummm… If I may interject who this is?" Mercy said moving in front of the group standing next to Medic.

"Well my dear, this once was a man that tried to murder me in an alley. Needless to say I killed him, took his brain, and then with the help of Engineer hooked it up to a pumpkin for Halloween. He was then taken by the Russian Mafia. We then saved Merasmus from being killed and buried in a shallow grave, and once that was done he decided to take our vegetable friend as a door keeper." Medic said summing up his experiment.

Mercy opened up the top of the pumpkin to show a brain that was glowing green. The brain was perfectly preserved with a bunch of wires running through it and then attached to a voice box , two cameras that were detailed eyeballs that glowed green, and then two sound interceptors on the sides of the brain. This enabled the brain to have at least three senses which were sight, sound, and the ability to speak. It was quite ingenious that Medic could do this. What was more impressive was that the brain was still in perfect condition as well as the pumpkin which enabled them to even be talking to the pumpkin.

"Look hear pall. Can you tell us where Merasmus is? If you say yes then I can build you a robotic body so that way you don't have to just sit in a corner." Engi offered the pumpkin.

The criminal brain went silent for a few minutes, his robotic eyes lowering to his right and to the ground, thinking over the option. "Deal, he said abruptly."

"And you promise not to commit crime?" Tracer said, after all hero work came first.

"Alright finr, as long as I get a body with this brain I think I can manage not starting a riot, heck I might even be a good street performer. Anyway to help you guys out I mesmerized this phone number, the wizard told me to call if I ever needed to call him. Now I need you to find a mirror or a window, come back to me when you are done." The pumpkin instructed the group. The all looked at Scout and he sighed. He then asked Engi to build his teleporter. After doing so he jumped through.

While they were waiting for Scout to return Medic looked at the pumpkin. "So how long have you been down here my friend?"

"Well if I knew by the amount of fucks I give, I would have to say an eternity. Although I can't give a fuck because this waiting for anything to happen is utter hell for me. I once got excited when I saw a piece of dust fall from the ceiling, I feel like half of my life has been spent in this hole. Look I just want to get a body, or go back to my job with the Wizard." The pumpkin made a noise that sounded like sniffling, but Medic never put any tear ducks in the pumpkin.

Soon they hear the sound of traps being trigged and crashes in the distance, Scout was running back to them. He came back with a large sized mirror; he told them he got it from the bathroom. He polished it off and it was good as new.

The pumpkin was getting excited at this point. "Okay now what you want to do it blow on the mirror with your breath and write down with your figure these numbers, I kept reciting them to myself all this eternity too keep myself from going insane. The number is 42-42-564, then say whenever you want to knock on deaths door.

Scout did the following instructions, and the pumpkin also told him not to drop the mirror from shear surprise. Once he did everything the mirror shimmered, as if it was a pebble that hit the surface of a calm layer of water. The ripples glowed a shimmering blue and an image came to life. It was white at first.

Then an image of a skull figure came into view. "Oh hey I know you guys, the nine of you were supposed to die, well, a long time ago let's say. Anyway new contracts have formed for you so I suppose everything is fine, nice to meet you kids. I am lord Death, please do note not to waste my time, I am quite busy and have a dangerously deadly attitude. Ha just kidding, I am really nice. Anyway what can I do for you kid's.

"Hey lord death it's me." Pumpkin said.

"Oh hey it's you, I had you on my breakfast table to entertain me while I ate corrupted souls, can I call you Pum, it's much better than just saying pumpkin, I could be talking about any pumpkin after all." The grim reaper said.

"Sure pall, whatever you say death, anyway I was wanting to get in contact with Merasmus." Pum said.

"Ohhhh. Sure why not, Anyway feel free to stop by anytime, I will have pumpkin pie prepared, although that might be a form a cannibalism for you so, ah, how about we just have some of my darkest of dark coffees. Anyway how about I do a little bit extra, I will send a portal your way; just know that I don't do these for solids for free."

"Oh course lord death, ask me when you need the favor, hopefully I will have a body by them." Pum said, thankful that he was doing him this favor.

"Alright, have a good life." Death said as the signal ended making the mirror return to just a mirror.

"So Pum is it?" Medic said smiling at the Pumpkin.

"Don't push it you bastard. If I have a gun and a hand to pull the trigger I would have put a cap in your ass first chance I got. Anyway the portal should be here soon." Pumpkin said.

"Was that-" Lena started.

"Death? Yeah that's the guy. Although he doesn't always appear that way, the casual comic character death, he has a personality problem. Like this one time he dressed as a business man from a show called the twilight zone, another time he was just a huge dick from an American adult comedy film, the family had five people in it and the baby had a football for a head. Anyway he isn't actually those versions of death, he just enjoys the impersonations that people in the film industry make of him and since he can change his form he plays out the role for a while until he gets bored. Although I got to say the worst impersonation he did for an entire year was the Death from the sequel on movie about two guys who united the world through music, that death was just so bland and awkward." Pum said, reflecting on his times before he was put in that room.

The portal shortly opened and showed the entrance to the castle of Merasmus. They went inside and saw in the ground was a white piece of torn paper. It read "UOME 1 damned soul" and then a skull was drawn on the bottom left of the note showing deaths signature. It also read on the back. "P.S do not write anyone's name on this note if you care about them."

The team looked in front of the castle, fog surrounded the area not showing allot of the landscape. Crows circled above cawing menacingly. The Mansion/castle had pillars of stone, spiders crawled along the surface. The front door was huge and modeled after Notre Dame but the carvings were of skeletons, pumpkins, dying souls, and wizards and witches. In terms of size you could easily get lost in the place. Screams and shrieks could be heard from inside. This was actually a haunted house.

Scout looked back at the rest of the team and smiled at them. "Did anyone bring several rolls of toilet paper, cause this house is just begging for a redecoration."

 **Tell me hour I did and so forth. Anyway I should have the next chapter up by next week, or if I get bored in 2 days. Also what kind of lemon do you want to see in the future between LenaxJeremy Pm me for requests.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back bitches and happy Halloween! Your voices have been heard especially yours Envoy of Torrask and Rockgod96**

Scout really wanted to tp Merasmus' house but had no toilet paper, he thought soldier would have some since he was a survivor type but Soldier just told him that he wipes with a leaf.

"One time I accidentally wiped with poison ivy, it was a great chance to show off my intolerance for pain as I decapitated Nazi bastards!" Soldier said making everyone flinch at the idea of getting poison Ivy in that area.

The group walked up to the wizards mansion. The fog began to clear and show that they were in a forest, it was dark all around and rotting corpses were hanging from moldy nooses on the leafless trees. The moon itself was full and a haunting yellow. It was like this place was in a completely different dimension.

The group went up to the draw bridge of the mansion and pulled a lever on a stone pillar, the doorbell sounded which was just the sound of some woman screaming. Scout shrugged it off like this was normal but Lena was utterly creeped out.

The mansion and the cobblestone wall ahead of them was surrounded by a moat which was just a green iridescent glowing river showing souls constantly drowning but none of them ever dying.

"When we get back to base I think I should show you a movie called the Atoms family, its rather fitting." Lena said looking at Jeremy.

"I really need to catch up on the classics." Jeremy said nodding.

The drawbridge went down slowly and then a dense glowing fog began to emanate from the entrance of the castle. Lightning crackled above the castle and an organ played. Tracer and Mercy readied their respective weapons but were put down by Scout and Medic.

Scout shook his head side to side," As much as I want to bash the old farts head in with my bat we need the guys help if he can give it to us at a fair deal."

Then they heard an evil, very comical laugher coming out behind the fog from across the draw bridge. A tall outline could be seen of a man wearing a goat skulled hat of some kind, and a staff that he had outstretched with one hand.

"FOOLS. You have dared to enter the confines of my dimension and now your death is confirmed by the fates themselves. I will have your souls, now tremble before the great and powerful Merasmus!"

The figure rushed forward in a blur, the fog shifted swiftly to make way for the tall figure as he approached. He stood right in front of the group and lifted his head and outstretched his arms wide in a manner you would see in a cheeky horror movie from the time when movies were in black and white.

He then crouched down and pointed his staff directly at the center of the group he was about to say something else, probably to terrify them but utterly failed. Instead when he saw them his pupils dilated in surprise and his eyes widened, and then as the cherry on top his mouth dropped.

"Oh fuck me."

"Gladly Merasmus, just close your eyes and I will shove your staff so far up your ass that you will be picking splinters out of your intestines till next Halloween!" Soldier said stepping forward cracking his knuckles.

Instead the wizard groaned in displeasure and rubbed his temples, "Do you know what kind of situation you put me in, I mean for the first year you baboons had Merasmus running away from the mafia. At first it was hard and then it got worse, later I had to cast myself into this dimension after failing to resurrect that one meth cook in New Mexico, I wanted him to make me the drugs to satisfy the Russian mafia but no! He just kept punching me screaming say my name until Merasmus sent him to hell. And now I am here, my power is waning and I can't get out because you fools!" He said pointing accusingly at them, "Left Merasmus to rot through my immortality."

"Hello pal it's good to see you, hey doc hold me up!" The pumpkin said, Medic reluctantly held up the criminal pumpkin and he beamed at the wizard. Merasmus picked him up, "I was wondering where you were, sorry for the whole mess of leaving you behind and everything," He said apologizing.

"Under normal circumstances I would have a ripped out that flimsy spine of yours, but it is good to see you too old pal." The pumpkin said smiling back at him.

The wizard turned around and waved at them to come inside is mansion, "Merasmus has toad tea and scream cheese if you fools want something to eat."

The mansion had the architecture of the second empire, the type anyone would see in a classic Dracula movie from the early times of film. The entire house and yard was surrounded by the cobblestone walls that they had just passed through and the house itself was propped up on a hill. The grass was black and yellow with graves decorating the landscape, trees had rotting corpses on them and pretty much everything you would expect from an addict to Halloween decoration. As they approached the house Merasmus held out his hand for the group to stop and a ghost train went by swiftly, howling past them. They then continued. Soon they arrived at the door, he fiddled through his robe and pulled out a set of keys each was, well, comical. Some of the keys labeled was Frankenstein's lair, Closet to spare jars of eyeballs, another kept screaming, "Use me, use me you son of a bitch! Yeah fucking put me in that key hole, wiggle me around in there ah yeah I can't wait." As it turns out that was the key to Marasmus's house, when he used the key it was so excited when he finished he went limp and said, "Holy shit that was amazing, it was the perfect fit, every pin clicked into place with perfect fucking harmony." He was about to say more but Merasmus put him away and chuckled to himself scratching the back of his head with embarrassment.

Opening up the door to his home, Merasmus stepped in and clapped his hands, torches sprang to life illuminating the entrance. Two stairways went up and came in to the center showing a portrait of Merasmus on a throne of skulls, the stairs then split off to the right and the left up to the second floor. As for the condition of the home, it was well, to say the least, smelled like rotten flesh mixed in with decomposing garbage. Cobwebs lined the walls with spiders the size of dinner plates making more webs, rats scampered across the moldy floor and the cracks in the wallpaper showed hundreds of insects ranging from cockroaches to centipedes. The furniture was made from human skin, and to top it all of a skinned corpse partially decomposed fell from the ceiling and sprayed itself across the floor in a pile of gore.

Merasmus sighed, "Home sweet home." He then took them further into the mansion, soon they approached an old style elevator, he pressed the button for the basement once everyone was inside and closed the rusted iron gate, on some of the buttons it read hell, on others were the regular floors, and one button was twilight zone but that was encased by a class shield and a key had to be used to open the case. Soon they reached his basement which was in fact his lab, a little bit larger than your average basement, skulls and ancient books placed everywhere and beakers and flasks glowing every type of liquid, tesla coils sparked and cracked with electricity and the chains on the ceiling rattled as if they had a mind of their own.

"So what do you want with Merasmus?"

"We need to find some stolen Australium, can you help us?" Heavy said crossing his arms.

The wizard stopped for a moment and started twirling his beard with his fingers, deep in thought, then he snapped his fingers, "Two conditions for Merasmus. One, you must promise to come to my dimension to fight for your lives while I fight for your souls, although that will be rather hard Medic sense you sold the souls of your crew to the devil himself, I'm sure I can strike a deal with him, and the second is that you get some ingredients from my sisters, formally known as the wayward sisters, Merasmus has been trying to contact them but my undead pigeon is a little, well, too dead. So I need you to go there and have them bring me back into the mortal realm. Here is their address," With that he reached deep into his robes, he kept fishing, pulling out all sorts of things, at one point several toads jumps out and hopped away into the darkness, finally he pulled out a small note and handed it to them.

"I will send you out of Merasmus's realm, I wish I could send myself but these rings only work on mortals, the designer altered these so people with too much power could not use them after the magician's nephew messed up and brought back a witch. Anyway know this, if you double cross Merasmus GRAAVE consequences shall befall upon you," He said wiggling his fingers at them. And with that he pulled out a set of rings from one of his many drawers in his lab, he gave each of them one yellow and one green.

"The yellow will take you back to the mortal realm, and the green will take you to my dimension, the nice thing is once our deal is done the green ones will fly right onto your finger every Halloween so we can have more of our fun." He stopped at Tracer and Mercy cocking his head.

"And who are these fine ladies, well you mercenaries should have told Merasmus that he would be having ladies at his home, Merasmus would have made things a little darker and decorative just for them." He said getting nervous, taking off his skull hat and pulling back his greasy hair in an attempt to make himself seem more formal.

"She's my girlfriend," Scout said pulling his arm protectively over her. She smiled at him, honestly this was almost too much excitement for her, almost.

Merasmus laughed at Scout, "Out of all the ridiculous things that I can create with magic, Merasmus doubts he could ever preform a miracle to get Scout a woman. And who might you be miss?" He said looking at the petite brit.

At first she didn't speak and, a little afraid, "Speak up lady, best not keep the dead waiting."

"Lena Oxton," She finally spoke up her voice cracking a little.

"A fine name I suppose, and you?" He said, now directing his attention to Mercy.

"Angela Ziegler, A pleasure," She said "And I must say your sense of Halloween is quite admirable."

Tracer groaned, she almost forgot how dedicated Mercy was to the spirit of Halloween, she had such a problem with cosplay. In fact everyone on the team complained about it, on one Halloween she dressed up as a sexy version of the devil and sang the entire discography of tenacious d and the pick of destiny. Or that other time where she dressed up as a Valkyrie and kept kidnapping members of the team saying they were chosen candidates for Valhalla. And especially the whole "My servants never die" thing.

Before Mercy could say anything else Tracer grabbed her by the shoulders and put the ring on her, nothing happened so she looked at Merasmus. He smiled and with his hand demonstrated that they needed to turn it. Everyone else did so and they were on their way.

With a puff of yellow smoke they arrived back in the room that they departed from.

"Well shit," Scout said sighing.

"You can say that again love," Tracer said.

"Well Shit." Clearly teasing her but she rolled with it.

They left the haunted house going back the way they came, the traps were all sprung and easy to avoid. Soon they made it out of the house and took in the fresh swampy air of the abandoned theme park.

"Well I think that went better than expected mates," Sniper said adjusting his hat.

"Indeed," Spy said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, breathing in and letting the smoke out with an exhale.

"What happens now?" Heavy asked. At that Medic reached into his lab coat and pulled out the piece of paper that Merasmus had given him.

"Scotland, the vizard also put in longitude and latitude."

"Hae at 'em lads, we now going to me place of birth, oh how I've missed me home." Demoman said thumping his chest in excitement and a drunken beam on his face.

Tracer pulled out her communicator and then called Winston to pick them up.

"Hello Love, mission partially accomplished, we need a bit of a pick me up to Scotland now."

"Sorry Lena, I'm a little pre-occupied at the moment. Zarya got a lead back in Russia and the whole team is on it including Chairman Volskaya. Apparently an omnic named Lynx Seventeen helped out and now we are being called in, Lena remember that hacker that you met back in London?"

"Like I want to remember that moment," She said shivering at the memory.

"When apparently Zarya met up with her and just contacted me, the hackers real name is Olivia Colomar, hopefully we will keep getting leads which will eventually lead us to Talon but no promises yet."

Lena smiled and she breathed in hope, this could mean that they could take the fight to Talon and not just wait for another attack to come to them. Nevertheless this news complicated their mission as it meant that all current Overwatch attention was directed at this new piece of info. They would have to fly to Scotland themselves.

For now they would go to New Orleans and get some rest, the sun would be coming up soon. After an hour or so they reached the first few houses that later gave way to the streets of the bustling city, the city itself was famous for voodoo and the day of the dead including its Halloween parties. This of course explained why Merasmus loved the fact that a theme park was abandoned in the part of America that was notorious for all things haunted.

Everyone was tired as they passed by the parades of people in costumes, the people practicing for street music with men playing trumpets as another tapped lightly on a set of drums and a few blew into their flutes, and all the food venders, carnival games getting ready for the nights events. It was after all a day before Halloween and the day of the dead so why wouldn't it be like this. Everyone had a smile on their faces as they enjoyed the festivities excluding the mercs and the heroes, a little too puckered out from the nights events with Merasmus. So they registered for a few nights in a fancy four star hotel. Lena insisted on it, with the new funding that they got from the Chairman of Russia they could of course do it, but the mercs didn't like the idea, they were reminded of the last time they used the Administrators funding for lavish reasons and that did not end well, so the Mercs pitched in to the price as well.

The Hotel was called the Omni Royal Orleans which had a great pool and a view by the Mississippi river. Apparently the history of New Orleans was rather unique. Contractors, landscapers, and architects tried to buy out the land to add in more futuristic buildings with better appliances and everything but the people that owned the homes stood firm, this resulted in the entire city feeling old and yet nostalgic to times of old when things were simpler, the only hints of the future that were seen was the occasional omnic that passed by, of course they had a costume on as well.

Tracer and Mercy were awake enough to go shopping for them and the Mercs, after some more begging the men agreed to rest up and wait for them to come back with some regular clothes. Everyone took a shower in their own rooms since they literally smelled like a rotten house full of things that would make a house inspector just light a batch of matches and burn the fucker to the ground.

And with that they flopped onto their beds and rested up. Jeremy of course had a wet dream of Lena, Soldier just stood outside the doorway at an attention, to keep watch he said but everyone just told him it would be fine, still he insisted and just stood in the hallway harassing everyone that gave him even a glimpse in his direction.

Meanwhile the girls were out shopping for some clothes for them and the Mercs, they would have to stay here until they found a way to Scotland that would allow them to take their weapons with them. The only three ways that were the fastest was by private jet, illegal transport through the black-market which was not an option to the two heroes, or teleportation.

As they bought clothes for themselves they did the same for the Mercs, it was fun clothes shopping for boys they quickly found out. Like when boyfriends enjoyed doing their girlfriends makeup which regularly resulted in failure. However both of them had good fashion sense. Mercy fortunately had her phone on her, on which she did medical examinations on the mercenaries, which also contained the height, weight, and size of each of the men. She of course couldn't do pyro as he for some reason insisted to stay inside of his suit, and Medic told her promptly to not go near pyro.

After several hours of exploring the city and shopping Mercy and Lena were carrying bags and bags of clothes, finally after many hours of discussion finding the clothes that they thought would best suit each Mercenary and themselves without going a little too excessive on the bills. They stopped at a local coffee shop to wake themselves up and catch their breaths.

"Hey Lena?" Mercy asked as she continued to stir the sugar into her coffee. The coffee shop was at a corner street providing a full view of the bustling streets as people prepared for the festivities that would begin tonight. The two ladies were in the outdoor section of the shop with an umbrella attached to their table that provided shade while the perimeter of the shop was gated by a bushes pristinely trimmed which provided separation from the streets and the shop. It was incredibly pleasant as fall sunlight provided the perfect temperature and the humidity was low as the street music played in the backround.

Lena chose to wear some denim short jeans which were incredibly short outlining her ass and she knew it, the shorts also stayed out of the way to show her silky legs to the world, she also had white v neck and to add to the shirt she also wore a push up bra to expose her cleavage even more with a nice silver chained necklace almost falling into the folds of her ample breasts and a black leader jacket unzipped and folded up to her elbows, to finish the set she had long leather boots that were a dark brown and a set of aviator sunglasses. Her accelerator in the meantime was hidden in her messenger bag. The impression she gave off was a sexy punk girl who was also tough and knew how to handle herself.

Mercy's clothes were defiantly not as daring but still sexy. A draped skirt gold in color with a black belt and a white button up t shirt with two buttons undone showing a little bit of cleavage but definitely not as much as Lena. She also had on some black high heels and a set of regular square glasses. She looked like the type of teacher you would see in your fantasies and never in real life.

"What is it love?" Lena said acknowledging her friend as she took a sip of her coffee only to set it down and pore some more cream into the drink.

"What do you think of our new friends so far?" Mercy said, she course wanted to talk about Medic in particular but did not want to give unnecessary hints that she possessed affection for him.

"Well… they are unique of course, Soldier is brash but loyal I guess, however he strikes me as the completely insane type, Pyro creeps me out. Demo is a complete drunk but friendly enough, while engineer is very dependable. Sniper is the loner of the group and doesn't seem to like being social. Spy is mysterious but smokes too much, while Heavy certainly knows how to cook and seems to think of the team as his brothers. Medic reminds me a little like you but without the hero personality, he just wants to further his research I guess," She said finishing stirring the cream into her coffee as she took another sip.

"I see," Mercy said, she smiled that Lena reminded Medic of her, making them potentially more compatible. But then she noted something.

"And what about Scout?" She said looking directly at Lena with intensity clearly hinting at what was happening.

Lena's reaction was something out of a romance book as her cheeks instantly flared. She coughed on her drink and put it down quickly making a little spill off to the side and down onto the ground. She leaned down with her hand on her stomach exposing more of her breasts to the world. A few noticed but things were so busy that they only got a moment of eye candy before they had to move on, also Mercy glared at them which made them speed up their pace.

"What about him?" Lena said recovering, tilting her head up and looking at her nails, trying to act like nothing was out of the normal.

"Based on your reaction you clearly like him, what have you two done?"

She pouted a little, still not giving in, almost like she was being interrogated, which in her case she was.

"Lena Oxton," She said, tilting her glasses down with her hand and putting her arm across the table adding to the interrogation.

"Mmmhhhh we kinda fucked," Lena said letting out in a gasp giving into the pressure.

Mercy put her hands to her mouth, "oooooo Lena!" She said in a teasing manner, she of course presumed that they were affectionate for each other with Emily dumping her in the worst manner possible and trying to kill her, and Jeremy being the only person there for her to hold onto.

"So was it good?" It was easy at this point to make her friends cheeks catch on fire at this point. Normally the speedster was the one that did the teasing but it was so much more tasty when the tables were turned.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked whispering and trying not to catch attention.

"The kind that makes you blush clearly," Mercy said laughing to herself.

"Okay, I will admit it was good, but it wasn't perfect."

"Oh, why not?"

"Wrong timing, yes I like him but I don't think I love him like, like I loved Emily. I Just shanked him because I was crying and he kissed me and it kept going until we were going all the way and it felt rushed. Help me out here please, what do I do next," She said pleading to her best friend.

Mercy of course couldn't resist the cute begging from her friend, "Ask him out on a date. Now's the perfect time after all, in a place like this, put on your costume with him, get drunk, have fun in town. We will discuss more about the mission tomorrow." She said closing her eyes and taking another sip of her coffee which was now the perfect mixture of sugar and cream.

"You sure? I mean I don't what to compromise what we are doing, I mean this was just meant to be a quick trip and then we went shopping until we figure out something and," She was about to continue but Mercy put her figure to her lips.

"And like I said we will figure it out for tomorrow. Honestly we have been doing so much work even before our new team came along, what is one or two days off?"

She kept this to herself but she wanted more time with Medic, encouraged by her friends words. So the two nodded and left the coffee shop once they finished their drinks, they had already paid beforehand so there was no trouble. As they walked they got the occasional eye but through all the hustle and bustle they didn't get too much unwanted catcalling or attention.

Arriving back at the hotel they handed out the clothes to each of the mercenaries. Lena decided to sleep in Jeremy room that he rented. He had a few pennies on him and showed them to the lady at the desk, pennies as it turns out from one hundred years ago were quite valuable also putting in the factor that no money was physical anymore but digital, this made the 1970 pennies collectables and definitely paid their worth for more than enough nights. At first she went wide eyed and after a few moments of collecting herself told him that everything would be taken care of, the rest is history.

She opened the door and saw Jeremy, he was snoring softly clearly tired from the events that had transpired, going over to him she put down the groceries and lightly kissed him on the cheek. She yawned herself and decided to take a bath. It was a regular bathroom and nothing too extravagant. Taking off her clothes slowly she turned on the faucet testing the water until it was just the right temperature. Looking through the cupboard doors underneath the sink she found several complementary lotions and soaps which she poured into the tub. The tub itself was a little bit bigger long enough for her to sink in with only her head above the water, after all it had to have a good enough bathroom if it was a four star hotel. Closing her eyes she let the water and heat envelope her and she thought of Jeremy for a moment.

"Go out on a date with him," Mercy's words echoed in her head. Lena wondered what they should do together. It was rather easy considering the time and location they were in but she certainly didn't want to mess up. Maybe if she and he felt like it they could resume the sex but this time it had to be the right moment and not forced.

Soon the water in the bath got cold and the bubbles settled down. She drained the tub and got up, bubbles falling down her ample breasts and ass, she turned on the shower to get all of it off and did her hair with the cheap shampoo that was available. After all that was done she stepped out and dried herself off. Looking out the door she decided to be a bit daring and only put on a pair of panties. She then got into the bed and closed her eyes, she would need the sleep for tonight.

Scout moved a little and Lena opened her eyes as the man in front of her groped her breast sleepily with one hand. She was going to slap him but instead accepted it and moved in closer to him, embracing his warmth. Tonight was going to be a fun night, she thought to herself. And with that sweet darkness enveloped her mind and she went into a deep sleep.

 **Next chapter tomorrow on 10/31/2017 what will their costumes be!? How many references did you find!? Your waiting is over!**


	17. Chapter 17 Halloween in New Orleans

**Your Halloween chapter as promised**

Mercy knocked onto Medics door. It was early evening and the Mercs had about six hours of sleep so she assumed that it would be enough time for them to get their rest, she only had two hours to take a nap but she was used to it as a doctor she had little time for sleep. She decided to put on her costume before the events outside started to pick up. It was her witch costume she had last Halloween and she packed it just in case because, well, she was a Halloween addict and she was never unprepared.

"Hold on one moment my patient. Ooh these strings are all tangled," The medics voice came from the inside of the room.

"It's no trouble," She said, standing up on her high heels balancing on them and then going back down patiently.

"Oh Ms Ziegler, good I need your help," Steps could be heard as multiple locks and bolts were moved.

'Strange,' She thought ,'I don't remember so many locks being in the other rooms.'

The door opened up and she stifled a laugh. Medic appeared to be preparing for Halloween as well, but he was failing quite a bit. In the corner was a pile of clothes on the bed stacked up high and the table normally used for study had a sewing kit and machine on it. He himself was trying to make his costume just right but tatters and drapes were all that it was. It was a little difficult to make out what he was at first but Angela saw that he was trying to dress up as a plague doctor, she realized this when she saw a partially made mask which was by the sewing machine on the table.

"Do you need some help?" She asked him again trying to hold back her laugh.

His eyes moved back and forth before he yielded ,"Ya bitte (yes please)."

"Was that so hard?" Mercy said, teasing him a little.

She walking in and saw the mess the doctor had created. Clothes and papers were strewn about the entire hotel, it appears that he didn't have any sleep based on the amount of work. On the papers showed several drawings and ideas for Halloween and what he wanted, taped to the wall were the blueprints of his costume that he was making which was the plague doctor. He was rather good at being an artist, she noted.

"Well what do you think?" She asked, turning around to him and striking a pose, stretching out her arms.

Medic was not as much of an airhead as Scout and immediately noticed that she was talking about her costume. He stepped closer to her and examined the costume.

"You look very bewitching meine engel," He of course noted her exposed breast but decided not to mention it at this time.

She laughed with the pun but it was still cheesy all the same.

Stepping forward she came closely up to him and breathed into his ear ," I put a spell on you."

He didn't move, or breath, or anything in particular. What she did and said certainly put a spell on him and he was paralyzed by it. She then stepped away and smiled innocently like nothing had happened.

"Now let us get to work on your costume."

Lifting up the medics arms she grabbed the sewing kit from the table and went to work, carefully she put the pins in to start placing the fabric in the right order. She pricked him a few times with the needle.

"Watch it meine liebste (my dear)," he said trying to suppress the urge to move, he knew if he did all he would get would be more pin pricks.

"Don't be suck a baby," She said chastising him, his schematics for the costume was good enough that all she had to do was follow the instructions and continue the process. If Medic had the right equipment he would be using a manikin which is what she used to help make her costumes, but he seemed to be lacking that piece.

Soon the fabric for the costume was done, it was a Pellegrina that you would see a catholic priest wear, the medallion in the center of his robes was that of a dove with a skull behind it. His gloves were black and had actual bones woven into them. He stepped over to inspect himself in the bathroom mirror once she told him that he was done with the sewing and had removed all the pins.

Looking he turned around a few times to see her work, "Very nicely done meine liebste," he said voicing his approval. He then went over and started to work on finishing his costume starting with the plague mask. It was a good set considering the pope shirt and the mask that originated in Rome in 1600ad, medic also took into account the place they were in, one of the places very famous for voodoo. All in all it was a well-chosen costume. Mercy herself enjoyed the set up before a Halloween party and she appreciated that Medic did the same. In fact she even admired how dedicated he was although she would always say she was better at going into cosplay.

Meanwhile in the room Jeremy was sharing with Lena he was the first one to wake up. At first it was a little hazy and he felt something soft and warm on his hand, assuming it was a pillow he buried his face in at and noticed after a few moments that it didn't feel like a pillow against his face. Opening his eyes he saw two pink tits be the present for his eyes. Looking up he noticed it was Lena and she was asleep with her arms around him.

It was rather upfront of her to do this, but then again that was her personality. Lifting his head up carefully to be level with hers he looked closely at her. She was beyond perfect. Her dark eyelashes and her glistening lips with what seemed like each freckle carefully placed and on her cute nose and rosy cheeks. He brushed some of her spiky hair of to the side to get the full view of her face.

If this was some random lady then of course he would go limp and then act cocky and probably fail miserable at reaching second base. But this was Lena he was in bed with and not some random hookup. Still he couldn't resist kissing her and pinching one of her nipples which molded way too well inbetween his fingers. She groaned but did not wake up and instead rolled over, the blanket she had over her fell to the side of the bed exposing her full backside to the world. Jeremy noticed the panties which was just a black thong that was an excuse for a pair of panties. His mouth watered and his erection grew. Instead he shook his head and the runner slapped himself several times to wake himself up from his trance.

Getting out of bed he dressed himself and noticed the bags of clothes on the floor beside Lena. Reaching in he pulled out several shirts and tried on a few. A black t shirt that read keep calm and give me candy lettered in orange and a symbol of a pumpkin over it. He rolled his eyes, sometimes she went a little too overboard for queen and country but he didn't mind. He put on some blue levis and finally his pair of running shoes.

Going downstairs he was greeted by the lady at the desk, "How can I help you?"

He stopped to get some answers, "What activities are their around the hotel, I have a date tonight and its best to be prepared."

She looked a little saddened by the fact that he was on a date, probably because she thought he was cute, but quickly returned to her normal smile and handed him a map that showed a list of restaurants, festivals, and parades in the nearby area. It was a long list but Jeremy figured out what to do on their date. He would go with the carnival near the river once the sun went down, and then go to dinner an hour later which was on a steamboat ferry that went down the river, showing off the city and the festivities. As for the third activity that would be for her to decide. Jeremy remembered one of the lessons given by Spy.

"If you press onto her too much and take care of everything she might get the impression that you are a control freak or desperate making her uncomfortable," Spy said in his head.

So Jeremy went back upstairs to tell Lena what he had planned but first he grabbed a few treats from them to munch on.

When he went back upstairs he found her strapping on her bra and awake. He off course whistled, and she of course flirted with him and blew a kiss at him.

"Give me a pinch love and I will be out in a jiffy," She said as she grabbed one of the many bags strewn throughout the room. It was orange and read Party city adult addition, to that effect made Jeremy think of all the possible slutty things she might have bought.

In the meantime he decided to start cleaning up the place; it was a bit of an insult to room service, as he was cleaning he was thinking to himself.

'Since when did I become such a boy scouts, boy scouts are boring and not the type of bad boy da ladies like,' Still he finished cleaning and he even made the bed. He also sorted his clothes from Lena's which was pretty easy to tell considering the size difference and style. He also found a few slutty outfits that he did not wish to mention.

Finally Lena came out while Jeremy was facing the closet adjacent to bathroom. He turned around and his eyes shot wide open.

She had on a bunny costume, not your typical cheap bunny costume but high end that you would see in an expensive magazine. The dress itself was orange and curved around her thighs all the way up to her breasts, a full orange body suite that hugged every inch of her waist; it was cut off to the side so Jeremy could see the curvature of her exposed breasts, side boob, nice. She wore thick dark brown pantyhose that covered her legs but highlighted the shadows of her calves and ass. She had on some orange high heels which were just the right size. A fluffy white bunny tail poking out of the costume and above that a silver zipper which prevented her from going topless, she also had on a white collar with a black bow tie. As the finishing touches she included silk orange gloves with white cuffs and the gloves themselves went all the way up to her elbows. For her face she had on a steampunk mascaraed mask which was lines with gold and the left side of her mask had monocle over it covering her eye. And of course she had on a set of long white bunny ears.

Scout stood up straight and gulped down the drool that was overflowing in his mouth.

"What do you think?" She asked twirling around on one of her heels.

It took a few moments for Jeremy to form a response but he managed to respond finally. It was a pickup line and one he wanted to use on Miss Pauling for a while during Christmas but sense it was the holidays he hoped it would work.

"You know, during the holidays you're the main reason Santa has a naughty list," He said walking towards her out of the closet trying to contain yourself.

She giggled, putting her gloved hand to over her soft lips and said, "That would have sounded a lot sexier if you would have excluded one thing love."

"And what's that?"

She pointed and Jeremy lifted up his finger and felt underneath his nose and above his lip. He felt a thick warm liquid and quickly realized he was having a nose bleed. He rushed past Lena and looked in the mirror, yep, he had a nose bleed. And it wasn't just a few drops either; it was starting to form into a waterfall.

He grabbed the tissues and embarrassingly stuffed his nose full of them to stop the bleeding. At this point Lena was rolling on the floor laughing as hard as she could. People outside probably thought she was being possessed or something based on how hard she was laughing.

After that was done she grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't know what costume you would have preferred sooooo…. I was thinking we could go shopping," She said looking up at him with her pleading eyes.

He could resist just a little because he personally hated shopping, "Didn't I saw no about the whole dating and shopping thing?"

"Yeah you did but fuck it, I have some fun, and then you have some fun. All in all we both have fun," She said looking harder at him and kissing him on the cheek with a quick peck. It did the trick.

"Fine I suppose we can get started on our date, but no promises I will enjoy the shopping part."

"Deal," And with that they rushed out of their room to begin their fun.

The rest of the team had their own plans. Spy and Engineer were working together to find a way to Scotland, Demoman kept chastising them and watching their work closely as they fiddled with computers. Some of Spy's connections in the black market were still in operation after all these years however they scrapped the logbook every 5 years for secrecy reasons. Turns out that some of them still used a telegram in order to be as secret as possible over long distances. Regardless the team would still go through as many options as they could think of in order to make it to Scotland.

Pyro was missing, and everyone hoped and prayed that he wasn't doing something like mass murdering and burning people alive or anything like that. Heavy, was just putting on some Halloween makeup and dressing up as Frankenstein's monster. It would seem everyone had their own plans.

Going back to Mercy and Medic they were on their way out the door when they saw Lena leaving with Jeremy.

"Ooh it is so good to see my little dove growing up," Medic said clapping his hands together.

"Are they together now?"

"Potentially, I find the human mind most interesting when doing my research. Ah good times."

"Indeed, medicine still has much room to advance."

"Agreed, but for now meine engel let us have some fun with the night," He said outstretching his arm for her to hold onto. She happily took it and they walked off out of the hotel into the brisk night.

Their plans were to go to a dinner, and then a night of dancing at a fancy ball, both fortunately knew how to waltz, a dying art these days. As for the rest of the night that remained to be determined but they were sure they would work something out.

Meanwhile Lena and Jeremy were having a good time, Scout had to admit that Lena's style was really good. She insisted that the first thing that they did was get his costume and she was rather critical about it.

They stopped at an old style dressing shop specifically for men and of course all the cashiers and dressers were women.

"How can we help you today sir and ma'am?" Fortunately it was the store owner, an elderly woman dressed like a voodoo witch for tonight's festivities.

"This old chap needs a nice tux for tonight. Do you have anything in mind?" Lena said smiling at the store owner.

The owner took a look at him and then walked briskly through the store picking up several styles of clothing and then came back to them.

"Dressing room is in the back, have fun you two, your only young once," She said winking at them. With that they went in back to dress up. Lena insisted that Jeremy was dressed by her and he complied.

She took off his shirt and her fingers grazed across this abs and taut muscles, she of course remembered not to be rushed this time and have him stick his knob in her until later but she could still have her fun, right? She soon noticed the erection poking out at her once she pulled down his pants. She flicked it just to tease and he shivered. It was rather hard to hide the erection considering that a sexy as hell bunny lady was being his personal dresser right now.

"Your tux looks rather nice love," She said as she finished putting on the slim tuxedo pants and starting to do the buttons on the shirt.

"You think?" He said looking down and noticed her deep cleavage and without hesitating continued to stare.

"Absolutely, and then we have three other stores to go to."

"Three?"

"That's the whole fun of it. In fact one of my dates with Emily was we went to the mall and our rule was only ten minutes tops inside one of the small shops and we bought one item for each other that we thought we would like, and then it kept going on until we were done with each store."

"Sounds exhausting," He said rolling his eyes.

"What? Don't have the stamina?" She said taunting as she did the last button.

He eyed her as she looked up at him, "Challenge accepted."

"Good," And she kissed him full on the mouth.

"Now stop complaining and hold bloody still."

With that she continued to work on the suit starting with the bowtie. They chose to go with the slim tuxedo style with a red bowtie and black vest. It looked rather dashing on him.

The lady at the front smiled and took the credit card and then the pair left for the next store. It was a coat store and Lena had just the right coat in mind. It was a peacoat which was pitch black and had six buttons. But the reason why she liked it was because of the lapels or flaps of the coat which when flipped up made him look like he was one of the classy types of gentlemen.

"Now don't you just look smashing?" She said smiling with her eyes closed and hands together.

"Cute as a button," Scout said rolling with it.

Finally she went to two other stores, she got him a long top hat and when to a makeup store which conveniently had a stall for putting on the makeup.

By this time Lena was straddling Jeremy and he tried to remain still as she put the makeup on him. Since it was the day of the dead she decided to give him a skull look, that's all she told him as she continued with the first step which was applying the base of white all over his face.

"I never knew makeup took so long to apply," Jeremy said as the cold brush contacted with his face.

"Gals do a lot to make themselves look pretty," Lena said as she continued to go down his face with the brush.

"So what's next after this?"

"You tell me."

"There is a carnival by the river and a ferry as well that departs in two hours and it also hosts dinner."

"Oh how romantic."

"It's got to be if it's you we are talking about. Your special to me you know that."

"That's sweet of you love, and yes I know I'm special to you. Do you know why?"

He was about to ask her why but she grinded on his lap a little and she grinned, easily answering his question. They continued to small talk until she was done with the makeup. Looking in the mirror she did a wonderful job, his face was completely white and his eyes were encompassed by darkness, he also had a mustache drawing on him, not the type you would get on a school bus while mistakenly falling asleep but the good kind, and a little drawing of stubble on his chin. Red outlined the black circumference around his eyes and on his forehead was a spider web in a triangle shape starting inbetween his eyebrows and going to touch his hair.

"I look more dashing than ever! Thanks Lena it's nice."

"Yep, now let's go my fine gentleman; we have a great night ahead of us," she said as she got off him, and promptly slapped his ass sending him out the door, quick to follow him outside.

Mercy and Medic they were also having a wonderful time at the ball. It was in one of the more fancy buildings but still had that nostalgic feel. As per the rules people had to have a costume and the two physicians were accepted in without any issue. The restaurant/ballroom was well designed, seats surrounded the man dancefloor. The entire building seemed to be made of some of the finest marble and granite, in the center of the building four pillars held up the ceiling which was decorated in spider webs to add to the haunted holiday and skeletons hung from the rooftops. It turns out they were robotic as they played the classical music with their instruments that indicated the pace of the waltz. Some were standing on the ceiling playing the violin or the cello, several were glued to their seats as they played a piano attached upside down to the ceiling itself.

Before the two could start their dance they were directed to a table and given the time to order and once done they could begin dancing, when their food was ready it would be placed on their table. Their waiter was a hologram which made him look like a ghost, as it turns out the more futuristic things got the more they wanted to beat the previous Halloween.

"So my dear, tell me about yourself," Medic said as he sipped on some of the wine he ordered. It was brought in on a hovering platter and the wine pored itself, noticing this Medic chastised himself for not yet learning as much as he could about futuristic technology, but that time could certainly wait.

She chirped up at this, "Well I suppose I always loved helping people, my early backstory is not one I care to mention but I always found a fascination in the field of science. As such I later obtained my Masters and PHD in Switzerland, from that point I rose to become the head of surgery at a Swiss hospital before beginning to pioneer the technology of nanobiology to increase the cellular reconstruction of my patients, any life threatening illness or injury I now had the magic to cure. I thought I was the one to invent this, but it would seem you were one step ahead of me almost a century ago," At this she became sad and tilted her dead down. She always had the thought of jealousy plaguing the back of her mind when it came to Medics accomplishments especially now that she looked like a fraud.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked at Medic. He had taken off his mask and coat showing his face and had knelt down beside her and was now looking up at her.

"My dear we are the pioneers of the human race and its architects for its improvement and evolution. Science does not care who discovers it first, much like a man stranded on an island he does not care who finds him as long as he can be brought to civilization. My dear, we are on the front lines trying to find more and more about this world around us while others are content to live in the now and make no effort to discover the secrets right in front of them. I call you transcendent because you remind me so much of myself in my quest to discover the secrets science holds while others just wither away pitifully."

At this he kissed the palm of her hand sweetly and led her to begin the waltz. He rubbed the tears from her eyes as she looked at him. There truly was no one like him. Every passing moment she found her palate for knowledge rivaled by his, it didn't make her jealous but she did want to match his in terms of passion. It was simply fun competition, together what miracles could they reap? She wondered.

After a good half hour of swaying to the music she found her arms around the back of his neck and close to him, he was just tall enough so she could put her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and he continued to guide her to the music. Once the song ended they went back to their table her arms wrapped around his as she beamed.

"Oh hello? And who might you be gentlemen, and why are you at our table?" Medic said.

Angela opened her eyes only to step back in terror.

In front of them were the two men she never wanted to see, Gabriel Reyes aka Reaper, and Akande Ogundimu aka Doomfist.

Doomfist finished their glass of wine and smiled at them, "Hello Dr. Ziegler, surprised to see me?"


	18. Chapter 18 Day of Dead, Night of Passion

"Mr. Ogundimu, I would say it's a pleasure, but you would know I would be lying."

Medic looked at her and recognized that look. It was one that the mercenaries gave to the administrator so many times, fear but they couldn't start a scene, talk, or speak of their activities or else bad things would happen.

 **Flashback:**

A puff of smoke blew into the face of the man in front of the administrator. His face was covered by a bag over his head and he was also gagged based on the sound he was making. Every one of the mercenaries was called in as they stood in front of a large monitor, showing the woman in her chair shadowed by a dim light above her, making her look ominous.

"I don't like when I have to explain myself over again. I hire you for professionalism, and this is what I get, some second rate performance. Typical."

Scout had made a mistake and now had to pay the price. He didn't want to make the mistake, and if he could he would do it differently. But now where they were standing things were go down wither the liked it or not. None of them dared speak, even pyro was silent.

"Now you know what you did wrong, and make sure that it doesn't happen again, after all, you only have so many brothers Scout."

And then she pulled the trigger, the figure that was once covered in shadow fell forward into the light. His skull a hole from either side of his head, she had used a hollow point bullet which caved in on itself and became a serrated tip upon impact making the injury several times larger than the entrance wound. While the bag still covered his face the Mercs could see the piece of cranium what were removed from the man's skull as well as the blood making a large puddle on the floor.

"Ms. Pauling, if you would, I have always hated getting my hands messy," She tapped her cigarette making the flakes come off and onto the dead body.

She stepped into view of the monitor, her hands together and her head dropped, she didn't dare speak at all in this moment. She knelt down and removed the bag.

"Hold it up please."

She grimaced and held up the body of one of Scouts older brothers.

"Do not spill our secrets out to anyone and everyone, I have an investment and I am to keep the investment good, if any of you compromise it by saying anything I will kill everyone you love in this exact fashion until I have absolute obedience. Do I make myself clear?"

 **End of Flashback:**

Medic never liked the administrator, while she and he were coldblooded she gave a new meaning to cold evil bitch. Still she provided funding for his experiments so he had no room to complain. Now he was facing two of the people from Mercy's past, he recognized Reaper as the one that had tried to kill them when they escaped their old base.

Medic pulled up a chair and urged Mercy to sit down, he knew this situation, don't start a scene or people die. He would have to figure something out without being noticed. Mercy gulped down her fear and sat down.

Medic looked at the Nigerian, it was easy to tell because of the accent. He was reminded of Saxton hale in a way, then he noticed the small line going from the man's ear to his eye.

'Cybernetics? I hope so, if he does have metal augmentations I can use that to my advantage in making a trap for him.' He said grinning, although he most likely couldn't spring the trap here considering two things, one, he was not armed with the right tools, and two, any movement would be seen as suspicious.

"Who's your boyfriend? I never expected you to get into relationships especially considering how deeply you worked."

Mercy was about to respond but Medic put a hand on her shoulder. He grinned his wicked grin, like a madman trapped in a cage of insanity. The Nigerian didn't flinch but Mercy certainly did, the look he gave Doomfist was one of pure carnage.

"We have things to discuss," Reaper said, Mercy felt something tap her knee which was one of reapers guns, if she moved or screamed then he would blow off her leg, "I trust we will not have any trouble," He finished.

She shook her head agreeing with him and he nodded, "What do you need to talk about Gabriel?"

Medic noted this, it was personal and not just business, which was why he typically preferred calling the other mercenaries just his patients, although he had to admit if his back was against the wall and he was given the decision to join the winning team or the losing he chose to remain with his team.

"Don't call me that name, I'm Reaper now," He said, okay definitely personal.

"Fine."

"Now we have a few questions for you," The masked man said.

"We would like to know what you have done with the Australium," Doomfist said crossing his arms.

Odd, Australium was a closely held secret and typically never shared with outsiders. Most likely scenario was that they had someone spilling the beans about their operation. If that was the case then everything could be compromised, not something Medic wanted to happen. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small green ring that Merasmus had given them, putting it on his left hand; he would have to show it to Mercy without drawing suspicion from the other two.

"We don't know anything about the situation, there was a large energy signal coming from the base, Tracer and I went to investigate but the signal went dark before we got there. And when we arrived we found you barging in and nearly killing us."

"I don't believe you," Reaper said growling, "And I would advise you be more respectful before I remove your kneecap."

Medic grimaced, this was certainly not how he imagined his date with Mercy.

"This isn't what I intended for you, Reyes."

The masked man slammed his fist down making the wine spill over to the side. The music was laud enough that it did not grab the attention of the people around them.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, you bitch!"

"I never meant for this to happen," She said repeating herself, "I only wanted to help bring you back, but now. What happened to you?"

"You tell me doc! Don't forget that you're responsible for this! Revenge is the only thing left for me."

"Maybe so. I was getting a little nervous after I heard you were assassinating ex-Overwatch agents once our organization disbanded. How the mighty fall."

"Reaper we have more important things to do than argue about the past. For now stick to the mission," Doomfist said eyeballing his partner with some annoyance crossing his arms.

Reaper growled and went back to the subject at hand, "We want the disk that you stole from us and we won't take no for an answer."

"Oh and how do you expect us to comply?" Medic asked.

Doomfist cracked his knuckles, "I will kill ten people every day you do not follow through until you do. The ends justify the means and this disk is worth one thousand lives."

If Medic was in this situation he would just laugh off the threat. He went through many victims in his career, the example he used the most was completely removing a man's skeleton, the challenge he gave himself was to keep his patient alive, which he was successful. And then left him to die. After WW2 and his escape from Germany every single one of his victims was someone that would not be missed until the skeleton incident. And each one was chosen by him so that way his experiments would be marked down as medical accident, he called them doctor assisted homicide. As a result of all this cruelty he began to lose all empathy for human life excluding his special patients, the Mercs. Then there was Mercy, someone that reminded him of himself and he found himself attracted to her because of their similar history in Medicine. So much knowledge to discover. Of course he didn't care about her empathy for the weak; yet he would tolerate that quality for them to reach a medicinal agreement.

"You may copy the disk and then hand us the original, we will check this time if it is a real one and not just a prank. And then we will be on our way. Deal?" Reaper said.

Mercy nodded, it was against her nature as a hero and a doctor to jeopardize the lives of innocents. Plus they were hardly in the situation to argue.

"Good, take this and don't lose it," Doomfist handed them a communicator and the pair got up to leave.

Once out the door Mercy let out a gasp of air that she had been holding in, then she started to pant.

"Maybe we should go, I hardly doubt we could eat in such a state," Medic said as he held onto her shoulders and picked her up from her seat.

They went outside into the cold night. It was barely dark as the buildings were barely being illuminated from the dying light as the street lights came to life. Horse drawn carriages passed busily by them carrying tourists and people celebrating the day of the dead alike, they paid no attention or head to the two doctors that passed by road by road. All the while Mercy was whispering, "It's all my fault,' and she kept repeating it to herself over and over again.

Eventually they got back to the hotel and into Mercy's room. Medic lay her down on the bed and sat in the chair. While he knew it was bad for his lungs he decided to pull out his old pipe, it was relaxing as the sensation of burnt Tabaco entered his longs, not only that it was his special blend which smelled like cornflower, which was the national flower of Germany. It was an incredibly nostalgic feel for him as he was reminded of his country.

Mercy eventual went out of her shock and broke down into tears. Medic was, well, in a bit of a pickle at this point. The mind of women he had not been around as much as men as he had only known two woman for almost a decade which was the Administrator and Miss Pauling, neither of which were good references to understanding human psychology. However he thought about what his mother did for him whenever he was beaten by the other school boys and he came back crying with a bloody nose or a chipped tooth.

He got up and leaned next to Mercy whispering in her ear, "Meine engel, I need to go and get a few things, do you mind waiting for me?" She did not respond, he assumed she just wanted to be left alone so he left out the door to grab what he needed. First he stopped by to take off his costume dressing in his doctor uniform without the lab coat making him look like a regular man with a button up vest and a tie.

Going outside he gathered all the ingredients he needed from the local venders, he remembered his mother used to make him all sorts of meals when he came home, she was a poor woman and starved to death during the great depression in Germany when he was but ten years of age, but she taught him her recipes until they were sown into his heart, probably the last warm thing about his cold nature. His absolute favorite meal was Kartoffelsuppe even though she rarely made it since they were poor. still she somehow made do with what she had.

He was about to get the ingredients when he noticed one fatal flaw. He didn't have any money. Slapping his hand to his forehead he tried to think of a way that could make him allot of money quickly. Making his way through the allies he searched tirelessly through every dumpster he could find until he found a decent one. A violin he then found a good enough bow with only a few strands snapped, then finally a case. It was amazing what people threw away then they were too frustrated or just didn't want something that they had no use for lying around. He went back to the town square and found a nice tree in the center of the plaza which was encompassed by flowers and risen up by stone bricks. He sat down on the stone and started testing each string for the right tune, the violin itself was scraped but fortunately it would make do.

Then he began to play. When his mother died he began to delve more into school, medicine in particular, but whenever he became stressed he would always practice on the violin. He even found a few violin books in an old library from time to time and would rent them along with his textbooks whenever possible.

He began to Play Concerto No.3 in F major by Antonio Vivaldi, a commonly known song by ear. The song itself was about the four seasons, each part of the song featured one of the four seasons, he was playing the Autumn part although he missed a few notes here and there because he was using memory and not his music notes. It was also difficult because the song was supposed to be played with several cellos and a piano. Spy was the only one that was good with Piano but he tried to teach the other Mercs a musical instrument through shock therapy.

He closed his eyes, ignoring the crowd. He was told by Mercy that all cash was digital, however he noticed people passing out tokens which were one in games of used to purchase things used owned by venters, or in his case spent as congratulation for a good performance. He could use these tokens to get what he needed.

The tempo started to pick up as he went to one of the harder parts of the song, his fingers flying across the stings in a blur as a drop of sweat fell from his brow and onto the violin. Soon he finished song and opened his eyes. A crowd of people had gathered around him, like the children that gathered around the fiddler only to be led to their demise entranced by his tune. For a moment silence remained and then everyone clapped and cheered, some even said how happy they were as they were reminded of the old times with the music. Few people these days apparently knew how to play the violin as it was a rare talent to witness.

He was given more than enough tokens which were thrown into his case. Upon examination it was a day of the dead coin, a spider web behind a skull and on the tails was a wilting flower. He bowed and packed up, going towards the store venders. Ingredient by ingredient he got what he needed and went back to the hotel.

It was a good thirty minutes before he arrived back, too long for comfort. He entered the room and saw Mercy still sniffling on the bed. Her tears had dried and her eyes were puffy with sorrow.

He smiled at her but did not touch and started to get to work. The hotel room came with a small kitchen which would serve his purposes. Kartoffelsuppe was just creamy potato soup but it had the type of flavor that would remind anyone of warmth and home in his mind.

He started with the broth and while that was being made he started to chop up the onions and ground the cumin, peeled the potatoes and then cut them as well. He then sliced four hot dogs and sprinkled red pepper on them. When the broth was at a boiling point he added in the ingredients as well as the parsley, celery, carrots, and a little bit more vegetable stock.

When that was all done he poured the contents into a bowl and sat across the bed from her in a chair.

"My dear? Are you awake?" He asked her, daring to part her hair as he caressed her cheek. She sniffed a few times before opening her eyes.

"What is that?"

"Kartoffelsuppe, I'm sorry it's been a century or so since I have made this soup so I may be a little out of touch but I hope you like it, now sit up and take your medicine," He put the soup on the nightstand and put both of his hands softly on her shoulders. She resisted for a moment or two before yielding to his assistance.

He put the bowl of soup in her lap and got his own, when he came back he noticed he was the first to eat, he could have gone a little extra on the parsley but it was still a well-balanced meal. He closed his eyes and was once again reminded of his mother by the taste and smell of the stew as he took another spoonful.

He opened his eyes and noticed that Mercy was also eating but allot more slowly.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For being this weak, it must be embarrassing to look at me."

"Meine engel we all have our inner demons within us, some manage to break us, others bring out our weakness. I will listen to your demons but only when you allow it."

She sniffled a few times and calmed herself enough to speak, "Gabriel, that was the first time that I have gotten the chance to speak with him, I read the reports of a masked phantom killing off members of Overwatch one by one, and I hoped that it wasn't him but my hopes were scattered to ashes as soon as he spoke to him. He was filled with rage and craving revenge, I could almost feel his finger itching to pull the trigger on his gun. Gradually he would remove every one of my body parts until I was a mist across the ground."

"So why does he hate you?"

"He was at the point of death and I chose to save him. His body is in a never-ending cycle of deconstruction and reconstruction, his cells regenerate faster than they can be destroyed which is why he is nearly invincible and can recover from almost any injury."

"I hardly find that a good reason for hating you. What do you think the real reason is?"

"I suppose I should start at the beginning. Gabriel Reyes was wanting to be the head of Overwatch, however his mindset was too brazen, sacrifice everything for the mission, we voted for Jack Morrison to take over as commander, his mindset was more like mine, a humble person devoted to helping those around him. Gabriel became jealous as he was assigned out of the spot light as the head of Blackwatch which was Overwatches undercover task force, doing the things that the public would not like. His spotlight was gone and his friend and competitor had stolen from him what was rightfully his in his mind. So he began to leak secrets, setting up the fall for our demise, and then he started his coup, showing his open rebellion, a fight ensued and Overwatch headquarters was destroyed. Dozens died, I was deployed elsewhere during the time of the coup but returned to find any survivors and revive them. I found Gabriel, his body was burnt and scarred on 90% of his body, he had lost an estimated 3 liters of blood and he was unconscious. I was amazed he even survived at all. I saved him, and in the process doomed the surviving members of Overwatch."

She broke down again into tears. She was about to spill whatever contents she had remaining in the bowl but Medic was quick to take it from her and put it back on the nightstand. He knew no amount of words could convince her to remove her guilt. If she was completely logical and rational right now he would tell her that she was using the mindset that had worked for her over the course of her life, and because of that she performed the same on Gabriel because it was her nature to help, as such she couldn't know what chaos she would create from that kind action. Medic's mother always told him that two wrongs never made a right. He then asked himself, 'But can two rights create a wrong?'

In Mercy's situation it was true that a human action created this monster. And she would have to live with that. However Gabriel was the one that was responsible for his actions and not Angela herself.

She was about to continue with her rant in spurts of tears but she stopped, frozen as she felt two arms embrace her. Looking up she saw Medic with his eyes closed and leaned in on her as she was sheltered by his arms.

"My dear, I cannot comprehend the situation you are in, all I know is that you are mentally unstable and have been trying to balance yourself for quite a while. Now, lay here, in my arms, do not think of anything else, only to the sound of my voice. This above all: to thine own self be true, and it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be false to any man. For sweet mercy is nobility's badge."

"William Shakespeare?" She said tilting her head up.

"Shhh meine engel."

And so Mercy fell asleep. It would seem that Lena was not the only one that needed saving in these strange times as she too was caught by one of the men from the past, to preserve her future. Medic of course wanted to ask her about this Doomfist character but that could wait for another time.

A short time before that on another ones storyline was Lena and Jeremy who were having quite the adventure.

They were enjoying the carnival which had all manner of shops, candies, and entertainment. Lena was practically dragging Jeremy through the streets as she kept buying every candy and sweet that looked good to her. She was very picky and got just five or so candies from each appetizing vender that she laid eyes upon. Beforehand they had purchased some tokens and afterwards began their excursion.

Then they heard a few notes being plucked in the distance. The sound was coming from a tree and a large crowd was staring to form. Jeremy smirked at the idea and decided to knee signaling for Lena to get up on his shoulders to have a better view. Like the bunny she was she hopped up onto his shoulders gracefully like a finely trained acrobat and then Jeremy stood up.

"It's your medic," Lena said down to him.

"Really?"

"Yeah and he is playing the violin, rather good at it if I do say so myself."

"Gotcha, can he see you?"

"No, looks like he is really into it, his eyes are closed."

Jeremy put Lena back down and they went through the crowd until they reached Medic. He certainly was playing the violin with vigor that was for sure. Beads of sweat began to form and drip down his brow and chin tapping lightly onto the violin he was playing.

For a few minutes Jeremy and Lena leaned against each other, enjoying the sound of the music and the company they kept. Soon the tempo was hastened and the couple departed, not of course before dropping a token or two into the case he had laid out before his feet.

They then went to the boat ride. It was a ferry, the classical type that you would read about in a Tom Sawyer book. The paddles gently pushed on the water sending it along the river as billows of black smoke ascended out of the two chimney stacks on either side of the vessel. The pair reserved a seat at the front of the ship which was a small table for two illuminated by candlelight of course setting the scene for a romantic night. Lena shivered as the cold metal touched her back.

"Let me help," Scout said noticing her discomfort, urging her to stand up he took of his coat and covered her. She hugged the warm fabric and breathed in the scent of the wool.

"Thank you my gentleman," Lena said smiling and teasing him at the time.

Scout couldn't think of a witty response so he just smiled acknowledging her. Without further ado they ordered their meals. Spaghetti with breadsticks and some Caesar salad with a bottle of red wine, all in all a simple yet lovely meal.

"So can you play any instruments?" Lena said padding her lips with a napkin.

"Guitar and drums but that's about it, I was never into the real classy stuff like spy and medic were into."

"Ooh nice, how long have you been playing?"

"Several years at least, once I was the fastest runner I got a set so it wasn't just running and gunning day in and day out you know."

Lena nodded in agreement. She never liked doing one thing during the day, at times her duty as an Overwatch agent demanded it but she got bored incredibly easy, incredibly fast. Most infuriating. This was one of the factors as to why she enjoyed Scouts company, he was upfront and just as spontaneous, granted cocky at times and a little bit of a dick but she had seen to that if only a little.

"So Lena, tag your it. What can you tell me about yourself? Origin story, tragedy, inspiration I want to see it all," Scout said casting his arms out wide sarcastically as if being an insufferable director infatuated with getting the perfect frame in a movie.

She snickered; there was that cocky side of him. Still she complied with the request. Scout in the meantime sat much like a child by a fire being told a fun fairy tale, listening to every detail. Lena talked about her child hood, how she always loved being a daredevil in life and punched any of the bullies at school. Taking the hit for anyone that got in trouble and didn't mean it and so on. And then she got her pilots license. Her father was an airplane pilot and the first time she went flying as a young girl was the first time she felt truly free, light as a feather but as fast as a flash of light. As her father continued to take her on flights she only continued to gain knowledge about aviation. Soon she had her license and then the war started. The rest was history.

In the middle of her backstory the spaghetti arrived along with the rest of their meals and drink. Lena twirled her spaghetti with her fork and took a bite out of it. She felt a tug on the sting at the end of one of the strands and saw that scout had put the other end in his mouth. She smiled and decided to go with the cheeky moment as the string got smaller and smaller until their lips met. She took in the moment of blissful oblivion for just a few moments before parting from the tender lock. He smiled back at her and then she continued with her backstory as Jeremy smiled silently at her, paying as much attention as he could while scarfing down the food with as much table manner as he could summon.

The ferry then stopped off at one of the main carriage stops and Lena and Jeremy hastily got on, departing away from the river and back into the bustling streets of New Orleans. It had now been three hours since their date under the moonlight had begun but there was still much of the night ahead. And there they sat in silence for a few moments. The carriage was one of the enclosed kind, complete privacy.

"So?" Lena said as she pushed aside a piece of her head and behind her ear.

Scout took a few seconds to take the hint but then he started making out with her for several minutes, he was about to start taking off his clothes to ramp up the mood. But then the cart stopped they were back at the hotel.

 **If you haven't gotten the hint yet major lemon lies ahead, you have been warned!**

Scout carried her out of the carriage and back up to her room bridal style. She opened the door and let herself down.

"I will be out in just a second," She said kissing him in the nose. She then went into the closet then exited carrying one of the bags that Jeremy had put away.

Jeremy took the opportunity to grab a washcloth from the kitchen and dampen it under the cold water of the faucet tap water.

The bathroom door opened up behind him with a creek a few moments after Jeremy was done washing the rest of the makeup from his face. He turned around to see an astonishing sight before him.

Lena was wearing a full on black Lingerie. It was a two piece with three black strands going up the center of her and up to the middle of her chest. The whole thing was basically straps excluding some of the designs that covered her tits and her womanhood from the dim lights and the gaze of the moonlight. The lower section that covered her pussy was a butterfly, careful not to expose too much but definitely enough to make any person want to rip of the small piece of fabric. As for her breast they were propped up by the straps to make them look bigger and perkier if that was even possible, for the design they were rose petals that barely covering her tits.

"Just so you know if you want I can put back on my clothes and we don't have to fuck. I'm doing this because I want to but if this is too rushed…" Lena was then interrupted by Scout when he walked slowly but swiftly over to her and before she knew it he was kissing her, every millisecond their lips touched it was one filled with lust.

Lena smiled and she pulled away for a split second, then she went in again gently touching her lips to those of Jeremy. She took the next step in their dance as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her body into his as much as possible. He started to take off his shirt as she got to work on his pants not breaking the kiss. She seductively unzipped the fabric that held in what she was so waiting for. Lena felt the erection by sliding her palm up the shaft and then reaching the edge of his boxers.

She was about to start giving him a hand job but Jeremy tripped over his pants which were at his ankles and he fell onto the bed grabbing Lena along the way. Normally Lena was the one to lead him and tell him what to do like when she was dressing him up for tonight or how she led him through the carnival even though he originally planned most of the parts. Now it was his turn as he flicked off his pants and turned her around.

She giggled nervously but still accepted the transition of dominance all the same. Jeremy didn't let her think for another second as he got to work on removing the lingerie, of course he could make one small movement and just start ramming the shit out of her but this was far too juicy to go unattended and so he continued to build up the moment.

Her curves were more defined in the moonlight as her skin seemed to have its own radiance. Lena arched her back and grinded into him from underneath him reminding Jeremy that he still had a job to do. He continued to pull down the fabric but not just tossing it aside. He did this by kissing as the pace he removed her fabric, first kissing her way down her collarbone and then her chest, finally her nipple. It was like a hard pebble in his mouth as she continued to moan and grasp at his hair, weaving her hands in his hair as she tried to maintain sanity from the sensation of pure ecstasy.

At that point he added a little bit of pain into their foreplay as he bit down with teeth on her nub and she gasped in surprise but let him continue and did not resist.

"Oh fuck!" She managed to breath out quite loudly as she arched her back again, closing what little space they had between their hot sweating bodies. Lena then felt on two fingers brush inbetween her legs and she opened them up more, accepting his advance. The two fingers pushed passed the folds of the lingerie as he pushed the two fingers inside her slowly and softly, at first it was a little uncomfortable but nothing she couldn't take. He took up on the subtle hints and kept experimenting with his fingers as he found the sweet spot and Tracer's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was so close. He then worked on her other nipple, both continued to become hard, she felt they would become so sharp they could cut through diamonds. His tongue swirled around the pink tit and he continued with his fingers.

After what seemed like seconds but was actually minutes of work the strength that was growing inside of her became almost unbearable, in was staggering. Then she became dust in the wind as the entire world lit up in fire. If he stopped now or teased her she would never forgive him. Then Lena came as her walls went into spasms and his fingers were rewarded by a gush of warm liquid.

She fell down heavily against the sheets. But Jeremy was not done yet as he still had more planned for the night and she knew it. After a few moments of recovery she got on top and pulled down his boxers. His erection sprang out of his boxers and she instantly started sucking his already rock hard cock. Up and down she continued with one hand helping out his rod while the other hand massaged his balls.

Jeremy groaned and gripped the sheets tightly and he bit his lip at the sensation. She was swirling her tongue around the tip and then going down, not only that she continued to suck which made it impossible for him to adjust to anything she was currently doing. And then she did something that almost sent him over the edge, she went deep throat, his cock hit the back of her throat and it bent briefly under the sensation before her gag reflex kicked in and she went back out, thick amounts of saliva now covered his rod as he panted heavily.

She then got up on top of him as her womanhood dripped onto the arrow strung and ready to fly into her pussy.

"Ready?" She said inbetween gasps of air, still wanting to know if this was what he wanted.

He responded by grabbing her hips roughly. Not waiting any longer he rammed into her and she screamed at the sudden feeling inside of her.

"Jeremy," another moan left her lips and then their bodies took over. Everything else shut down and she continued to fall and rise up again only to go down once more. She fell onto his chest and he grabbed her round ass cheeks which were glistening with sweat as he continued his pounding. He kept slamming into her as her walls clenched around his dick as if they were molded for his cock alone. She could barely control herself as she held on for dear life.

Then an idea popped into her head and she started to slow down her hips. He noticed gradually and looked up at her, she grinned wickedly and kissed him with as much tongue as she could get it. She lay down on the bed on all fours. Her face was down and her booty was standing up, then with her two hands she grabbed her ass and forced it apart, pointing where she wanted it.

Jeremy hesitated for a moment and then complied.

As it entered her slowly she bit her lip hard enough to draw a small amount of blood. Soon he was all the way inside her ass. It was definitely more painful at first, but then the pain subsided to give way to pleasure.

Jeremy continued to pump inside of her, grabbing her legs for leverage. She was screaming into the sheets going completely crazy over the anal penetration. Her cheeks taught with thick muscle that added to the tightness encasing his cock.

"Holy bloody fuck Jeremy, yes fuck me!"

He was definitely getting better. He continued to pick up the pace until she felt him quiver. Then she felt it was well as she was reaching another orgasm. After several more pumps under the raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure of him plundering her insides they finally reached one long high pitched orgasm. Again she went limp on the sweat covered sheets as he followed suite, collapsing onto her with his full wait. It was a good kind of pressure.

She tried to turn around but couldn't because he was completely on top of her. She nudged a little more and got him to barely push himself up so she could be facing him. There they panted as Lena looked at the time. They had fucked for a full hour until they could do it no more. It was amazing that either of them had lasted for so long.

She sighed one final time, calming down and relaxing completely.

"Hey Jeremy?"

"Yeah doll?"

"You win."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last time we shanked each other, we made a bet saying whoever couldn't walk next time is the loser."

Jeremy remembered the bet now but shook his head, "We are both losers." He said and with that he fell asleep in her arms, his head against her chest. In his last moments before sleep took ahold of him he kept thinking to himself how on earth he could get this freaking lucky.

 **Hope you liked it, give me your feedback and comment any ideas you want to throw my way. Next chapter is next week so I will see you soon.**


	19. Chapter 19 Secrets underground

**As Promised an update a week later, enjoy.**

Emily sat, waiting patiently until the doctor saw to her. Talon was slowly assembling a large task force in order to divide and conquer so that Overwatch could not follow all their activities, some emergency signals would be distractions which would keep the pathetic heroes occupied while they went in secret to perform the real mission. She thought Doomfist was the newest member to Talon but it turns out there was someone new that Overwatch would not know about until much later.

The room she was waiting in what was one of Talons medical rooms in one of their bases. Talon began to build right after the Omnic Crisis and they gradually built up base locations, at least one in each major first world country. She had not yet met the founder of Talon but the person's code name was the Manager. Whoever it was they were incredibly efficient at doing massive undercover activities without being noticed by any government or a particular group of heroes.

There was of course the members of the inner council such as Doomfist, Reaper, and three other members, two of which did not resort to fighting. The omnic Maximilie that had massive connections with the black market and the dark net, he was the very reason for Talons supplies such as ships, guns, ammo, and expendable soldiers. Then there was Sanjay Korpal who was working in the political field. Finally there was the member of the council Emily herself was about to meet.

Speaking of which the bell rang for her to enter the doctors lab. When she entered it was incredibly dark, she saw the woman standing in front of a large pillar of glowing liquid which was an evil yellow. The doctor put her hand on the tank and pressed her cheek against it. It was clear she was obsessed with her labor.

Emily coughed several times to get her attention. The doctor then looked over her shoulder and clapped her hands smiling, not the pleasant type but the wicked type. The lights turned on and Emily closed her eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the light.

The doctor's laboratory had the basic accommodations and a few advanced things around the lab.

"It is good to see you again miss Emily, as you remember my name is Moira O'Deorain. I will be doing your checkup as well as a few other things. But we can get to that later," She said as she walked over to Emily and picked up a notebook.

"Please stand on the platform to your left and we will get started."

Emily followed her instructions. Moira was the person behind her indoctrination to Talon as well as the brainwashing; she was also responsible for Widowmaker. The platform was a levitation table which allowed a doctor to take any object such as a combustible lemon or a patient to remain perfectly still and rotate them in any manner they want them to. Emily floated for a few moments and Moira inspected the bump on her head where she was hit by the baseball from that one bastard that saved Lena.

"No major cranium damage, only a few micro fractures and burst capillaries resulting in minor bruising. Although to be sure let's do a brain scan, I find it fun to look at my subjects brains."

The doctor grabbed a ring like device from one of her many drawers and put it around Emily's head. A holographic screen appeared at her fingertips as she began the scan. She frowned, "No augmentations at all, quite the disappointment. Sometimes when people get hit on the head they develop rare talents, however this occurs to a select few, how I would love to pick apart their brains to see what secrets they were holding. Sometimes these advanced humans can suddenly become masters of mathematics, others can mesmerize basically everything and remember it all, others learn the piano or any other musical instrument within the span of a few days and so forth. Anyway let me take care of you."

She raised left hand and a yellow glow emitted and started to heal her. A split second later the damage was fully healed.

"Now let us get to work on the other things I was going to mention."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Simple really, I want to force your evolution; I got a request from the Manager to make you an offense type Talon agent."

"The Manager knows about me?"

"My dear our founder knows everyone who is of importance to Talon and its mission. Now I was thinking of something poetic, then again to me all science is poetic. How would you like to be a more advanced version of the agent Tracer?"

Emily looked over at Moira and thought about it. After the brainwashing was done by the woman in front of her all she wanted to do was kill Lena, she was held back until the point where she got the approval to kill, although it was hard. Now if she faced Lena it would only add to the pleasure of killing her if she beat her ex-girlfriend at her own game. She looked at the doctor and nodded.

"Excellent!" She said again clapping her hands together in her psychotic smile. She then pulled up a full diagram showing what she would be doing to Emily's body.

The first thing would be her brain on which she would do multiple things that even Widowmaker did not have. Her brain would be given a biological accelerator that would speed up the receptors in her brain making her reaction time several times faster than a normal human being. Additionally her deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) would be modified to in all her blood cells so they could retain larger amounts of oxygen for a longer period of time allowing Emily to run hours without getting tired. The third thing was the muscles on her entire body. The strands in muscles break down and repair themselves but that is why it gets harder to perform the same exorcise because the muscles break, after Moira was done Emily's muscles would repair instantly without her tiring or slowing down.

Then her legs, the tendons in her muscles would be completely redone so that way she could run around 40 mph or 64kph. How the scientist did this is she simply made the tendons and muscles contract and retract around four times faster than an average human, additionally she would build the muscles to withstand larger amounts of force than a normal human.

In order for something to go fast it faced two obstacles, one its power output, how much energy would an object have to exert in order to move. And the second obstacle was resistance such as drag, friction, and the force pushing against the object, this of course included force when an object connected with the ground.

This whole process would take multiple days to complete and she would include a few other kinks in the evolution. However when she would be done with Emily she would be a prime specimen. The doctor cracked her knuckles and got to work with a sinister smile.

Meanwhile Sombra was strolling around with her hands behind her head as she blew another bubble from her gum and popped it. Recently she had come across Zarya back in Russia, it had not gone well although she mainly wanted to figure out about these new teammates that kept foiling their plans, that was her task as of right now.

Doomfist and Reaper however had given her a keyword, Australium, at least which was something to work on instead of nothing. So she continued to ponder and stroll down the halls as faceless guards and mechanics marched and did whatever it was they were doing. Every hallway looked the same; nothing was unique in this damnable base except for a few rooms such as the rooms of the council members. Reapers room was actually a mess, he had papers strewn about everywhere where he was tracking the remaining members of Overwatch. Reaper back when he invaded Winston's home had managed to hack part of Athena but not the whole AI, and the information became useless when the monkey scrambled Athena's codes several times and burnt the old files so there would be nothing to trace.

Sombra got back into her room where her main computer was, it was hard to get a signal so far underground but she managed. She got a grape juice soda from her fridge and started searching both the internet and the dark web for information about the new team members of Overwatch.

After days of searching still nothing, so she continued to search. Then on day five an idea popped into her head and she looked at the report of Talon dropship explorations until she saw what she was looking for.

Report number 02346 location New Mexico: Found a large energy source frequency for one day, interception dispatched after approval from Moira. Energy signal died halfway to location. Upon arrival intercepted two Overwatch agents and nine heavily armed unknown assailants, one presumed dead when shot by Widowmaker, until confirmed alive in Report number 02347.

That was all Sombra, it would appear she was going to do a little bit of excavating. She phoned up Reaper and asked him for a team to help excavate the area. He was arriving back from New Orleans with Doomfist.

"Fine, I think it's pointless but it wouldn't hurt. By the way I met one of the nine."

"Oh? Any information you found useful?" Sombra asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No…. but it reminded me of someone. He reminded me of Moira, his smile was exactly like hers. Sadistic and everything, what's more is it appears he is a doctor."

"Interesting, hopefully I will find more information in New Mexico."

"Best of luck."

And with that the com was cut off.

Sombra went up the higher levels of the facility in order to get on a ship in the docking bay. An excavation team of Omnics and Humans were already organized by Reaper to help Sombra in the exploration. Hopefully she could dig up a few things with them.

She smiled and they flew out of the base and into the night. The men looked cautiously at her but none dared say a word, they knew not to mess with one of the higher ups of Talon, especially the one that was notorious for blackmail. She loved it sometimes but not all the time. At first when everyone treated her with fear she took it as respect but then it got dull, she had no one to talk to except for Widowmaker and Reaper and neither of them were good at talking at all. Still her goal remained the same, she would find who controlled it all, the organization that started the Omnic crisis, who destroyed Overwatch and didn't look in the direction of Talon allowing them to grow. Whoever it was, it was bigger than her and she needed to find out more. For now this side mission was all she could do to stay on the good side of Talon, and her new friend in Russia seemed to not be that good at being a friend which was understandable.

She continued to look at her multiple holographic screens, passing by the time. Hacking at the moment didn't interest her so she just watched funny cat videos as well as some Netflix, The Simpsons season 95 was up and somehow they still managed to keep the seasons rolling. The actors frequencies for their voice were copied and even after death of the actors, the current director of the show could put in the words and then the voice of Homer Simson would respond.

After a number of hours they finally arrived at the location. Sombra signaled for them to get to work and they all put on their oxygen masks to breath clean air while the excavated. They got their special light amplification drills, or simply put a laser drill. And within the next half hour they got past the rubble. It was a delicate matter however. Three floors were completely caved in so the hacker had to do some calculations to prevent the tunnel they were digging from collapsing them and crushing them. Still it went faster than expected.

Sombra activated a device normally used as a form of echolocation to explore caves, but in this case it was discovering a secret underground base. She looked down at her screen to see the layout of the facility, her eyes widened. It was unbelievably huge. Soon they found the Nucleus, they saw the name on the entrance.

She looked at the device and discovered that it was a type of molecular assembles for adding together atoms into an object particle by particle. Odd, this technology was only invented about twenty years ago, not a century. However the current molecular assembly machines could make an object like a brick of iron allot faster than this device could which was a century old. She then found some interesting blueprints in the main control room above the assembler. This device had a specific function to create that something that Doomfist was talking about, Australium. She smiled, one piece was now connected with another in this grand puzzle, now she just had to find the next piece.

"Ma'am, we found a room that looks like a cryogenic room, nine pods total. You might want to take a look," One of the soldiers yelled below her. She was getting giddy now, another piece revealed itself.

They went down the hallways, what seemed like endless minutes they reached the end of the hallway. The room they were in was disguised so that on the outside if the door was closed it would look like a regular wall. She checked the power supply and found that this room was on its own grid, virtually undetectable. Lifting up her arm she signaled for the team to find anything they could about the capsules or any clue as to who they were dealing with.

They continued to explore but found nothing of interest. But at least they knew that these men came from the past and based on the technology from 100 years ago. The men continued to explore the hidden room then they found something in the far back, it was a slab of concrete that moved to the side to show a hidden compartment.

Neatly stacked they found some old prerecorded messages, ten total. Each of them was on a twenty pound tape but she did have the technology to analyze and make a film out of the pieces of junk. They were contained in an air vacuum, perfect for preserving them for hundreds of years to come. Each tape was labeled. Meet the Medic, Demoman, Soldier, Sniper, Scout, Heavy, Spy, Engineer, and finally Pyro. The tenth tape was labeled a message from Miss Pauling, so Sombra decided to look at that one first.

"This is Miss Pauling, the Miss Pauling… that's, I'm not actually famous that was a joke I've been researching. Anyway, to be honest with you, whoever you are since I cannot extend and alter the fabric of the universe to see who is looking at this film, I am one of the managers for the deadliest men on the earth. I created this film in case the cryo pods malfunction and keep them under for too long, a distress beacon is sent out if that were to happen, while the secret slab of concrete containing this film was designed to crumble after 120 years so you could so this film if you ever found this room. Understand is the last thing I want is these nine men being a popsicle till the end of time. Second thing you should know is that even with all your future tech probably and your space monkeys and floating cars and never melting ice cream is that you do not want to get on the bad side of these people. They have killed a few thousand people in the last decade of their career and I should know since I am the one that buries the bodies and kills the witnesses and I only have one day off a year. Conclusion is that I have seen a shit load of the ways that they kill anyone they are contracted to kill or anyone that looks at them wrong.

I left this just in case someone finds this place and finds this room, while very unlikely, I hope that if there is a malfunction of some kind that these men are found in good hands so they can finish their mission. I also left the nine tapes giving descriptions of the mercenaries and their abilities, as for their backstory and families they left that behind when they took this job. So good luck, don't piss these people off because they have very creative ways of killing you, heck one of them killed a guy by getting him to birth a yeti in record time, don't ask how that happened you don't want to know. Anyway Pauling out."

Sombra smiled, this was too good to be true. This Miss Pauling clearly made precautions even after her death but she had inadvertently helped in progressing the death of the Mercenaries.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Back in New Orleans It was late in the evening, almost Midnight as the both Spy and Engineer continued to work together in order to figure out how to get to Scotland. Driving was out of the question since that would take too long and it would look incredibly suspicious driving eleven people all armed to the teeth. So they came to the option of private airplane. They looked at the maps and found something suspicious in New Orleans, called the White House Black Market. A play on words to be sure but it also was into the whole black and white fashion sense, considering the fact that it was a womenswear shop.

They decided to investigate all the same. The black market had a large net and was incredibly secretive; Spy still had his membership card although it was a bit outdated. Sometimes they liked to get right up to the authorities like the police and the FBI and hide right under their noses, which made this place a possibility.

The way the real black market worked was where people starting up would get the low end merchandise and where the FBI and DEA investigated most of these low end markets such as illegal drugs and ghost gun imports into areas that had outright banned guns or got extremely restrictive, for example California or New York, then the black market marked the area, found a good place to purchase and then sold from there. There were two parts of a business, demand and supply, the black market had allot of merchandise and an invisible network, they just had to find the place with the right amount of demand. As a customer or client progressed by buying or importing merchandise then they would progress in tier and be given more protection. The black platinum tier of the black market was the highest one could get, there a life of crime was a sense of normalcy where the rich and well-dressed lived without a stain of blood on their tunics. Spy just so happened to be on this tier which is why he bet that even though this card was outdated then he could get into anywhere with the black market based on respect. Originally during the early days of his career the mob was after him which was why he had to stay away from his family and only come on rare visits, eventually he killed the mob but he was in too deep and could not bring himself to return to his family and take up his life as a normal husband. Guilt as it turns out, was the ultimate barrier from happiness.

So they packed up and left for the store. It was the best shot they had after all the searching they did together; unfortunately they had left behind the world one hundred years ago so they needed to make a fresh start. Of course the two mercenaries had no plan to tell the two heroes or any of Overwatch about their little expedition, but in this case the means justified the ends.

They continued down the bustling streets towards their destination. Spy was dressed in his regular apparel with a red suit and tie but his mask was off. Walking down the streets wearing a mask would make most people think that he was out to rob a bank.

As for engineer he was dressed in dark blue jeans and heavy work boots and a dark brown heavy leather jacket with a red shirt and a pair of sunglasses, he was hardly recognizable out of his engineer uniform.

It was a brisk night as Spy pulled out a cigarette and lit it as they continued to walk. Engineer didn't enjoy talking much but when he did it was usually about something important.

"What do you recon our Administrator is doing right now if we succeed at our mission and bring back the Australium? The amount we made was enough for another two hundred years as long as she doesn't use it all at once and goes all beast mode and invincible."

"My guess is affiliating herself with another pointless war, but after this job, and if we do make it back, then I wish to move on with my life and never see that woman in any timeline."

"Bless your heart and amen to that I suppose. Still it was a mighty curse despite what favors she did for my old pappy and his dad before him, giving him a kick start in his invention. Still I am not a part of her shadow. I'm my own man."

"If you say so," Spy said taking another puff of his cigarette.

Engineer scowled at that, "And what is that there suppose to mean I wonder."

"I am beginning to wonder if this job is really worth it, we have been hired to be sure but there is no way of her tracking us down, and if we don't do the job then she dies and she has never been a saint in this world. She was uniquely talented at making anyone she saw her bitch, wither through admiration or fear. She killed one of my sons, and like I was saying, when and if this job get done I will say good riddance either way."

"You're not really thinking?…"

"Of quitting? Of running away and starting a new life? Why not, it is the perfect opportunity and she has had the leash on us by threat and money for far too long. I am curious about starting a new life here in this world, a fresh start. We are Mercenaries for hire, the scum of the earth and some of the best which we have proven through blood and bodies, but sometimes money is not everything in this world."

"Agreed, still we have a job to do. You have appoint and I think that it has been on the minds of every one of us, let's keep this between us and not tell anyone until we have made up our minds. One way or the other."

Spy nodded and finished his smoke stomping it out on the ground. They entered the clothing line and looked around, normally the Black Market left clues or symbols around for people to discover if this was a black market. Each tier in the black market was given a different symbol so that way a lower level Black Market dealer who worked in horrible conditions would not recognize a higher level Black Market.

The store itself was all black and white and had simplistic but elegant designs. A simple but modern style. The store itself was underneath a skyscraper which was also black and white.

Spy signaled to Engi and the found the symbol on one of the female mannequins it was a necklace with a white diamond skull with a gold metal dagger going through it, defiantly out of place considering the gold color of the dagger and that the store only worked with black and white. This was the black market alright, and they were in luck because it was one of highest tier black markets. Gold tier to be exact.

Spy took the piece and took it to the front desk. The lady there was a petite lady in her early twenties, even her hair was dyed a snow white. Her dress was simple, a white button up shirt with a black dress that hugged her waist and she also had on black high heels.

"Hello Gentlemen, my name is Elle. Getting something for your ladies, or something else?"

Spy nodded and handed her the piece of jewelry. This part was easy, he was convinced that this was the entrance to the black market, now he just needed to convince her that he was the real deal.

"I'm sorry sir but that piece is only for decoration on one of our Mannequins, I will take that and put it back and refer you to the company that made the piece."

Spy then pulled out his wallet and showed her the platinum card, a symbol was etched into the credit, a Skull with a dagger going through its forehead.

The counter lady gulped for a moment and smiled, she picked up the card carefully and inspected.

"I don't recognize…

Spy reached over the counter and whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened and she handed the card back to him.

"My apologies gentlemen, I think we have more of that merchandise in the back, if you will follow me."

Spy smiled and put his card away as they both followed her into the back. They were now in the hallway and she knocked several times into the wall, a control box flipped open, switches showed on the inside but that opened up to show the real thing, a hand scanner and a facial recondition scanner with a key code. This place definitely went above and beyond in security.

She then turned around and spoke to them, "I will admit while your card is outdated the underground never expected to see you again, tell me how are you still alive after all these years?"

"You know of me?" Spy asked her.

She nodded, "No one knew your face but that card in particular checks out and identifies you, and a few other things," she said hinting at the thing that was whispered into her ear by the man. "You are rather infamous about what you did while living your life although secrets are still our forte."

Spy nodded.

"How have you lived this long?" She asked.

"Cryogenic preservation."

"They had technology like that back then, anyway what was the reason for putting you on ice?"

"I thought secrets were your specialty," Spy said getting annoyed by the questioning.

"Sorry, of course sir, it's just that, well, I used to be an admirer of yours, people called you the Red Gentleman."

"Sounds nice."

"I couldn't agree more."

The secret Elevator then opened as a laundry basket moved to the side automatically and a concrete slab slid down to show the elevator.

"Floor negative one, the lady at the counter has already been notified of your presents and will check you over before you continue, have fun shopping gentlemen."

And with that she left to go back to her shift. The two mercenaries entered and pressed -1 and then descended down. When the door opened after a few moments of going down it looked similar to the place above them. However the difference was that the clothing was for men and women and every piece was bulletproof and untraceable, the walls were lined with rows of guns all neatly organized. The noticeable difference in color was that it exact opposite color scheme as the store above them and the lady just standing there smiling at them. She looked exactly the same as the other lady but this time she had black hair, a black button up shirt, and a white dress with white high heels. Sometimes the black market had a little fun with style now and then especially at the higher tier stores.

Six heavily armed men in black suits and sunglasses stood at attention, Ready to pull out their guns at a moment's notice.

"How may I help you gentlemen, my name is Elle. I'm sure we can do business, but first let me check you at the front."

Spy then realized that Elle was the same spelled forwards and backwards, which means of course that the two women they had just met were using their fake names. Spy handed him his card and she checked it through scan. She then looked at engineer.

"One of my old friends, he is clean, I assure you."

She nodded and continued with the background check, she then tilted her head and Spy whispered the words to her. She smiled again.

"Everything checks out Mr. Red. Now how may I help you?"

"Just browsing for right now, however I did have something in mind. Do you have a private jet that I can purchase?"

"The black market can accommodate you with that, however as you know we are untraceable and the price goes up with that since more ends have to be tied. However for a platinum tier member of the black market you get a discount. Let me check your dark account to see if you are able to make the payment."

She checked her computer and found his account.

"It has been 100 years so I need to do the math to account for annual interest rate which is $6.50. You had twenty million in your account, no monthly deposits since then. Which makes your grand total at…. $10,864,025,420 and 64 cents." She said gaping at the calculator.

Spy grinned, this was too good to be true.

"So how much for the private airplane?"

She stuttered for a few moments trying to remain professional as she straightened out her hair and got back to the computer.

"We have a private jet, virtually untraceable, total with be around 50 million, no maintenance given so you will have to find your own people to hire. The plane itself is in the New Orleans Lakefront Airport. Is that satisfactory?"

Spy nodded and she reached under the table to unlock the desk safe. She plucked out a key in a lock box and then opened it, taking out the keys.

She withdrew the amount from Spy's account and handed him the set of keys.

"How many people will you be accommodating soon? We would love to prepare everything so it is satisfactory to your level of standard."

"11 total, 9 of them are with me, and two are innocent."

"Of course sir, after today it will be like this transaction never happened, will there be anything else?"

"Weapons and armor please." Spy realized that Overwatch's armory was shorthanded and the team had outdated weaponry. It was well past the time for an upgrade. He smiled to himself, giddy almost to try out the future technology.

Then the bell rang behind them and signalling the elevator opening. An Omnic wearing a black suit and shirt with a red tie walked out with two bodyguards behind him. Spy looked over his shoulder and saw the robot had a pin on his vest, a T shaped symbol. Spy's eyes widened, it was the symbol for Talon.

Elle looked up and smiled, "Ahh Maximilie, so good to make your acquaintance, at the moment I am helping this client, I will be right with you."

This was not good.

 **Next chapter next week, stay tuned. Also comment, rate, and subscribe.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Mercs new Arsenal

**Surprise I'M NOT DEAD! Your comments keep me alive!**

Spy did not want to be in this situation however he could not arouse suspicion.

"So Mr. Red, what types of weapons would you be interested in purchasing?"

Getting back to the subject at hand spy nodded and looked at her, "I would like a tasting of what you have to offer, all military grade, and I would prefer stealth and tactical to be a primary, and of course phantom level guns with no serial numbers as I am sure you are aware."

"Of course, I will be happy to show you and let you decide what you wish. Follow me."

At the center of the room was a table with a mirror on it outlined with LED lighting.

"Which category of weapon do you prefer?"

"Pistol," Spy said quickly

She then went over and carefully put on some elastic gloves to keep fingerprints off of the weapon, then she went in the back and came out with a small case. Opening it she pulled out one singular pistol.

"This is the MK5 pistol. The pistol itself has an inbuilt computer which controls the nerve endings in your arm to target anyone you want, within a split second the gun will automatically aim your arm to target the chest and head of the target until they stay down. You could shoot this thing with your eyes closed and you would still be the faster draw."

"What are the side effects of such a weapon."

"It is hackable, if someone does hack it you will target the people you do not want to target, however most people and Omnics do not have access or the knowledge to hack the device itself."

"Caliber and magazine capacity?"

"point 38 explosive rounds with a magazine hold of 12 bullets."

"And the tip?"

"Gallium with Invasive projectile type tip. Each round costs 100 dollars although a graze will kill any person or shred any piece of metal you hit."

Spy looked at Engineer, "Can you modify weaponry?"

He nodded. Spy then looked over at Elle, "I will take it."

"Is there anything else?"

"I would like an automatic shotgun with a large drum magazine, three shotguns 12 gauge with armor piercing rounds, an Uzi 9mm, Sniper rifle semi-automatic, revolver, crossbow, and six 9mm pistols, a grenade launcher, and finally a bazooka."

Her eyes widened at this massive order but still she would be happy to supply. She signaled for another clerk to help out, she had the exact color style as Elle, her name was Navan, she had dark brown hair instead of black hair.

Meanwhile Elle went to help out Maximilien.

"Would you like all merchandise put in your transportation for today ?"

"Yes please," Spy said. He was currently in the corner getting a personal tailor Omnic measuring every inch of him to give him the perfect fit for a bullet proof suit. This suit had an inbuilt shield generator, a self-healing kit, and even had a fabric which was Hydrophobic, meaning no droplet of water would make the suit wet, more importantly blood could never stick to the fabric.

"Style and number of suits?" the omnic asked as it took his measurements.

"English, tailored to modern fit, three suits total."

"Colors"

"Wine red, Ebony black, and Navy blue."

"Excellent choice sir. And would you like vests with them?"

"Double breasted closure slim fit with wool fabric, silver vest, for all three please."

"Ties?"

"Bow tie, Ascot, Cravat, and tight necktie I would like three for each style of tie, and one of each a blood red, black, and dark blue."

"Style of pants?"

"Flat- front with a quarter break to the shoes. Three total, each the colors I mentioned earlier."

"And the shoes?"

"Oxford, three total, two dark brown and one black. Commando sole. Hidden switch blade at German salute."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Black wool Pea coat with the same commodities as the suit. Wrist length black leather gloves, knife proof and bullet proof of course. Do you sell watches and masks as well?

"Yes we do although if you have a personal order then it will take about one day to manufacture."

"Then I would like a wool Hunting Mask, bulletproof, and a gold titanium alloy hannya mask. For the watch I would prefer an Omicron Spymaster fit with knockout gas, a garrote, and a laser if possible."

"That can be arranged."

"I will also need standard suits, nine total, each black with one red tie, here are their sizes, I will take them to go please," Spy said as he handed a paper which described the sizes of each of the Mercs. Spy was always prepared.

"I can do that, nothing else?"

"Oui en effet (yes indeed)"

Engineer whistled, "you sure know your stuff partner, no wonder you had you dick in every lady you ever fancied while I was getting my 11 PHD's."

"Please it is far more than personally tailored clothes and a good fashion sense that gets the lady my friend. Skillsets, personality, and listening are what yield the trust and feelings of a lady, such is the case with my son.

Engineers eyebrow raised, "Jeremy got the damsel."

"She is hardly defenseless but yes, he smelled strongly of her perfume and last night he wasn't in his room, the only place I didn't check was her room which is what I suspected but did not want to intrude."

Dell laughed to himself and patted Spy on the back, "Congratulations, you have raised a man."

Spy smiled and nodded, "It's taken over one hundred years but I guess I can finally claim that accomplishment." He said jokingly.

They went back over to the table where Elle was showing Maximilien the order he had just made, a few hundred rifles with armor sets and everything.

"Trying to prepare for a war my friend?" Spy said walking over to the table. He hoped to get some information out of this Talon agent.

"In times of war people like us have our pockets overflowing with blood and green. More importantly it will help aid in humanities progress through struggle," The French robot said as he scrolled through the order on the tablet the Elle handed him.

"A philosophical man I see, however I did notice that Maximilien is French variant of the Latin name Maximilianus, derived from the names of the two Roman generals, Maximus and Aemilianus. Maximus in Latin meaning "greatest," and Aemilianus, those who are assigned the name are people with a deep desire to use their abilities in leadership and to have personal independence. Rather those with the name focus on large, important issues and delegate the details. I am confident without you Talon would be an ember compared to what it is under you."

The Omnic stopped what he was doing and put down the tablet. He was emotionless as her turned to face spy, their gaze did not waver for ten long seconds.

"You are a very astute man, it is true that I was designed for that purpose. However I would like to ask who are you to tell me these things."

Spy smiled, Maximilien had taken the bate and was now flattered although he didn't show it.

"What do you deduce about me?" Spy wanted him to answer, he would not go on defense and continue with the lead in the conversation.

"I would guess masterful assassin based on apparel and style as well as what you previously ordered from Ms Elle and Ms Navan. Talon could use you."

Spy smiled, he had an offer now he just needed to get a good deal out of it. Then Maximilien's phone rang.

He pulled it out and held up his hand apologetically to spy.

"Sombra, I have never received a call from you before, what can I help you with, I assume more hacking equipment."

Spy bit his lip, in his call with Winston earlier yesterday the monkey told the team that Sombra was the hacker that attacked his son's woman and almost killed Jeremy. Still there was no way that she knew about spy… right?

"I know you are still in New Orleans after dropping off Reaper and Doomfist. Listen, the nine men I was assigned to find out about. I dug up the goldmine."

"Can we discuss this later? I am working right now."

"Ay, pobrecito (poor fool)! No this cannot wait. Listen I know you are in the black market right now, there is this guy with one of the nine who is also in the market, his name is and his codename is Spy. If you see him don't try to fight, just say hello or something like that."

Sombra continued talking but Spy was now looking at Maximilien, he was ready to pull out his new gun and shoot him right in the head if that's what it came to. Engi had a hand on a fully loaded shotgun under the table as the Omnic's two body guards started to approach. Then the omnic held up his hand for them to stop.

"Hello Olivia Colomar, this is Mr. Red." Spy said speaking loudly enough for her to hear.

A few seconds of silence passed and Sombra whispered, "Oh, mierda (oh shit)."

"Oh shit is right, however understand I just came to buy today and I would hate to ruin my new suit. Understand this, I don't know how you acquired the information you did, I can only assume Ms. Pauling or one of the other nine messed up. Just know this, I let Mr. Maximilien live today because there is a time and place for everything, now is not the time for a bullet to enter his head."

The omnic lifted up his phone and spoke, "I will call you later Sombra, or should I say Olivia." The robot in a way was rather happy at this new piece of information that the man in front of him had just freely given, despite of course threatening to shoot him in the head. The hacker in talon was too reckless for his taste but she was a necessity for now.

"I apologize for the interruption. If you are then I do know a little about your history. However I do know that you are a mercenary for hire and your allegiance lies with the person willing to pay top dollar. As such," The omnic reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a case with a card in it.

"My card, in case you are willing to accept the offer, starting payment is… let's say ten million for a successful mission."

"fifteen." Spy said quickly, as if on a show involving a pawnshop.

"Thirteen."

"Very well."

Spy took the card from the omnic and inspected it. The name was in the middle and his position in Talon was below the name, the number was on the upper left, and Talons logo was on the upper right. The card itself was ridiculous high quality, bone marrow with silian braille lettering, it even had a watermark.

He took the card and put it in his suit pocket, being careful not to look at it for too long which would clearly indicate interest in the offer.

"Thank you gentleman, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"I can say the same ," Maximilien shook Spies hand and then he completed his transaction with Elle, leaving the building.

Spy then turned to Elle and she just smiled at him happy that her store did not turn into a massacre. He then worked on everything else in order to make sure that each of the mercenaries was given a bullet proof vest and their weapons. Spy would get more into detail later about what he had given each Mercenary with futuristic weaponry. The total expense for the private plane, the guns, ammo, and clothes came out to $40 million, an easily affordable price.

They left the store and decided to head to the bar, but first they asked Sniper and Demoman to join them, they had some business do discuss about this new Talon member that Spy and Engi met today.

"So what are you saying, we got an offer from Talon?" Sniper asked as they entered the bar.

It was the Sazerac Bar, incredibly fancy and for high end customers. All of the Mercs were dressed nicely.

"Pretty much, I doubt our new friend will leave fate to decide who we join and will take action in the near future. I met our friend in the black market today while securing a ride, as well as an upgrade in our equipment."

"you didn't try to replace Heavy's weapon right?" Demo asked him as he took a swig of a beer.

"Of course not, last time I tried to replace his precious Sasha he almost killed me with his bare hands." Spy said shuddering at the memory.

"So what is the plan Spy, I mean it is a tempting offer and we would be getting paid more and we would also have the chance to earn more money, however we would be working for a terrorist organization it's like we get the choice between two unbearable teams, one is a no goody two shoes boy scout club, and the other is the gangster club that murders innocents. Look mate we have done plenty of killing, but not mass homicide. We're assassins and mercenaries, not crazed gunman, one is a Job and the other is mental sickness."

Spy nodded, and then an idea popped into his head, "What about myself as a double agent, I have done plenty of Jobs like that."

Demo scoffed at the idea, "That's like me announcing to an entire police station that I blow shite up and then when something explosive related goes off the entire force is the first to come knocking at my door. Trust me laddy, the moment one bad thing happens at that place you will be the first to blame."

Spy again agreed with the point the drunken man was making in front of him, then he had another idea, "But what if is not me that is caught but someone else?" He said smiling.

"What are you talking about mate?" Sniper asked.

Then Engi snapped his figures, "You're going to disguise as one of the men in the base and start gathering information, that way if you're seen on camera they will think it is one of their own men. It will be risky because you need to have an alibi and everything; additionally you need to follow your orders to the letter to not draw suspicion which could mean becoming a terrorist yourself."

"sure, sure, you are the spy and all but I am telling you this is incredibly risky, there is a reason why I kill at a distance so that way I don't have to get up all close and personal and risk a knife in my ribcage or worse have my testicles being zapped by a car battery in an abandoned warehouse being interrogated until I die," Sniper said taking another sip of his drink.

"I am the spy, and I am going to do this, all the other members of the team will be informed however I won't tell our recent employers since they would probably disapprove of my idea. Who else do you think could help me with undercover work?"

Sniper disapproved of the idea, the only other two people that they agreed would potentially be able to work with Spy was Pyro and Medic. Those two were definitely the most sadistic of the bunch.

"So what is the mission if you are going to go through this?" Engineer asked crossing his arms.

"I need a teleporter, when I get all the information I can about Talon's goal and next hits then I teleport out of their while leaving behind a nice present designed by you Demo, have some fun with that. Once that is done we begin tracking and killing all of the main members of Talon. We become the hunters. However something makes me very nervous."

"And what is that mate?" Sniper asked.

"Sombra. She found the goldmine and somehow figured out who we were although I don't know how."

"That does make things more difficult, if she knows about us then our element of surprise is significantly lower. And I think I know how she figured us out," Engineer polished his glasses and looked down at them, "Remember those old prerecorded messages that Ms. Pauling made of us? Meet the team she called it. I think this chick found those messages which can mean a few things. Number one is she does not know all our secrets although I don't know how far down she will go into the rabbit hole. Still those messages were just meant as an introduction to potential employers of our little business. Number two is that she does not know our true identities, Pauling and the Administrator buried that part of us a long time ago. So spy, after some thought, and as your friend I do recommend this action."

"Why do you say that?"

"This hacker gal knows us, she thinks she can use this information as blackmail to tug our arms while we have the gun to her head this whole time. Sabotage her works and turn the tables, then we will again have the advantage. Talon will think that you joined because you were pressured into it and you had no other options, this will make them more likely to trust that you will stay in line."

Spy nodded, "Then it is settled, after this job with Merasmus then I will go to Talon as an double agent, let's tell the rest of the team, however leave Scout to me."

The nodded and got up getting ready to go back to the hotel, Spy of course paid for the drinks and they went back to the hotel. It was almost morning and the Mercs hit the hay, meanwhile spy took a smoke as he looked out his window, contemplating about how he would give the news to Jeremy.

In the morning the team got up and woke everyone else up.

Scout woke up completely naked laying down on a naked Lena. He nuzzled his cheek into her breasts some more and she groaned starting to wake up. She was not a morning person. She stretched out and her chest rose up and then back down in a seep yawn.

"What time is it luv?"

Scout looked over at the nightstand clock, "10:24am."

"Too early. Stay with me."

"I wish sweet cheeks but we have a job to do. Shower? It will help wake us up."

So they got ready. Of course they had a little bit of morning sex but definitely not as intense as last night. Still they had their fun and then dried each other off before putting on their normal clothes, packing up, and stepping out of their room. Everyone else had already gathered into the hotel lobby Spy looked over to them and smiled, the team seemed normal but the biggest thing standing out was that Mercy was more intimate in her closeness with Medic, she was almost hugging his arm and smiling.

"Report," Soldier said.

Spy was the first to step up, "I have successfully secured a private jet to take us to our next destination, Ms. Oxton I read your file and know that you have some experience in flying so I humbly ask you to fly. I have also ordered the team some new equipment, all futuristic weaponry and armor that definitely outmatches our previous gear."

"Can Heavy keep gun, nobody touches Sasha," Heavy said cradling his gun in his big arms.

"No Heavy no one will touch your gun. Now onto the important issue, I met one of Talons members named Maximilien, he is a French variant robot who deals in the business department and gives Talon money and supplies, he is not a fighter but a business man."

Medic coughed for a moment and then Spy gave the floor to him.

"Mercy and I went out on a little date last night and ran into two Talon members as well, Reaper and a new member named Doomfist who reminded me of Saxton Hale in a way. I fear he could be of an issue later on. They asked for the disk that Scout and Tracer took from the British Government, they of course allowed us to make a copy and they want the original. They threated to kill several civilians if we do not comply, they gave us this communicator when they want to make the exchange."

"Terrorist Communist bastards shall not be bargained with, if they threaten lives then they will continue to do so when the cowards have no other option. We must kill them all and put their heads on a pike."

Tracer paled a bit at the barbaric image that Soldier had just described. Still dealing with Talon would be troublesome as always.

"We have to play their game for now, sorry soldier." Sniper said looking over to the rest of the team as he sharpened his knife, "We don't want our whereabouts to go public and killing civilians will make it bloody public. But when we see an opening we pull the trigger and turn the tables on them."

The team nodded, Mercy, Tracer, and Soldier disagreed but they were outvoted by the rest of the group.

And so they all packed up and departed in three separate vans to the airport where Spy's private jet would be waiting. When they arrived the lady at the front desk escorted them to the plane where it was already prepped in a warehouse waiting to be taken out into the sky. Tracers eyes instantly bulged and she squealed in excitement.

"It's a fucking MV-261 mark 2 business class Black Marlin! These things are top of the line when it comes to quality and speed, also self flying navigation and it's customizable. We have two MV-261s but this baby in front of us outmatches them both!"

Tracer grabbed Scout and ran to show him around the plane. While Scout himself couldn't understand half of what Lena was saying he could still appreciate what she was passionate about.

The jet itself was sleek and not that bulky, it was finished with a carbon fiber black and had reflective windows. It even had several weapons attached to it and cloaking for the highest level of security and secretion. It could easy hold all of the current Overwatch team and a bit extra gear to top it off. It was named after the fastest fish in the ocean, the Black Marlin. While it wasn't the fastest airplane in the world it gave a formidable speed of Mach 3, and it had dampeners attached to the back of the plane which caused the air and sound waves to slow down, so while the plane went three times the speed of sound there was hardly an auditory bang when the sound barrier was broken.

Without further ado the team got ready to take off. After Tracer checked everything and found it clean in every detail and report she began to fly the plane onto the runway.

"Attention loves, this is your captain speaking, remember to fasten your seat bells and hold onto your stomachs as we begin out speedy assent. Thank you for flying Déjà vu airlines," Tracer said as she went full throttle down the runway and throughout the entire experience of taking off you could hear her cheerful laughter as the entire team experiences a sickening amount of g force.


End file.
